The Fear Of Falling Apart
by Samauke09
Summary: With Henry's annulment weighing her down and demanding unimaginable things from her, she feels trapped in a never evening rule of hatred. Instead she decides to create her own annulment and present it to Henry. Will it work in her favor or will her efforts be for nothing? (Im horrible at summaries so please bare with me)
1. Chapter 1

1528.

The gardens look amazing in the spring, the flowers bloom and each rose has its own unique layout that is unbeknown to the naked eye. Im trying to distract myself from the real matters at hand though. I don't know how to bring myself to look at the paper that is currently sitting on my desk. Cromwell brought hand delivered the parchment only moments ago, bowing to me in acknowledgment before slowing leaving my chamber. Trying to occupy my thoughts with other little things is sort of working. My hair draped over my shoulder catches the sunlight coming through the, highlighting the dark brown and bits of gray that shine.

And I really as old as the kingdom is saying. Im barren and everyone knows it, my bleeding stopped years ago with the last child I tried to bore the king. I faked my bleeds for a while before it became to tiring and eventually let the doctors know during my checkups. He wants me replaced, removed from my beloved place by his side as his queen and once loving wife. When I was married to his brother, I had such high hopes for myself and him. A castle full of children that would look like us and rule this kingdom like their father, but my dreams were crushed when Arthur became even more sick. I was forbidden to see him or even say a farewell to the prince I had grown to love in such a short time.

"Mi-lady would you care for me to read the letter?" Mistress Darrell asked, bringing my attention from my thoughts and to her.

"No need" I shake my head. "I'll deal with is later. Right now I would like to walk in the gardens."

"Yes Mi-lady shall I fetch your cloak?" She curtsied to me.

"Yes at once." I nod.

The cloak she handed me was the one Arthur had given me on our wedding day. I loved this cloak. A deep red with white fur lining the inside and neck line. The positive aspect about it is that the cloak with many of my gowns as well as the queens jewels. On the way out the door, I snatch the parchment from the table placing it in the pocket of my skirt and nodding to the page to open the door. Springs in England were always my favorite, the birds would sing their songs, butterflies would fly with colorful wings and the wind would faintly smell of the salted sea air. Being in the sunlight after a harsh winter was always a kind way to ease my mind on the Christmas tides and New Year's celebrations where I was usually present. As of this year I was forbidden to partake but I will not get into that. For as of now I want to enjoy the sunlight on my skin and breathe for once.

Sitting near the small pond secluded from the rest of the open gardens, I pull out the parchment and break the seal and I pause. Do I really want to open this and read it? Should I throw it into the pond and play like I never received it? I chose the latter and opened the parchment against my better judgement. It was from the King, requesting a private dinner with me so we may discuss matters. I knew what that meant though, I would sit there picking at my food while he rambled on and on, on how the realm needed a son and that if I just would cooperate this would be so much easier on me, but I knew better. This would be a death sentence and he would try to make me a sign my rights away, but I dare not. Im the daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand and I know a trap when I see one.

Looking up the page opened the door to the chambers I know so well. His. He sat at the head of the table, glaring at the fire not acknowledging my presents what so ever.

"Husband." I dip for a brief moment before standing up straight with my chin held high.

"Catalina." He spoke, turning to me. I haven't heard him use that name since before we were married, how lovely it sounds coming from him. "You may sit."

The only seat was the one to his right, facing the fireplace he was glaring at with such content. Wine was brought out by servants, pouring us both a glass before disappearing into the back ground.

"Your letter stated you wanted to have dinner with me." I began but didn't sit at first, "But you could have sent a servant to ask."

"I could have but I didn't, shall you sit?" He gestured to the chair.

"If you wish it." I nod, taking the seat next to him with a sigh. My hands are tucked away in my lap not wanting to leave any evidence that I was ever in his chambers. "Why am I here Henry? Im sure you would prefer the company of Mistress Boleyn to that of my own."

"Let's not mention her while we are having diner. This dinner is supposed to be for us to talk like we use too." He breathed my way and I could smell the wine. It was very strong. "I want to discuss our divorce actually."

"Have you reconsidered, is she not all you are praying for." I spat before I could stop myself.

"Mention her again and I'll have you bound to your chambers" He threatened, "Im coming to you as your former husband but mostly your king. If you agree to the annulment, you can live in any of the homes I have given you. There is Ludlow, or Windsor. I'll even have one built for you if you agree to the annulment."

He seemed to be pleading for me to take this way out, but how could I? I would be damning my soul to say my first marriage was consummated and that I have been tainted. My little Mary was my greatest concern, how will she take this? Knowing that her mother and farther are no longer together and that he decided on her. A few servant brought in our dinners, placing them infront of us and removing the lids while others brought in the trays that carried more. He must really not want anyone but us in this room at the moment.

I picked at my plate, how could I eat when he was wanting to leave me. I felt sick just thinking about all this. When I stormed out of the court proceedings I thought this would be over and he would give up this endower but it seems I am to loose. What could one woman do to keep her husband?

"I have letters." Henry said, pulling my eyes away from my plate.

"What letters?" I ask, my attention fully on him.

"Plenty of letters, a few to the pope, a few to your nephew, where you stated that you are his loyal subject and that if we divorce he will send an army to my lands and destroy everything my line has built. Putting you on my throne to rule while I rot." He stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Those are my personal letters. You have no right-"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT." He yelled at me, "I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON IN THIS KINGDOM AND YOU STATING THAT YOU ARE SOMEONE ELSES LOYAL SUBJECT IS TREASON."

"Henry"

"Don't Henry me, Katherine." He glared at me, "Either you agree to the annulment or ill show the letters to the courts."

"I will not." I stand up, knocking the chair over. "You think your problems will disappear when I am no longer queen. You think that she will give you many sons and still be the sweet person you think she is. I have given you many years of my life and not once have you asked me if I was okay with. NO you haven't. Every miscarriage you said we would try again until you just gave up being with me all together. I have loved you, even when I should not but I can't help that because I am your wife and your queen as I recall. The mother to your Princess but that must have slipped your mind."

Oh no, what have I done. His face is as red as an apple and I can feel the anger seeping off of him.

"Get out." He whispered.

"No." I state, "You are going to listen to me, I have sat in the shadows playing the helpless because that is how you want me. I know what they say about me. The court gossip that gets back to my ears because of my ladies. Why are you doing this to us? Have I not been the wife I could have been to you?"

"No you haven't" He shook his head. "You have failed in being a good wife. A good wife would bore her husband sons. Many in fact and they would have lived. You're dismissed, now get out of my chambers."

I felt the tears streaming down my face and I dare not give him the satisfaction of me wiping them away either. I left this chambers with my head held high and my hands clasped infront of my bodice. How could he treat me like this, Im the Queen of England, the mother of this heir, beloved of the people and the Kings loyal subject? Upon entering my chambers, she is there mingling with my ladies. They all stand, acknowledging my presents with a mutter of mi-lady or your Majesty.

"Mistress Boleyn you are dismissed from my ladies." I spat, glaring at her. She bows once more and leaved the room and I exhale the breath that I held in. Im sure Henry will hear about it from her soon and then he will charge in here to argue with me some more. Mistress Darrell helped me from my gown and into my chemise. I was in no mood to entertain people or have any unwelcomed guest. My bed seems colder than it once was even though the fire burning bright. The tears come back once I roll away from the fire and face the other side of the room. My thoughts go to Mary, my precious girl who was my miracle baby. Her dark brown hair like my own and her heart shaped face. If this divorce goes through she would be claimed as a bastard and I don't want her to think that ever. She is a princess and always will be but with her at Wales im unable to see her and reassure that she is a blessing and a princess and that her mother The Queen loves her very much.

The annulment came back to me. The one sitting on my desk is the one Wolsey has commissioned as well as the man named Cromwell. What is I should draw up my own annulment and present it to Henry. Would I be rejected if I issued my own? Would Henry keep his word or would I fail? Only tomorrow will tell.

/

Anne

She dismissed me, dismissed me like a common peasant, something I am far from. I have the Kings heart but it's not like she didn't realize it. I've had him captured since the play, over a year ago. I don't understand why she won't let him go, he doesn't love her anymore and she still hasn't given him a son after all these years. She barren and no matter how much she prays and begs god for a child it's never going to help her.

"Anne what are you doing out of the Queens chambers?" It was my brother George.

"She dismissed me like some peasant." I could hear the anger in my voice. Why was I allowing myself to get worked up over this?

"But this could be a good thing." He smiled, "You could ask the King for your own ladies and household."

"You know George your correct." I paced, "If im going to be the Kings wife and Queen im going to need to know how to act and entertain." I stop infront of him. "Don't you think?"

"I do." He agreed. "You can have my room and I will sleep elsewhere since you don't have a chamber anymore."

"Thank you brother." I smile.

The next morning, I wake to the sun shining through the window directly into my face and making my cheeks hot. I groan looking at the same dress as always. Its Katherine's servant colors. Why must it be so dark, does no one believe in color? At first I protested in being a maid in her chambers. Waiting on the woman I am to replace hand and foot. She has even had the nerve to call me a whore in Spanish. She did always give me the most horrible tasks, like washing her feet. I shiver to think of it. A servant helped me dress in the same dark gown with a laced bodice and my hair down. I know he will see me when I need, he never turns me away. Wolsey is standing near the Kings doors once I approached.

"Mistress Boleyn what are you doing at the kings door?" He asked.

"I have an audience with the King." I replied.

"What does a silly girl like you have to say to a King?" He said before leaving.

A silly girl like me? What is that supposed to mean, is there a hidden meaning behind the words. A page announced me, but I waited till the page closed the door all the way before running into his arms. He smelled of firewood and honey. Two smells that enlighten me and make me want him but I must resist. His arms are tightly around me as our lips touch in a moment of heated passion and I can't help but give a satisfying moan.

"Wolsey has assured me that the bishops and cardinals are on my side and I should have my matter dissolved." He smiled, cupping my face but I sighed, "What is it sweetheart?"

"It's nothing." I shake my head

"No tell me, for being truthful with one another is the true definition of love." He kissed my forehead.

"It's just you have many men at your disposal to do you bidding, why trust this matter to just one man." I say, stroking his chest.

"Oh sweetheart" He chuckled, pulling me closer in a hug before kissing me once more. "I will consider it okay."

"Thank you." I smile watching him sit at the head of his table. "There is another matter I wish to discuss with you before you head off to your Privy meeting."

"What is it?" He asked. "I've never seen you seem so shy."

"Last night the Queen dismissed me from her ladies and I had to sleep in my brothers chambers while he went to where it is he went."

"What do you mean she dismissed you?"

"It was after the diner with you, she came back and glared at me like I was the devil himself and then spat that I was dismissed." I stated, seeing his face turn red.

"The nerve of that selfish woman. First she won't let me have my annulment because she says it will damn her soul and then she goes and dismisses you." He stood up and cupped my face and kissed me. "How do you feel about having your own household?"

"No Henry I couldn't, really-

"No nonsense." He stopped me. "If you're going to be my future wife and Queen, you are going to need to know how to entertain and maintain a household."

"Are you sure Henry?" I ask.

"I am very sure, I don't want you to be servant to anyone anymore. You deserve more than that. A lot more and being shunned and spat on in her chambers will only bring you down. I will start on the arrangements as soon as possible." He kissed my forehead once more. "And im giving you a thousand crowns to buy some dresses and jewels as well."

"Henry please, I don't deserve this much." I shook my head.

"No my love, you deserve much more than those simple things." He kissed my fingers. "You will be the most happy."

"Oh my love." I say cupping his face and kissing him passionately.

"I thinking of renewing the French alliance." He said between our kisses. "Will you accompany me to an outdoor lunch with him?"

"I would be honored to my love." I smile pulling him closer once more.

/

Katherine.

"You're thinking of doing what?" He asked me once more.

"Ladies you are dismissed." I announce waiting for them all to leave. I summoned Ambassador Mendoza to my chambers to discuss the possibility of making my own Annulment and presenting it to Henry and the courts. So far it's not going as well as I thought. He looks at me like I am mad.

"Mi-Lady if you are thinking of making your own annulment you need lawyers and the Kings permission." He informed me.

"Thomas More is a lawyer." I stated. "He has been a dearest friend to me and there is not a doubt in my mind he wouldn't help me."

"But Thomas is very loyal to the King." He informed me.

"You may say that but since this Matter has become with public," I stood up, I can no longer sit anymore. "He has seemed to turn on Henry, only offering advice unless he has too. He visits me often and we speak of the proceedings even though he doesn't respect them. He wants to see me stay Queen but im fighting a losing battle."

"Mi-lady" He said standing as well.

"She has him pulled him into deep. I can see that he is in love with her and I no longer have his heart. I can call myself a queen till the end of my days but im not the queen in my husband's heart anymore. He has set his eyes upon another and he will do everything in his power to remove him. "I sigh, "I love Henry, I always have but my lawyers are threatening me and I cannot drag my nephew into this matter. Im not his subject."

"So you are just going to give up?" He bluntly said with no emotion and no title.

"What else can I do? I can't bear children anymore. England would fall into the Thames with a girl on the throne." I stated, "Mary is my one concern. My only concern actually. I care not what happens to myself, just my daughter. If I can produce an Annulment that Henry agrees with, I can retire to where ever I want and live out my days. Maybe even happy and content."

"I don't want to see you miserable your Majesty. Once the Boleyn whore comes to power she will do whatever she can to bring you down as well as the Princess and I don't want to see that and neither would my master, your nephew. He would fight for you and you know it." He said trying to change my mind.

"Henry has evidence of my treason in a letter I wrote my nephew when all this started." I looked outside at the gardens that I have grown so much to love. He was out there with her, mounting a horse but he kissed her before helping her. He never kissed me like that, even when we were first married. "Mistress Darrell"

"Yes Mi-lady?" She asked with a bow.

"Please summon my lawyers and Thomas More."

"At once." She bowed once more and left my chambers.

A few silent moments later, Bishop Fisher and Bishop Canterbury as well as Thomas More are standing infront of me. Acknowledging me as their queen. This will the one part I miss. I gesture to the table where Chapuys is already waiting even though he protested to this meeting even further. They all think I should fight the King for my Queen ship but I don't think I can.

"I have summoned you gentlemen to write out an opposing annulment to my husband the King. Something that doesn't contradict the one he has already sent me. I want Mary to be the prime concern as well as my wellbeing. I will give up my right as Queen and become the Dowager Princess of Wales once again as long as he comes to terms with whatever you input." I say looking around at all of them. Silence is what I heard.

"Are you mad mi-lady?" Thomas Asked.

I shook my head. "No I am not mad Thomas. You know henry better than anyone at this table and you know he will do anything to remove me, even if it resorts to made up treason. I cannot jeopardize my life and that of my daughter Mary either."

"If you will give us a few days your Majesty to draw something up than we will go over the details." Fisher stated even though I could see the displeasure on his face.

"Thank you gentlemen." I stood up, them as well and each one bowed to be before leaving me alone with no one but Mistress Darrell. These next few days I will be avoided the King and remain in my chambers till something is decided, hopefully they will come through for me.

/

Okay I wrote this at work and the annulment story line just kept coming back to me so here is my new story. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it and will review and like. But chapter two should be up in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer 1528,

Too much of my deliberation, I was finally given my own household. I have three ladies, Nan, cousin Madge, and a woman named Bess. All have sworn their selves me and have pledge their loyalty to me as well and I can say I do feel as though we will as be great friends. When I told henry the Queen has removed me from her household, he was furious but at the same time he understood why. A woman who he is trying to replace her with is serving her like a common maid and I can see where that would irritate someone. Having to look at the persons face in my ladies would get on my bad side as well.  
Henry tells me there is an outbreak of the Sweat accumulating around us and a few reports in the city and the castle is on its toes. Nan brushed my hair while I read from a book Master Cromwell has given me but there is a low whine behind me from a maid who is changing the linin on my bed. Stopping Nan I turn around to face her. She is pale, dressing a yellow dress and a white bonnet. I don't think I know this one but she does seem to be in distress.

"Child, what is it?" I ask setting my book down.

"My stomach it hurts and I'm dizzy." I could see the panic set into her face. "That's it, I've caught the sweat."

"Oh child no it's just a headache nothing more." I stand up going over to her. By this time she is on her knees, doubled over in pain holding her stomach and I can't help but think that maybe she does. Her screams are alarming and I hug her to calm her but what is she does have it? I could catch it. Slowly I back up from her, grabbing a quick coverlet and run from my room, trying to cover my corset in the process to my brother's chambers. "My maid, my maid," I say out of breathe.

"Anne what is it?" He asks trying to calm me.

"One of my servants has the sweat." I clutch my chest.

"What is going on in here?" My father comes in.

"One of Anne's servants has caught the Sweat." George informs him.

I could see the panic on my father's face as well. He ordered me to write a letter to Henry, stating that we were leaving for Hever as to one of my maids getting sick and have Nan and Madge pack my things as soon as possible. I had come too far to become stricken with this sickness. On the way out of the castle, I was unable to see Henry and my letter would have to be enough for him but I didn't feel that way. I wanted to see him, to let him know that I was okay but with the panic in my father and brother, they ushered me from the castle in great haste. George rode on horseback while my father and myself rode in the carriage. Being a confined space has never felt so uncomfortable and I felt like I couldn't breathe even though I was in my riding cloths. I can see my father taking glances at me in a concerned look and I can't but help but feel irritated.

"What" I finally ask.

"Are you sure you alright." He asked.

"Just because my maid caught the sweat you think me contaminated." I say furring my brow.

"No that's not it." He quickly looked away but I could tell there was more on this mind. The discomfort began to creep more up my spine and I shifted more in my seat then I normally would. His head jerked towards me suddenly as I started to gasp. "What is it?"

"I can't breathe." I gasp

"What?"

"I can't breathe, stop the coach." I said opening to the door and getting out. Once standing I was able to take a deep breath but it still didn't calm my nerves. I've caught it, I can feel it and I cry. Heavy tears run down my cheeks as I continue to walk forward and I can't shut my brain off. I don't want to die, this cannot be my fate, and I will not end it this way. The last thing I see if George dismounting his horse as the world went black.

/

Katherine,

The sweat is at our door step. Many have fallen to the sweat and it seems this may be an act of god. I have prayed for hours for our court to be safe and for it not to linger longer then necessary but it seems my prayers are unanswered. I've been told William Compton has come down with the sickness but I do not know his progress. Only time will tell if he shall live or die and I pray that he survives.

"Mi-Lady the king is here." Mistress Darrell announced, pulling my attention away from packing my trunk.

He is dressed in a dark blue, a color that brings out his eyes and stunning features. "I'm sending you to Ludlow."

"Does it please you to send me away?"

"Do you not want to see our daughter?" He says ignoring my question all together.

"Yeah I miss Mary very much. " I trail off and I become angry. "Are you sending me away so you can be with her?"

"No she left-"He stopped, "You mean Mistress Boleyn?"

"Of course I mean your Mistress; you make no secret of her." I snap.

"She is not my Mistress, we do not sleep together. One of her maids caught the Sweat." He said looking around the room. "I'm sending you to Ludlow for your own safety. We may be going through this ugly matter but I still care enough for you to save your life."

The feeling of his touch on my arms sent my stomach into fluttering and I can't help but touch him as well. "When you talk like that my love," He released me and my anger came back. "You talk to me of the plague but act as though love is a plague."

He stopped at the door and turned back to me a hint of irritation in his face, "While you in Ludlow, tell Mary, her father The King loves very much." And with that he was gone, slamming the door on his way out. This is how it's going to be, a few quick words between us and then he is gone, leaving me to wonder when I will be banished from the castle and have to fend on my own. This feels like just after Arthur died and I was on my own for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Madam the coach is here."

"Thank you Mistress Derby." I smile at her while another maid clasped my cloak. The castle sounds like a ghost town. There is no one in the main hall, waiting to speak with the King or gossiping among each other. I'm use to hearing mutters and stares but today there is nothing which tells me the sweat is more of a threat then I first thought. Mistress Darrell and Derby rode with me in the first coach while my other ladies took the second. With Ludlow so far we would have to pass through many country sides to get there and by reports it doesn't seem like our route would be blocked by any sickness as long as we didn't stop.  
So many thoughts ran through my mind, was this god's way of punishing us for not following his word or was it something else. Many of us will not survive and I dread it all.

"What did you say Mistress Darrell?" I say looking at the whispering girls.

"I heard the count was three hundred dead and counting in the city." She repeated

"I heard the rumor that the sweat started in Warwickshire, near William Compton's place." Derby said "His lady wife is so devastated, I pray for her."

"That is all we can do for the moment." I nod, "I'm sure this epidemic shall be contained within a week." Or at least I do pray it will be.

"If you wish to rest Madam I will wake you when we arrive to Ludlow." Darrell smiled at me and patted my hand.

"Thank you." I say, leaning back on the seat and pull my cloak closer to me.

The carriage started to slow as we came upon Ludlow Castle; both of my ladies were leaned against one another in a heavy sleep. The castle show bright against the night sky and a waiting party stood outside to greet us. Once we stopped both ladies quickly woke to see me already awake as well. Both apologized but all I could do was smile.

"Madam." A Guard said opening the carriage door and holding out his hand for me. My foot hit the ground and I instantly became excited. It has been a long few months since I have seen my daughter and I missed her dearly.

"Your Majesty, welcome to Ludlow Castle, your chambers have been made ready for you, but first Princess Mary wanted you and her to dine alone for this evening." Lady Salisbury bowed to me.

"Thank you so much." I smile at her, following her into the castle. Mary stood in the middle of the room as we entered in her best dress. She hands were clasped in front of her bodice and her hair neatly wrapped around a small head dress. A spitting image of myself at that age, right down to the way she stood. Not having her at Whitehall has made me ache to see her, our walks in the gardens and the small tea parties we secretly had.

"Welcome to Ludlow Castle Mama." She greeted me and I wanted to cry. She had grown up so much in these past six months and I haven't been able to see it. All formalities aside I ran to her, embracing her like I once did when she was a babe and her hands wrapped around me in a gripped hug.

"Hello my darling girl." I kissed her forehead.

"I have organized a feast with the help of Lady Salisbury for your arrival." She smiled, hugging me once more and taking my hand. "Shall we Mama?"

"Oh course my darling."

The banquet hall at Ludlow was much smaller then at Whitehall but it still had the same feeling. Music played in the corner as well as tables of fresh fruits and drinks. She ushered me to a table, having me sit as close to her as possible with a huge grin on her face still.

"You have really outdone yourself Mary, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Mama." She smiled. "When we received word that you were coming I made sure everything was perfect for your arrival, I didn't want anything out of place."

"I am very impressed, as would your father."

"Why did father not come?"

"He has to stay at court to run the country even though we are under the sweat." I say hoping it will wade her curiosity. "He does send his regards and that he loves you very much."

"I miss papa, he doesn't visit me as much as he used too." She sighed.

"Don't worry my darling, after all this is over I will summon you to court and you can see your father." I promised her

"Thank you Mama." She smiled once more.

After dinner and a round of music by Mary, the castle died down. Servants cleaned the banquet hall while I escorted Mary to her chambers to help her for bed. Her room looked like her fathers. Books and parchments sitting everywhere as well as drawing and nonsense writings lying on shelves and tables. She was her father's daughter alright and there would be no denying that. Folding back her blankets, I hugged her and helped her into bed.

"Good night mother." She yawned.

"Goodnight my darling." I say leaning down and kissing her on the head before leaving her room. My ladies help me dress for the night and I can't keep from thinking of all the lives in England. How many are dead or are sick and may not survive, is this really how it will end. With so many dead how will the world coop. Will all be well once this is over or will be turn our worse? Lying down I face the fire and clutching a pillow, hoping and praying for a better tomorrow.

/

Henry,

I have sent my best doctor to Anne's home, for I worry about my love with all my heart. Her father wrote to me a week ago stating that my sweetheart had come down with the sickness and she was at deaths door. As quickly as I could I sent my best doctor to her and told him to do whatever was necessary to heal her. She is the love I have always waited for; I cannot lose her now, not to something like this. What kind of King would I be is I allowed her to pass on. I would rather die by her side then not at all. How could I allow all of this to happen? A plague is running through my own kingdom and I feel so powerless to stop it. It has me running in fear from castle to castle farther away from London and Whitehall leaving Wolsey in charge as well as Thomas More. I do not fear death but I do fear sickness for my sake. Slowly reports are coming in from, Greenwich, Hatfield, London and many more that the Sweat is receding and that many are making a slow recovery but the only one I'm worried about it my sweetheart. She is my greatest concern. Will she live through this? Will I get a letter from Hever stating she is with the Angels? No I must not think this way. She will make a full recovery and everything will be the same.  
I have had many nightmares while I have been staying here at Castle Placentia, doesn't not help that this is where my mother died of childbed fever. I fear I may turn a corner and her ghost shall be standing there waiting for me. This plague has brought fears upon me that I wish to forget and act as though they are no longer a threat but I can no long deny this.

"Your Majesty a letter from Hever." A servant yelled from the other side of the door. Since the plague I haven't allowed anyone in this room since we came to this castle. He slid the letter to me under the door and I waited till he his footsteps could no long her heard before I picked it up and sanitized it in the smoke.

Dear Your Majesty,

As of this morning Annamarie has woken up from her slumber and seems to be well enough to speak. She has evaded the plague and is recovering slowly. I hope this letter finds your Majesty in good health and has evaded the sickness as well. We will be awaiting your orders once the sweat is complete done.

Earl of Wiltshire

Falling to my knees I sob in happiness clutching the letter to my chest. My love has made it through and she is recovering and soon we shall be together again.

"Boy." I yell quickly standing on my feet.

"Yes mi-lord." He opened the door.

"Pack our things we are going back to London." I ordered, refolding the letter and placing it in my pocket.

"At once sir" He bowed and rushed off. I will treasure this letter. To be honest is was the letter I was dreading from the beginning. What is she hasn't survived? Would I be stuck with Katherine till the end of my days or would be take the Annulment I am offering her and disappear like I want her too. With her nephew now the King of Spain and the Holy Roman Emperor it would be very difficult to rid myself of her. Quickly mounting my horse, I take off, riding at full speed back to London to reestablish my court and to mourn the ones who have died in this horrible struggle.

/

Katherine embrace Mary once more, before leaving her daughters side and entering the coach. It pained her to leave Ludlow and her daughter's small court but she was needed back at Whitehall. Reposts from all over the country had been send to her as well as her husband about the Sweat and how more and more of the English people were recovering and the sickness was leaving the area. Henry sent a letter a day ago, stating it was safe to return but she didn't have to if she didn't want to but she knew she had too. The annulment was not going to be passed in front of Mary and she still needed to consult with her own lawyers if they had survived.  
Whitehall still seemed dark as the carriage pulled up in front of the castle. She knew the gloom would still be lingering until the dead were laid to rest and honored in a sermon. She quietly walked the halls back to her chambers, her hands tucked away in the hidden pockets of her black mourning dress. Her trunks had already been delivered by servants and she sighed, knowing she would have to unpack them once again. Once she was settled back in, she left for the chapel and only taking Mistress Darrel to attend on her. Kneeling down on a pillow, with her rosary clasped firmly in her hand she began to pray and did not stop till the sun set for the day.

At Hever,

Anne woke in a fog, she had no memory of the past few weeks for why she was lying in bed, her breathe coming in short gasps and her body freezing. In a jolt her chambers door opened, entering her brother and father. Both kneeling at her bedside, her father taking her hand and kissing her fingers and palm.

"You know what you have done my child, you have risen from the dead." He continued to kiss her hand. "And now you can see the King and everything will be as it was."

"Papa, I'm so thirsty." She groaned but she was stopped from moving by George.

"Don't move so much yet Anne, I will get you some water." He told her, leaving her room quickly.

"You are our savor Anne, do you know that." Her father continued to mumble things she really couldn't comprehend and waited for the water. George handed her the water goblet, sitting on the edge of her bed and helped her sip the water slowly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, holding the goblet in his lap till she wanted more.

"I could really use a bath." She chuckled motioning for the water once more.

Her father quickly left her chambers, yelling at maids and servants to draw a bath, prepare a feast and get Anne some fresh clothing for after her bath. She leaned back on her pillows and finally took a deep breath even though the pain in her lungs was unbearable. Her body aches and her blankets were wet with sweat. George sat the goblet down on the table and pulled her blankets back, helping her from her bed and towards the bath the maids had prepared for her. He quickly looked up as Anne slunk down into the huge tub, soaking her white chemise before he let go of her. He asked her once more if she needed anything and with a shake of her head he left the room allowing her privacy.

"Write a letter to the king, and tell him that she is recovered and they can see each other once more." His father order.

"Can't you wait as least a few days." George glared at him. "She just woke up, I'm sure she doesn't want to see anyone for a few days or so. I'll send him a letter stating that she has recovered but she still has a long road to go, I'm sure the King will understand."

"Are you defying me?" His father asked.

"Yes I am and if your so fucking worried about her you write the damn letter." George spat, throwing up his hands and leaving the castle. Fresh air is what he needed, after being cooped up in the castle since Anne became sick. He sat under a tree at the far end the gardens enjoying the summer breeze and the birds chirping.

/

Anne,

I waited for him, with Nan by my side. She never left me when I was sick and I rewarded her greatly for that. She really is my true and loyal servant. I sent a letter to Henry, requesting him to meet me at the edge of the gardens once I was much better and I am. I feel as strong as I was when I first became sick and here I am. A month later, meeting my love after being away for so long.

"He has arrived mi-lady." Nan said looking at the trees.

He did come and the love on his face filled me with dying light. My heart fluttered with from his look and I stood up, the vail I wore swaying in the breeze as I walked towards him with my palms out. Oh how I have missed him. To feel his arms around me, his lips pressed again my own and to have him shower me with love. I prayed to god thanking him for every waking moment and how I dreaded being away from my love for this long.  
Henry swooped me into his muscular arms, twirling me around in the grass and planting kisses upon kisses on my lips. My fingers grasped his coat, tears streaming down my face while our lips smashed against one another.

"Oh my love." I look up at him as he kisses me once again with passion.

"Thank you god." I heard henry say hugging me tightly. "Thank you."

I know this chapter is kind of short and I apologize for it but I'm mapping out for later longer chapters and I needed to get sweat out the ballpark. Thank you all who Favorited and Followed. Thank you QueenAnneTudor for review, it's the highlight of my day when I get a review email. The next chapter will be a lot longer.

Disclaimer, I do not own the Tudors just the story line.


	3. Chapter 3

/

Katherine,

I know a lot of people were displeased with my walk out of court a week ago, I can still hear the rumors that the king is correct and im only defying him because I wish to humiliate him but that is not the case. I needed to make a statement that I was not going to submit under the ruling of his court session or that of Carinal Wolsey who has taken it upon himself to delegate over the ruling. He is my enemy and forever will be. It seems my only supports is the Duke of Suffolk and my new lawyers but when they accused me of not submitting myself to the kings authority and stated that I hated the king for no obeying him I dismissed them and brought my own lawyers back. Bishop Fisher and Canterbury. Thomas more doesn't visit me anymore and I understand why. He has to act on the king and stay in his good graces and by him visiting me could look back on him in the Kings eyes. I know this may seem unqueenly but I really did hope that she wouldn't had made it through the sickness, but her and her family is here back at court and are still the powerful.

I feel like im beings backed into a corner and I can't breathe just like now. Im sitting in Henrys chambers having what a can call a one sided lunch because im eating but Henry is behind me, with a goblet of wine in his hand and im picking at my plate infront of me. He was so angry when I left the court room and I thought he would run after me and demand I return but nothing. My own annulment papers were coming in nicely and I only needed to stall a few more weeks before I could present them to Henry but I have a nagging feeling that I cannot wait that long. I need to make sure that everything for My Mary is correct before I can present it to him. I hear that she is betrothed to King Francis son the Duke of Orleans without my knowledge, I would rather have an imperial alliance then a French one.

"Have you nothing kind to say" I finally say, turning around in my chair to face him.

"Kind?" He questioned

"To your wife, the mother of your child. You treat me so unkindly and in public you neglect me." I try to say without wanting to break down in tears.

"Katherine you must accept the inevitable." He said pouring him another cup and coming to the table. "The weight of the academic opinion is against us. We were never legally man and wife and if the court doesn't decide in my favor I will denounce the pope a heretic and marry whom I please."

"Sweetheart." I say standing from my chair and going to his side, "By all the Angels, I was intact when I came to your bed."

"All right." He yelled, "So you were a fucking virgin that's not the point Katherine. I want a devoice because you can no longer give me a male issue. What does that look like on me? I only have a bastard son and a daughter that no one wants to marry their son. What does that tell you? All the Europe thinks she isn't worthy of marriage."

Tears threatened to run but I blinked them away. Was this true what he is saying, how could he. "But she is betrothed to the Duke of Orleans how could no one want to marry her?"

"She may be betrothed now but im sure Francis will break that betrothal just like all the other ones as well." He growled. "Whether or no you agree to the betrothal. She is mine to deal with as I see fit."

"But she is my daughter too." I protested

"And I am the King of England Katherine you will obey me." He yelled once more and stalking into his inner chamber and slamming the door, leaving me alone. I sat back down, holding my head in my hands and trying not to cry. I tried not to take what he said to heart but what if he was correct. All of Europe doesn't want anything to do with My Mary. What is wrong with her? She is wonderful child of twelve years. She may be sickly sometimes but her health always bounces back, if she stays a princess someone will need a marriage won't they?

My ladies joined me as I left henrys chambers, I know they heard the yelling because they kept their heads down once I came through the door. Everyone will know that he and I argued. Gossip runs through this court like wild fire. My lawyers were the first thing on my mind, I needed to speak with them about my annulment and what the first thing above all others needs to be put in there.

"You may wait for me here." I say to my ladies. I opened the door to the chapel glancing around for Bishop Fisher. He stood by a private room with Thomas More waiting for me with a smile.

"Your Majesty." He says taking my hand and kissing it.

"It's good to see you Thomas and you as well Bishop Fisher" I smile entering the room first with them following.

"Please have a seat Madam." Fisher offered a chair. "I know we haven't spoken to you in a while but we have been busy with your annulment papers and trying to compare from The Kings papers and write one that is similar."

"What do you mean similar." I ask.

"He wants you to void out your marriage complete, as though you two were never at the alter and if that happens it would mean that Princess Mary would considered illegitimate and a bastard." Fisher explained.

"I don't want that to happen at all. Mary is a Princess and she is the Kings daughter." I stated in shock, how could someone name my daughter a bastard? It would be unthinkable.

"None of us do mi-lady." Thomas touched my hand. "That is why I am working both sides. By day im Wolsey's confident and by night I am help Fisher and Canterbury with your annulment papers. I don't want you to have the short end of the stick. The English people love you and they praise your name." He smiled "On the day of the court and you left, many were cheering your name because they believe this is unfair treatment of you. Many still want to see you on the throne."

"Oh Thomas I want to believe that so much." I say trying to hide my sorrow. "The King has been so unkind to me and I know it's because he wants this matter to end quickly but my main concern is Mary. She doesn't deserve this. It's bad enough the King put his bastard son above her as the Duke of Richmond which also makes him next in line to the thrown if anything happened to the King. I do not wish any ill will on him but I want to see Mary as the Queen."

"And you shouldn't give up hope. There is always a chance if this all does go through that She will not do as she is promising and has a daughter or none." Thomas said.

"That is not something to wish upon someone Thomas. I know what it's like to lose children. It stings at the heart." I glared at him. How could he say such things? I know Anne hasn't had any children but a miscarriage is nothing but harmful.

"Please forgive me your Majesty, I shall not speak of the lady Anne again." He said.

"Mi-lady I have arranged a meeting tomorrow after court with the Cardinal Campeggio to put your annulment infront of him as well as henrys to see which he will allow." Fisher smiled at me. "Im sure he will choose you."

"Yes but what is in my annulment?" I ask "You three have yet to tell me."

"It states that the marriage between you and the King is valid upon the dispensation of the Pope had signed when Arthur had died and that Mary is a legitimate daughter of the king and that she is to remain a princess even if other daughters are bore. It states that you will renounce yourself as Queen of England and give back the official jewels of England upon signing this document and your title will be Dowager Princess of Wales. You can live in home of your choosing with 6000 pounds a year and you will not fight the King on any other Matter." Canterbury read from the parchment infront of him.

"I want that Mary needs to be married by the age of fifteen to a man befitting her station." I say, "She deserves a family of her own one day."

"Of course, whatever is that your Majesty requires." He nodded.

"Do you really want to give up this easily?" Thomas Asked me.

"What other choice do I have? If I keep fighting, I will lose everything I have worked so hard to get. Henry may even try to marry be off to someone else just to keep me quite but he will not have to worry." I chuckled.

"But what if we did put that in your annulment?" Thomas suggested.

"What?" I questioned. "Me be married again after all this I would rather be in a nunnery."

"We could put that after the Annulment, and once the King is officially married once again that he could find you a proper husband. He wouldn't argue on it and he would keep you at close range to ensure that you did nothing to jeopardize the marriage he will have or any children he would have from it because he would not see you as a threat." He explained. "Plus a new marriage for you would appease your nephew as well."

"Do you really think it could work?" I asked standing up as did they.

"If we get it written our and presented to Campeggio im sure things will work out in your favor Your Majesty." Fisher Agreed.

"I trust you gentlemen, you have been true and loyal to me in this matter and I will make sure you are rewarded accordingly." I nod to them as Thomas opened the door. My ladies followed me from the chapel, returning to my rooms. The thought of me being married again after all this did seem a bit over whelming. Who would he choose, probably someone from this close round of friends or someone he can control easily? The utter thought gave me shivers.

/

Anne,

Anger, utter utmost anger is what I felt. After the court hearing that damn cardinal still hasn't made a decision and I feel as though im getting the run around. I just wish to be married and have sons but I have to wait. I always am waiting. Henry has been in here explain all of this but the more he speaks the angrier I get.

"Did I not tell you that is you argued with the Queen, she would sure have the upper hand? I see now, that maybe one morning you will succumb to her reasoning and cast me off." I yell stalking from the main chambers into my bedroom throwing off my hate in the process, not caring where it landed.

"What do you mean?" He asked grabbing me by my shoulders trying to get my attention. "Anne I love you."

"Let me go." I say shrugging him off, "Let me go. Why don't you see? Why can't you understand that I've been waiting for so long? And for what? I could have contracted some advantageous marriage and borne sons which is a woman's greatest consolations in this life but instead I have been waiting my time and my youth for no purpose at all."

"Anne you must stop this." He grabbed me once more trying to calm me. "You will have sons. We will have sons."

"No, no it's too late. Your wife won't let you go." I pushed him away "I should have realized."

"Where are you going" He yelled.

"Home." I yelled back leaving my chambers. I could hear him yell that he was the King of England but I didn't turn back. She won't let him go and here I am waiting myself away for a man that I cannot have because of it. I want to so badly be by his side but how can I when his wife won't release him. I don't have forever. Mounting my horse I left, heading for Hever and not once did I look back. I know he may seem upset and angry but this would give me time to think everything over. My ride to Hever was relaxing in a way. The windblown through my loose hair and the autumn breeze was just what I needed to cool myself off from our heated argument. If he wanted to speak with me he could come to Hever to speak with me. Till then I would remain here and unless summoned back.

I arrived home by night fall, my fingers stiff from holding on to the reigns but I didn't care. My mind was clear and I felt at ease. Dismounting, a stable boy took my horse as I headed into the house only to be attacked by two redheaded children.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" I say as she came around the corner.

"The question is sister, what are you doing here?" She countered back.

"I asked first." I chuckled kneeling down to give my niece and nephew a proper hug.

"We have missed you Auntie Anne." Katie said.

"I have missed you and your brother just as much." I smile. "Go with your nanny and get ready for bed and I will come and tuck you in."

"Yes." Harry squealed following his sister up the stairs.

"Why are you here Marie?" I ask again since the children were gone.

"Williams's family removed me from our home in the country." She tried to hold him her sorrow. "They think that the children are not his because I was a mistress of the Kings for a while."

"Sister please don't cry." I say pulling her into a hug. "I knew the Carey family would do this if he ever passed. God rest his soul."

"Harry is such a lovely boy and Katie is a wonderful helper and big sister." Marie cried.

"It's alright, let it out sister." I cooed her and stroked her hair. "Everything will be alright. I will speak to the King about getting you a proper marriage when I am Queen alright."

"Now I have cried my problems, why are you here? I never received a message that you were coming." She leaned back wiping her tears.

"The Kings matter is just gnawing at me you know. What if the queen doesn't let him go and everything I have worked so hard on slips between my fingers? I want to be his wife so bad but it's so far from my grasp." I began to pace, "She doesn't come to the court meetings and he is giving into her at every possible moment. Just by not showing at court has all of London yelling and cheering her name."

"But by not showing isn't that an insult to the king?" Marie asked.

"I tried to tell him that but he said her lawyers are showing for her." I groan and sit back down. "I don't know what to do, I've denounce Wolsey like father asked, I haven't given into his advances and I desperately want too. I want to be his lawful wife but how can I if she's still there. He deserves a son."

"The way of court is odd, but by her defying the king and not doing as he as commanded is an insult to him. Henry is a sucker for his pride and she is tearing him down on it." She agreed.

"I fear he way cast me off if he succumbs to any reasoning from her." I sigh, "I can only hold him at bay for so long before he just takes what he wants."

"If he got his way with you he really would cast you off once he got what he wanted and all of our efforts would have been for nothing."

"You don't have to tell me because I already know."

"Auntie Anne we are ready." I heard Harry yell from the stairs. With a smile I leave my sister and follow him up the stairs and into the nursery that I use to share with my siblings. Hasn't changed that much just more dolls and toys everywhere. I kissed Katie on the forehead tucking her into bed and then moving to Harry. I know he is the Kings son, I can see it in his face as well as the red and blonde hair he has. His nose is that of the Kings and when he smiles or laughs he snorts just like him as well. I want to have a son just the same. To be able to tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight knowing that I created this and it was right.

"Goodnight Auntie Anne." He whispers, rolling over to face the window as I pull the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight Harry." I whisper back, closing the door and leaving. Marie is waiting for me in my room once I am done. In silence she unlaces me and hands me a fresh chemise from her trunk. "Thank you sister. I didn't have time to pack anything. Me leaving was a bit spontaneous. He just made me so angry I didn't want to stay at Whitehall anymore."

"Well Hever can always be an escape. It was our childhood home." She hugged me. "I do have a few questions for you though Anne."

"It better not be about the King." I say laying down.

"No it's not about the King but it is about his daughter, the Princess Mary." She laid down beside me. "She is a young girl coming to the age of 15 and she should be getting married soon to a Prince and learning the ways of his country?"

"She is promised to the Duke of Orleans but you betrothal are broken all the time so there is no telling what is going to happen. I do know that Henry has kept the secrets of his divorce away from Ludlow and has forbidden anyone there to speak of it." I answered. "If Katherine does not comply I think Henry is going to take her privileges away from seeing her."

"Anne I want you to promise me something." Marie sat up glaring down at me.

"If she does get word of all of this, she may not treat you kindly or openly but I ask please be kind to her." She pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I be though?" I say sitting up as well. "I have nothing against her or her station. England will not accept a female ruler, everyone knows that. I would be considered her stepmother and I want to be kind to her just as I am to her father."

"But she is not going to see it that way, She is going to see it as you are taking her father away from her mother and there for she will be bitter towards you."

"I didn't think of that Marie." I frowned, "She will probably think of me as some jezebel. But how would I get through to her? I can't just visit her and explain myself and why I am doing this."

"When you go back to court, why not suggest to henry that you and him to see her. Have a few dresses made for her or buy her a new horse. I hear she is very good at music and dancing." She suggested. "I think the dresses would be better though. Who doesn't love a new gown?"

"I think you are right sister." I hugged. "I knew there was a reason I always kept you around."

"Yeah to get you out of trouble." She laughed.

The next morning, I took a walk in the gardens to go over what Marie and I spoke of last night. She was right, I am going to be the stepmother of Princess Mary, and even though I am taking her father away from her mother would she late me for it. Could she utterly despise me or plot against me. I do want to be kind to her and show her I am not a bad person but how? Would the dresses work or buying her a new horse? I do know her music is very wonderful, I have heard her play when I was in the Queens ladies. The real question is would she even see me as her step mother or an enemy?

/

"Welcome Bishop Fisher, my page stated you wanted to see me." Campeggio welcomed him, offering him a seat at his table while a servant poured him some wine.

"There is two more who will be joining us as well." He stated as the door opened.

Thomas More escorted the queen in secret to Campeggio's private rooms once the court meeting was completely over. Both men stood up, kissing her hand and offering her a seat on the right side of him. Two more goblets where brought in as well as a plate of grapes and cheese for their meeting.

"Welcome your Majesty, Fisher informed me that you wanted to meet with me and allow me to look over the annulment you and your lawyers have brought to my attention." He stated.

"Yes I do." She nodded, "After huge deliberation with myself and consulting with my lawyers I have created my own annulment to present to the king and the pope that I believe will please everyone. I have decided that if Henry accepts my annulment and the terms in it, I will go quietly."

"But this would mean giving up your right as Queen." Campeggio stated and she nodded.

"Yes I understand but if Mary stays a Princess I am will accept it." The Queen nodded. "I have nothing to defend myself with, I don't want a want a war to start out between my nephew and my husband. I understand that I am barren and I have even had a doctor confirm it so where would be no issue. I can't keep the Kings attention and I cannot bare him anymore children. The nunnery is off the table but I would be acceptable to another marriage if the king commands it."

"If this is what your majesty commands I will put these matters to Cardinal Wolsey and the pope as well as the King on the next court date. I had received a letter from his Holiness that the matter should be settled in Rome but since you have brought all of this to my attention I will write to him and explain what has happened and the annulment you have presented to me." Campeggio explained.

"Thank you Cardinal but I would like for the pope to review it as well and if that means by putting off the next court and announcing that the argument has to be settled in Rome I would appreciate that very much." She stated.

"What do you mean your Majesty?" He questioned.

"I would like for it to seem as though the Pope made my Annulment instead of myself and my lawyers." She said. , "Henry wouldn't think nothing of it and that it was me who decided on all of this."

"You do have a point mi-lady." Thomas agreed, "Henry has always been in let's say it if it was him who thought of it first he would accept it more."

"You all do know the King best and if this is something that you would like to be done I will try my best to do it." He smiled at the Queen. "I have always been in favor of you Mi-lady."

"Thank you Cardinal." Katherine smiled and stood from her chair. "Thank you Gentlemen but I must be leaving."

All three of them stood up, bowing to her as she left the room.

"Do you think this is work?" Thomas asked.

"If the Queen thinks it shall work, who are we to doubt her?" Bishop Fisher answered.

/

Anne,

"It seems father has requested you back at Court, the king misses you dearly and has pleaded with father to bring you back." Marie said before handing me the letter that arrived.

"But Im enjoying the country right now, must I go back." I groan but continued to watch Katie dance.

"It seems to be a command." She frowned as did I. I don't want to go back, I have enjoyed my two weeks here at Hever. My niece and nephew have become much company and I enjoy watching them in their studies and teaching Katie to dance. Looking up at Marie she is still frowning.

"What is it sister?" I ask.

"They have become so use to you since you arrived, it's going to break their heart once you leave." She answered.

"Do no fret dear sister, I shall return or better yet, I will have you come to Whitehall when I am queen and you will be head of my ladies. Well at least till I find you a good marriage."

"Oh Anne" She laughed, "Good luck."

"Is that a challenge?" I smirked, she knew how I was and our challenge game is still going. She may have two children but I will soon gain my winnings back.

"Yes it is." She smiled. "Shall we begin packing your things?"

"If we must," I sigh, "I will leave right after breakfast."

/

Henry,

Leaving the court hearing today, I am far from happy. Very far, it seems I will not get my verdict till October and that is a month away. What am I to do for a month? Sit here and twiddle my fingers until they pass judgment. They think they can play me as a fool and I not like being jerked around. A page announced that Lady Anne has arrived a few moments ago and I desperately wanted to see her. It's been almost a month and I longed for her kiss. Her coach stopped infront of the castle and she stepped out in a gown of dark blue, a color that suited her very well.

"Welcome back Sweetheart." I grasp her hand, helping her from the coach and pull her into my arms. "I have missed you."

"And I as well Henry." She kissed me, her hands running through my hair. "I have so much to tell you. Marie is at Hever and I met my niece and nephew. They are so wonderful. Harry has the chubbiest cheeks and Katie is a wonderful dancer."

"I would very much to see it." I kiss her once more before setting her on the ground. "I am sure you have heard."

"About the trial, yes I have. We will just have to wait till then shall we?" She smiled.

Two weeks in the country has done her some good. She no longer seems timid like she way and even her smile has returned. I requested her for a private dinner in my chambers once she was out of her riding cloths and had seen her father. I truly missed her, her presence is always what calms me after a long day in court.

"Welcome sweetheart." I look up but it wasn't Anne is was Katherine. "Katherine what can I help you with?"

"I wanted to give this to you." She said handing me a bustle of parchments.

"What is this?" I ask taking it from her.

"It's an annulment that I myself have brought up with my own lawyers and I have decided myself to present it to you." She said and folded her hands over her stomach like she use to when she was nervous.

"What do you think this is going to achieve?" I ask setting the papers on my desk.

"It will ride you of me sooner. So you can marry the Lady Anne." She explained as the door opened. Anne looked from me to her and froze.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked slowing making her way to myside.

"No sweetheart, please have a seat she was just leaving." I motion for Anne to sit. "I will over these documents and I will have my lawyers get back to you."

"Thank you Your Majesty." She bowed and left my room.

Glancing at Anne, she gave me a concern look and all I could do was shrug my shoulders. I really did not know what was going through her mind but if this is what we could agree upon I was at least take a look anything to marry my Anne but only if her terms are reasonable.

"Wolsey tells me that I will be summoned to Rome to answer for myself." I say sitting down next to her. "Can you imagine? Me, the king of England, who answered to no Authority but God. Damn Wolsey, damn him to hell."

"May I speak plainly?" She asked taking a drink.

"Of course sweetheart."

"There are some who on good authority care not for popes. These writers say that the king is both emperor and pope absolutely in his own kingdom."

"Which writers?" I ask, she has sparked my interest like she always does.

"I have a book to show you later, with your permission." She smiled so sweetly.

"Of course my darling." I say bringing her hand up to my lips and kiss her fingers. I've have missed her so much and she doesn't even realize it. "You gone those two weeks were very nerving for me. I missed you so much and at every moment I begged for you to return."

"I just needed to clear my head sweetheart is all?" She smiled, "Fresh air and the company of my sister was nice. Plus since her husband has died of the sweat she has been sucked in her sorrow even though she has two children to look after."

"Her husband was William Carey correct?"

"Yes he was." She nodded.

"I will have to see about getting her a better marriage when we are married."

"She would love that." She leaned over and kissed me. "There is something I would like to ask of you though."

"Anything my love."

"I wish to visit the Princess Mary with you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I know her birthday is in a few months and I would like to get her a horse and some dresses made if that isn't too much to ask."

"Oh sweetheart that sound like a wonderful idea. Since you are to be her step mother you two will have to meet eventually and I would like you both of good terms."

"I wish for the same my love." Anne Smiled.

/

Rome.

"These are from Queen Katherine, Your Holiness." Campeggio said, sitting down infront of Pope Clemet and handing him the annulment papers.

"What are these?" He asked opening the letter.

"She created her own annulment towards the King stating what she will and will not do." He spoke, "I feel as though she has a good argument but with the King is such a high demand and wanting her gone I would agree to her Annulment. It keeps her daughter a Princess and in the line of secession even if the king has other children with a future wife."

Clemet looked up after reading through the entire parchment. "Queen Katherine wrote this?"

"Yes Your Holiness with the help of her lawyers." He answered.

"She must see the King as a huge threat to her as well as the Princess is she is to come to this. But there is also the threat from the Emporer." He said grabbing a quil from the ink. "I will only grant the divorce is The King agrees to these terms in which she has requested."

"She has sent a separate letter to her nephew, asking to not become a threat to England or its people for the love of her."

"As she wishes than." He sighed.

Campeggio watched the Pope sign his name at the bottom of the parchment and seal it back with his seal. He stood up, bowing as much as he could before taking the papers from him.

"You will sail to England with this in two weeks time." Said Clemet as Campeggio opened the door.

"As you wish your Holiness." He agreed.

/

Okay so I know this chapter is long and there are some key issues but it will all add up in the end I promise. I know some wanted to see Katherine put up more of a fight but Mary is her biggest concern. I know in history she was treated horrible by Anne and Henry, I don't want that for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors but the story line.

Also, it may have said I uploaded a new chapter, I had to go back and mix a few things in the first chapter so there really isn't a new chapter but this one. Review and Fav!


	4. Chapter 4

November 1528

Henry,

"Charles, welcome to Grafton house I was wondering when you would arrive." I say leaning down to pull him up but he didn't move. "What is it Charles?"

"Please forgive me your Majesty but I didn't know."

Looking around I dismissed everyone but Anne, myself and Charles. "What is it Charles."

I could tell he was trying to hold him his sorrow, "Margaret has passed as of last night. She kept her consumption secret from me and I feel so guilty." He cried.

I was stiff, I could feel Anne beside me lacing her fingers into my own but I was numb. My sister was gone and passed on of consumption the worst of fates. "You didn't even tell me she was sick." I barely say.

"She didn't tell me, even when I asked if she was well." Charles said keeping his head down. "Please forgive me Your Majesty."

"Charles please return to your chambers and we will summon you back once you are well." Anne said helping him to his feet. "It's quite alright to be sad and feel the Sorrow you do. Losing a wife if a devastating cause please go and rest Charles."

"Thank you Mistress Anne." He said wiping his cheeks and leaving through the side door. I could feel her hug me from behind, her hands grasped my coat while I stared out the window at the low gray clouds. This was a sad day for England indeed. We lost a Princess and a beloved sister and wife as well as a mother to my niece and nephew.

"Henry." Anne muttered into my back. "It's alright to cry."

And with her words I did. My hands gripped the table cloth infront of me as the tears flowed from me. How could god do this? She stayed clutched to me while I cried about my sister only to turn me around and hug me while I cried even more on her shoulder. This is why I love her, she is kind and considerate even when I wish to be alone. She knows me and can see through my flaws.

"Anne my love" I say looking up at her and cupping her face. "Promise to never leave me, promise to stay by my side for the rest of my days."

"Henry I promise as long as you promise to love me forever." She countered back with a quick kiss on me lips.

"London would have to melt into the Thames first." I say kissing her back and pulling her close once more. "I have arranged for us to visit the Princess Mary tomorrow on our way back to Whitehall. Would you like that sweetheart?"

She nodded her head. "I would love that and I could present her dresses and new horse to you as well." She kissed me once more and looked up at the door. "What is it?"

"Cardinal Wolsey." A page announce.

He wasn't supposed to be here. Wiping the tears quickly from my cheeks I turn around to me. He bows muttering a Your Majesty but all I can think is anger. The courts didn't decide in my favor and I have yet to hear a verdict from Rome. I will not go to Rome and answer for myself. That is why I have him, he should be doing my bidding. Grasping him by the shoulders I pull him up, and taking him to the window with me.

"I hear you have been unwell." I say in a low tone. "Is it true?"

"Majesty, I have never been unwell enough to serve you." He answered.

"Good, because we have come a long way and there is still a great more to do." I looked up, "Don't be afraid, we shall speak properly tomorrow."

But there won't be a tomorrow for him. After Anne and the small court I have arranged here will be leaving to head back to Whitehall and he shall be arrested or sent back to his home in York but he does not know it. He has been the one prolonging my divorce these past 9 months. Pleading with Katherine about coming to the trail and threatening Campeggio. The next Morning Anne is waiting on her horse as well as Suffolk and Wiltshire. Whitehall is our destination but Anne and I will be taking a detour first.

"Good Morning sweetheart." I say looking up at her and touching her thigh before mounting my own horse. I can hear the commotion in the back behind me but I do not turn around, Wolsey is pleading for me to acknowledge him trying to get to me look at him but I must stay true to my convictions. Lightly kicking the horses' side he takes off out of gates and behind me all I can hear is the yelling of Your Majesty.

/

Princess Mary,

They act as though I don't know what is going on. Their whispering in the hallways and dark corridors still gets to my ears. My mother tried her best to act as though nothing was bothering her but I snuck into her chambers while she was out in the garden and seen her Annulment papers. She is trying to counter my fathers by submitting her own and I can stay a princess. But that means who is my father trying to replace my mother with? I have never met the woman all I know it that her name is Anne. I've always liked that name and at this moment I fear it. What if she turns out to be cruel and tried all she can to have me removed from my father's good graces? With everything that is currently happening one rumor could be the death or downgrade of me. I don't know if I could live as Lady Mary instead of Princess.

Outside there is a commotion and I can't help but leave my needlework along and go to the window. Outside my father is dismounting his horse with a young woman on another horse. He helps her down giving her a brief kiss on the forehead and I can see she is asking him if she looks alright. So this must be the woman he is trying to leave my mother for. The Lady Anne I presume. She is tall with long dark brown almost black hair and her eyes were the enticing shade of blue from what I could see. From behind she looked like my mother. Following her and my father is the Duke of Suffolk and the newly made Earl of Wiltshire as well as another person im not sure of. His short blonde hair lightly ruffled in the wind and his smile was memorizing so that I couldn't look away.

"Princess you have visitors." Lady Salisbury announce at my door.

"Who are they?" I asked

"Your father, the Duke of Suffolk, Earl of Wiltshire and Lord Rochford." She answered.

"And the woman."

"That is Lady Anne Boleyn." She said.

So her name was Anne Boleyn. I understand now. "I will be down in a moment. I need to change."

"Yes my Lady." She left the room.

I chose a deep blue gown with a matching tiara, and the same color of slippers before looking at myself in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. My father was the first to greet me in the banquet hall pulling me into a fatherly huge before looking me over.

"You look just like your mother." He smiled. "Im so proud of you for it too."

"Thank you Your Majesty." I bow to him.

"Mary call me father." He insisted.

"As you wish Maj-Papa." I say correcting myself quickly. "What brings you to Ludlow?"

"I wish to present someone to you." He says as the door opens and she walks in with Suffolk and the one know as Rochford behind her. Her eyes are like dark hooks and I can see why my father is fascinated by her. She is pretty.

"Princess Mary, It's so good to finally meet you." She says and curtsy to me.

"It's nice to meet you too Lady Anne." I smile.

"I have brought something for you, well two things actually." She smiled finally. Rochford brought in a reasonable size chest and sat it down next to both of us before opening it. "I know your birthday is a few weeks away and I wanted to give you a present or two. This is the finest cloth from France and Spain as well as some of Portugal and some of Germany. Im sure you could make dresses from them for you will be coming to court for the Christmas tide"

"Im what?" I asked looking to my father.

"Im inviting you to Christmas Tide until the New Year" He nodded with a smile. I have never been invited to Christmas Tide at Whitehall. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Will Mama be there as well?" I asked.

Anne nodded this time "Yes she will be and you can see her whenever you want."

"In moderation" My father stated quickly grabbing my hand, "Come there is still one more gift."

Our walk let us to the stables where a stable boy held the reigns of a white horse with a long mane. Looking between my father and the horse he nodded his head and I can help but squeal, very unprincessy like but I can't help it. My father bought me a horse and a pure white one at that.

"Lady Anne picked out the horse for you" He laughed, "If I knew you would have been this giddy I would have bought you two."

"Of your Majesty its wonderful thank you so much." I hug him briefly before pulling Anne into a hug as well. "Thank you as well Mistress Anne."

"You are very welcome Princess Mary."

"I have added riding to your lessons." My father smiled at me. "I do wish we could stay longer but we are on Progress back to Whitehall so we must be going before dark."

"Of course Papa, your visit was unexpected but I enjoyed our time together." I bowed, "Thank you for the trunk of cloth Lady Anne and for the horse Papa."

"The pleasure was all ours my daughter." I father said hugging me once more but I couldn't keep my eyes from the Lord Rochford as they hugged me. He must be Anne's brother. I stayed outside with my new horse while my father and his small court left Ludlow Castle. The stable boy showed me down to brush her and detangle her mane.

"Have you thought of a name Your Highness?" he asked me.

"Im not sure Mark." I say stopping my strokes. "I was thinking of Snow."

"Snow would be a lovely name Mi-lady." He smiled at me. "It was very generous for his Majesty and his Mistress to get you a horse."

"His Mistress" I say with a tone in my voice a little high.

"That is what she is." He bowed "Im sorry your Highness."

"Lady Anne is not my father's Mistress." I held my anger back. "Once you put Snow up you are dismissed from my stables."

"But your highness." He pleaded.

"Dismissed" I yelled leaving him alone. From my mother's annulment papers it stated that they haven't slept together or have sinned. How can she be a mistress if they are to marry? The pope would never allow such a thing would he? Lady Salisbury could see that I was upset upon entering the castle but she dare not say anything. I ate my supper alone thinking of everything that will be coming forth in the next few months.

"Lady Salisbury" I say looking up.

"Yes Your Highness?" She bows.

"We need a new stable boy." I order.

/

Anne,

He is pacing infront of me and has been for quite some time now. Since us coming back from our progress he has asked for me to show in the book I had and I have and he has been reading it nonstop. He called me into his chambers tonight to discuss it which didn't surprise me one bit. I knew he would need to speak with me about it.

"The King is the representative of god on earth and his law is god's law." He began "The ruler is accountable to god alone and the obedience of his subject is an obedience required by god and for the church and the pope to rule the pprinces of eruope is not only a shame above all shames but an inversion of the divine order. One king and One law in god's name in every realm. This book is a book for me and all kings."

I smile, "And there are others just like it. Books which detail the abuses of power, privileges, the green of the clergy in Your Majesty's realm. Books which Wolsey deliberately kept hidden from you."

"I should like to read them." He stated, "Now I've taken power unto myself I shall work night and day if necessary to resolve things and that includes my annulment. " He leaned down and kissed me passionately. "I swear to you everything will be different."

"How different?" I ask leaning up to meet his lips once more. I want him no more like crave him and when he grabs me picking me up and setting me on his table. His hands are everywhere and I can't help but moan. He wants me just as bad as I want him but I must deny him. "Henry we can't."

He backs away, trying to control himself. "Im sorry. I got carried away with myself."

"It's alright, soon we be able to be husband and wife and you can have me whenever you will it." I pant, between my legs is on fire and he can tell by my actions. He comes closer, pulling my dress up to my thighs and I feel the warmth from his fingers brush against my thighs and touch me. His fingers dance against the most sensitive parts of me and I can't help but moan. Hearing the door, I quickly close my legs, remove his hand and hope down from the table.

"Earl of Wiltshire, your Majesty." A page said with a bow.

"Hello Papa." I smile.

"Your Majesty." My father bows to him.

"What is it?" Henry asks, I can tell he is irritated as am I but being a King you barely have any privacy.

"A messenger from Rome has arrived stating that Cardinal Campeggio will be arriving within the month." He said

"For what?"

"It seems that Pope Clemet has agreed to the Queens annulment and denied you own." He explained.

"What Annulment?" Henry asked.

"It seems that bishop Fisher, Lord Chancellor and the Bishop of Canterbury." He answered.

"I don't remember her giving me any papers"

"Henry but she did." I spoke up and now he is glaring at me. "When I came back to Whitehall she was in here with you before our private diner." I reminded him.

For a moment I thought he was going to yell, show the temper he was so famous for but he didn't. He calmly went to his desk, sorted through the mess he had before grabbing a blue folder.

"You two are dismissed." He ordered but not before kissing me sweetly. "I will see you tomorrow."

/

Henry.

"Goodnight My love." He heard her say before leaving the room with her father. It didn't occur to him to even open the documents that she had given him. How could he have been such a fool? He didn't even know what was in the papers. He has been so busy with the trail and with Wolsey that the meeting with her erased itself from him memory.

"Boy, send for Mr. Cromwell." He ordered before opening the folder. There were four different parchments, each one stating the same thing everything that contradicted his own annulment for her.

"You summoned me your Majesty." Cromwell spoke with a bow.

"Please sit." He said sliding the folder to him.

Cromwell took his time reading over each of the documents, he would look up at the King briefly for a moment before he would continue to read. On the final draft Cromwell nodded his head in disbelief. Henry stood from his chair, pacing infront of the fireplace while Cromwell took his time, trying to decide the correct amount of words to tell Henry and not lose his own head.

"Well Cromwell." Henry finally snapped.

"It seems the Queen went behind your back and made her own." He answered.

"Yes I understand that but what does it say. Im to angry to understand." He paced more.

"It stated that she will agree to the annulment between you and herself but she wants to be referred to as the Dowager Princess of Wales and granted a pension of 6000 pounds a year and a choosing of her house where it pleases her unless you find her a proper marriage and that he will obey your every command. She stated that she would like the Princess Mary to remain a Princess and at the time of her 16th birthday find her a proper marriage befitting her station and she will give up the title of Queen as well as the Jewels she received when she became a Queen." Cromwell explained.

Henry stopped pacing. "A marriage you say?"

"That's what it seems, Your Majesty." Cromwell answered.

"What about the Emperor though?"

"It doesn't state anything about him in these document." He answered.

"So im free?" Henry questioned.

"It seems so your Majesty." Cromwell answered. "Lord Wiltshire came to me about the messenger and said that Cardinal Campeggio is coming back to Court to present these terms to you because Pope Clemet agreed to her annulment."

"That what it seems." Henry nodded in disbelief. "But think Cromwell I could me Married next year and a Prince on his way the winter."

"Yes of course your Majesty." Cromwell stood up and bowed. "A very joyous day it will be."

/

Katherine,

I received a letter from the disgraced Cardinal Wolsey, pleading with me to speak with the king on his behalf but I cannot. With my own annulment being looked over by the pope and Henry I cannot jeopardize myself to him. He has always been my enemy and now that is he disgraced he expects me to help him back into power but I cannot. Thomas More as been placed at Lord Chancellor for His Majesty and I couldn't be happier about it. No news from the Pope or from Cardinal Campeggio and im starting to think that the Pope denied my requests for the terms of my own annulment. Why must we fight like this during the trials and the private sessions that they think I do not know about? But it seems I am always in the dark when it comes to the King. I didn't even know he went on process with a few until I needed to see him and his chambers was empty.

"Your Majesty the King is here to see you." Mistress Derby announces to me.

He is waiting for me near the door and I can't help but keep my smile away to show him that I am as strong as he is. I can act as a tyrant too and demand everything like he has. But his face isn't of irritation it's of happiness. Utter happiness.

"You have decided to visit me at this hour why?" I ask

"Cardinal Campeggio is returning to England within the next week to announce our annulment." He stated.

"What?"

"It seems Pope Clemet has agreed to your terms of the Annulment and overruled my own. From this day forth you will be known as the Dowager Princess of Wales not the Queen of England anymore." He says pulling me into an unexpected hug. "Thank you Katherine." He whispers and releases me.

"I didn't think the Pope would give the annulment a look." I say without realizing it.

"But he has and now I am free to marry who chose." He said. "There always will be a part of me that loves you and cares for you but I must move on finally."

"Are you going to still hold the true faith?" I ask. But he didn't answer, just shook his head.

"You will be allowed to stay in the Queens apartments till the New Year until then you will relinquish the Queens jewels as well as the royal seal. You can keep your household and your ladies as well as any jewelry I have gifted to you or you have made." He said

"Thank you Mi-Lord." I nodded to him.

"Goodbye Katherine." He said.

"Your Majesty." I say bowing to him as he leaved my chambers. Even though I am the one who made the terms, my chest heaves and I fall to my knees slowly. Tears poured from me as I lay on the floor crying. I didn't want to really end this way. I didn't want the pope to agree to my annulment but to continue to fight for what is rightfully mine but it seems this was the only way. My daughter gets to remain a Princess and I am nothing but a Princess again the same as my own daughter. Standing up, I composed myself. I am a princess and I shouldn't act this way.

"Mi-lady are you alright?" Mistress Darrell asked, taking my robe.

"Yes Mistress Darrell I am alright." I say crawling into my bed. "You are all dismissed until the morning."

Mi-lady, is all they mumble and leave my chambers and here I am alone with nothing but the roar of the fire and the light wind blowing outside. This would be the last year I would be in these chambers on the north end of the castle. The room that gets the best sunlight and I can see all of the gardens from one window. How would I be proceed now? Will they all still treat me with kindness or harsh because I gave up so easily. Sitting up, fear washed over me and I clutched a pillow. I forgot about the marriage clause in the agreements. What if henry marries me off? My worst fear would be having to marry a Boleyn. Henry wouldn't do that to me would he?

/

Anne,

"Are you happy Anne?" George asked. "The King is finally free and you two will be allowed to marry next year."

"Yes but at what cost?" She answered back. "He is still going to try to become the Supreme head of the Church. I have pushed him too far and I can't take it all away now. I have showed him the books and I have lead him to imprison Wolsey."

"Yes that is all true you must think of what you can bring him." Her father piped in. "When you give him his great desire and the succession is invested into your children we will have no one to fear."

"Mary is staying a Princess." She stated.

Her father glared at her. "What? If Mary stays a princess and you give him no issue she would be able to take over the crown if her father dies."

"It's treason to picture the kings' death father." George said.

"That's not the point." Thomas smacked his son on the back of the head. "If Mary ever becomes Queen all our hard work would be finished."

"I don't care how you see her, as a threat or not a threat. She is staying a Princess and she has been invited to Christmas Tide and will be staying till the New Year as well and I expect you to be kind to her. Is that understood?" Anne ordered.

"I like this attitude Anne." Her brother laughed.

"Are you ordering me around? You're still my daughter. You're no queen yet." He yelled.

"But I will be, and then you will have no right to order me around or yell at me like this." She argued back, leaving his chambers and heading for her own but she stopped in a dark corridor to wipe the tears away first. Once she becomes queen she is going to make sure her father cannot push her around like he has so far. Her siblings are not pawns he can use for a personal game of chess and once she became Queen all of that would change.

/

Henry.

Cromwell sighed, He didn't want to relay this information to the King but he had too. The guards found him this morning in a mess of himself and he couldn't bring himself to go and look as well. The King pulled back the arrow, shooting it into the target with Sir Knivert near him doing the same.

"You're a great shot Anthony." Henry spoke

"I learned from aiming at your ass when we were younger." He laughed as did the King. At least he was in good spirits.

"Mr. Cromwell what can I do you for." The King asked.

"I have some new, Mi-lord." Cromwell said hanging his head.

"What is it Cromwell."

Leaning in close to the King he Whispered, "Cardinal Wolsey is dead."

Henry glared at him. "How did it happen?"

"He took his own life." Cromwell continued to whisper.

"No one must know alright Thomas." Henry dropped the arrow he was holding.

"Of course your Majesty."

"I will finish my game. Than we shall talk." Henry smiled through the tears. "Go."

Cromwell bowed as did a few other and left with him. He heard the King yell another go before anyone actually moved. He looked back one last time to see Henry on his knees in tears.

/

So I let the Annulment go through. Yes I know Katherine sort of fell apart when he told her but this is how the story goes. I know I set Margret's death a little later in the story then when she did actual pass and she and Brandon only have two children when in history they have 4. Two girls and two boys. I really don't care for the woman he married after her so im not letting them get married. I have other plans for Brandon (just an FYI Brandon will be a little OC in this fic). Katherine will stay in the main people I do POVs from so she is not going to utterly disappear without a trace. And yes my chapters will become longer and align with the show more and more.

Also if you have any suggestions now I know QueenAnneTudor, you didn't want me to have Henry break from the true Faith but he still is going to become the ass that most of us know just not as bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors but the story line.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, (QueenAnneTudor) and those who have favored and followed. Now as a disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors just the story.

Now I am putting this at the beginning of this chapter because there is some mature content in this chapter and I wanted it to be at the beginning, not the end just in case. So really I'm covering my own butt!  
Now on with the story.

/  
Mary,

I have been at Court for a week now and I can feel as though the atmosphere has changed a bit. My father does seem in a happier mood as well as the Lady Anne. He announced their engagement yesterday in a grand banquet that lasted several hours into the night I will admit that I enjoyed myself. Dancing and feasting has always been a favorite time at court and with the holiday season I loved it even more. Tonight I have been escorted to my Fathers chambers where he and my mother wait for me. They wanted to have private dinner but all I could think about was not blushing as George Boleyn walked a few paces behind me.

"Your father and mother wait for you inside Princess Mary." He bowed.

"Thank you Lord Rochford." I smile and open the door. I can tell my blush has flared up once more because my cheeks are abnormally hot.

"Mary are you alright?" My mother asked rushing to my side to inspect my face.

"Yes mother I am fine." I nod. "Please don't fret. Good evening Father."

"Mary, it's so good to finally see you at Court. Is that the fabric Lady Anne got you?" He asked me and im surprised he even noticed.

"Yes father it is, isn't it lovely?" I say twirling around in it. "I love the feeling of the material."

"It suits you well." He smiled, gesturing for all of us to sit down. I can see that my mother didn't know about the visit that he had planned a month ago while he was on progress and I didn't blame her. When I showed to her chambers she seemed utterly surprised that I was even there. More or less a ghost than anything.

"Thank you Papa." I smiled once more sitting down with them. Servants brought out our meals and we ate in somewhat of a silence. The fire crackled and popped behind my mother and her features looked illuminated.

"How are your studies going? Are you tutors treating you well?"

"Yes Papa." I answered. "Since im betrothal to the Duke of Orleans, I have taken up French as well. It's quite a different dialect then Latin or Spanish but im sure I can get it down by this time next year."

"Your stepmother speaks perfect French." He commented. "Im sure she could teach you some of the French Court dances as well. Your tutors tell me you are wonderful in dancing."

"I could love that never much papa." I grin, I love dancing.

"Mary, your father and I have asked you here because we need to discuss things with you and we want you to understand why these things must be done." My mother spoke this time which concerned me because she barely touched her food and she did look a little pale.

"What is it?" I asked concerned now. I push my plate away and sit up straight waiting for them.

"As of a few weeks ago, the King and I are no longer married." She blurted.

"Does that make me a bastard?" My chest heaved.

"No…no my pearl." My father quickly spoke, "No you are to stay a Princess and at the age of 16 you will be married to someone befitting your station if the Marriage to the Duke of Orleans falls through."

Slowly I tried to regain my breath, why would they tell me something like this. I knew that my father wanted another wife and he chose Lady Anne but I didn't know it would affect me like this. Maybe I didn't think it over as much as I should have or comprehend it like it needed to be.

"You will never be known as a Bastard." My mother commented. "You were born a Princess and you shall remain a Princess."

"The pope has agreed to our annulment on your mothers' terms, and the emperor has agreed to not use force to put your mother back on the throne either." He took a drink of his wine. "You will always be a Princess of England my pearl." He grasped my hand. "Never fear Mary, you are in good hands."

"Thank you father." I nod.

"It's time for bed Mary and your ladies are waiting." Mama smiled.

Standing up, I hugged my mother, hearing her whisper in Spanish that she loved me and always will before hugging my father and leaving the room. I will admit that I had a panic attack. The word bastard is such a harsh word and it pains me to know that my half-brother the Duke of Richmond is called that behind his back when he is just a boy. I prayed to god every day during the sweat that he would come out of it and he did.

"Princess Mary." I heard and I stopped. Turning around I see George Boleyn in the corridor bowing to me and my cheeks went hot instantly again. Blushing I ran from him and into my apartments, leaning against the door with my chest heaving. Was I falling for my soon to be step uncle or was it just a teen crush.

/

Katherine,

Our dinner went as I had expected. When Mary had arrived she looked feverish and I instantly panicked. With her health when she was younger there were days and week that I didn't know if she would make it or not, killing my poor soul with each prayer.

"Katherine." I heard Henry almost yell.

"Yes Henry?" I ask looking at him.

"Were you paying attention?"

"No, what were you speaking of." I asked.

"Since Mary is gone I was going to speak to you about a Marriage."

"But so soon. I've only been divorced not even a full month."

He sighed, "When Anne and I are married, I do not want you to be a threat to her or our future children. With you married to another it wouldn't cause conflict."

"Do you really think that low of me?" I ask standing up. "I stepped aside for the woman you want to replace me with, I even had to go behind your back and create my own annulment because the terms of yours was not what I wanted but yet you are still planning to break from Rome."

"Matters of the realm do not concern you anymore, you are no longer queen which indicates you have no say in what goes on outside of your chambers."

"Do you really have no love for me." I ask, starring at him trying to fight the tears. "We meant something to each other once."

"That time is long past Katherine." He stated and I knew I lost the argument. "I have had the Duke of Buckingham's rooms refurbished for you. After the New Year you will move into those immediately so I can begin on the new Queens chambers."

"Your putting me in the traitors old rooms." I stressed, those rooms have been unoccupied since he was sentenced to death for treason. They are nice apartments though but they face the river and the not a Gardens like I want.

"Would you rather be at the More?" He snapped.

"No." I say and I've lost this battle as well.

"This year it will be Anne siting with me accepting gifts not you. You will receive you gifts in your chambers privately." He stated.

"If that is what your Majesty wishes." I grit my teeth. Since we have signed the papers he has become even more unkind then what he was. He no longer speaks to me like I am someone but a thing he can command. I am still a Princess but he must have forgotten that as soon as he signed my Annulment papers.

"It is, you may go."

"Your Majesty." I curtsy and leave his room.

/

Westminster Parliament, December 1528.

Henry stood from his chair, his eyes lingering of each of the clergy and bishops that remain in his realm. He has grown tired of this. Every other week he was in this hall, arguing his case and they still haven't submitted to him. When will this be over?

"My lords." He looked to the right before turning to the left. "Your Graces. We come here to hear your responses to the charges and responsibilities laid against you. You're generally charged with supporting the authority of the late Cardinal Wolsey, and the Bishop of Rome above your own King and Country," he began to pace, "Some here among you may suppose I wish to seek personal advantage, it is not so. As your king, im commission to restore right order on earth and assert the immunities and princely liberties of our realm and crown. This is my sacred duty as your king. It was sealed before god and by solemn oath at my coronation," he sat back down, "Archbishop Warham what is your conclusion?"

"Your Majesty," He stood up, "Before I deliver I give way to his lord grace the most reverend bishop Fisher, the Bishop of Rochester."

"My fellow Bishops, We are being asked to admit that His Majesty as Supreme Head of the Church in England but we cannot guarantee this to the King without abandoning our unity with the sea of Rome and accepting the legal supremacy over our Holy Church would represent in tearing asunder of the seamless coat of Christ." Bishop Fisher argued

Henry glared at Fisher in irritation. "Your grace, what is your judgment?"

"I put this to the Congregation that Your Majesty has a new title, Supreme head of the church but as far as the law of Christ allows." Warham announced to the room. "All who is in favor?" he looked around the room but no one spoke, "Very well, whoever remained silent, they're summed to be in agreement."

Henry stood up, "Thank you Your Grace." Slowing walking from the room. He headed to Anne's apartments. He wanted to see his soon to be wife, he longed for her and soon she would be his fully as she has promised many times. She sat at a window seat in her room, reading a book by the light of the sun and in that moment he fell in love with her more. The light cascaded down her figure and highlighted her hair. Looking up she closed her book, "No don't get up." He stopped her, "Stay like that." He smiled kneeling before her, "You're are so very beautiful, so desirable, I have to possess you utterly."

She watched him pull her skirt up, revealing her thighs and she could see him mentally lick his lips. "Henry-"

"I can't wait." He said running his hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Just a few weeks longer and then." She smiled feeling him cup her neck and push her head to the side with his thumb.

"I've been made head of the Church of England." He said, smiling as she grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers.

"Is it true? Then im so glad." She kissed his fingers once more, "At last you finally have your right and you can do as you will."

"Im having Cromwell refurbish some of the Apartments in the Tower. Every Queen of England stays there before their Coronation and our wedding is right around the corner my love." He pulled her into a passionate kiss before leaving her abruptly.

"Henry you have made me the Most Happy out of all the women in England." She said dropping her book and wrapping her arms around his neck not noticing Nan entering the room.

"Mi-Lady." She cleared her throat. Quickly Anne pulled away looking at her maid.

"What is it Nan?" Anne asked wiping her lips.

"Im sure you need time to prepare for tomorrow. I will come and get you before the celebrations begin." Henry said pulling her to her feet and kissing her once more before leaving her chambers out the secret door.

"The spear master is here to show you the finishing." She answered in a bow.

"Thank you Nan, show him in." Anne said fixing her dress and hair.

/  
Christmas Tide.

"Hey Mark"

"Wyatt." Mark Smiled looking around the Banquet hall. "It's Christmas? The season of goodwill what is wrong with everyone?"

"It seems that there is no Mirth this year because everything is different. Without a Queen and her ladies court around this time is always sad." He answered.

"Why should we be sad about that, our new queen is sitting next to the King as we speak" Mark pointed out.

"That may be true but it's like the French say: a court without ladies is like a garden without flowers." He said stopping at the door to the throne room where Anne was laughing.

/  
Anne,

I try to ignore him but with him being now in Cromwell's circle he is pretty much everywhere. He stares are me at the most uncomfortable times and I can't help but sneer at him. He may be a very well written poet and my family loves poets as well as art but this poet needs to disappear. There are many at court who believe that he and I have had relations but we haven't. He does have many poems about me as well but once im queen those will be disposed of accordingly.

"Lady Anne and Princess Mary a gift from his Majesty."

Watching, a few people brought in a trunk full of linen placing one infront of me and the other infront of my stepdaughter. For once she was so happy, her face lit up at the plethora of fabric infront of her, even more beautiful than the fabric I gifted her for her birthday.

"Thank you, Father." Mary said smiling.

"Thank you my love." I say kissing his fingers.

"I've also had a great bed made for you as well. It's almost ready." He said

"Your Majesty a gift from the lady Anne."

"Boar spear." He grinned, leaving his chair and took one from the servant. He looked over them, flicking the metal point.

"Made in the Biscayan fashion, apparently." I commented.

"The best." He smiled, taking a step back and pretending to throw it had the servant holding it. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Your Majesty, Her highness the Dowager Princess of Wales." The announcer said.

Katherine came around the corner with a servant who was holding another present. She bowed to both of us and shot Mary a motherly smile before the man opened the lid. Inside was two gold goblets encrusted with blue gems.

"Your Majesty, Mistress Anne." She said, "I would like for you to accept these goblets as a gift from me on this lovely Christmas tide."

"Thank you." Henry said,

"They are very beautiful, your Highness." I smile. "Thank you for the lovely gift."

She bowed once more before leaving the room. I will admit she has become a lot calmer since the annulment has been signed. She stays from site most the time though. Henry told me she will be moving into Lord Buckingham's old apartments and that I needed to pick a few colors for my new Queen apartments which I had already done, he has just been so busy with the clergy he forgets sometimes.

"Your Majesty, Chancellor Sir Thomas More."

I tried to keep henrys hand on my armrest but at the last minute he pulled my hand closer to his and sat up straighter. So he is still having problems with More. A few weeks ago I heard them yelling at each other about bishop fishers household being poisoned. What Henry yelled got me thinking. Is England really blaming me for everything?" The barrenness of Katherine, if the rains fail or if it rains too much. If they perceive me as this now, how are the English people going to perceive me when I am announced the official queen.

"Sir Thomas."

"Your Majesty." He said looking down at the floor before mumbling a Mistress Anne. "I have a seasonal gift for you with your permission." He unwrapped a silver cross with the Lords son mounted in the middle. "It reminds us of what we have to celebrate."

"Thank you, Sir Thomas. I will treasure this." Henry nodded and I could tell he was irritated. "We must speak soon Thomas, there is a great deal to do with the business of management in this Kingdom and further measures must be taken."

"I look forward to consulting with Your Majesty." He bowed and turned his back.

"Thomas." Henry yelled stopping him. "Happy Christmas."

Henry shoulders dropped when he said nothing, an irritated expression adored his features and I could understand why he was angry. He was still denying the King even after everything that had happened. He was Henrys closet friend and now since the annulment they have drifted apart and argue more than none.

"Princess Mary shall I escort you to your mothers rooms?" I ask standing up and holding out my hand to her.

"I would like that very much." She stood up and curtsied to her father before we left.

"I was thinking of asking your father to get prepare apartments for you for when you visited court." I say looking down at her once we were away from the noisy banquet hall. "Would you like that, then you can visit when you want."

"I do like my court in Ludlow and having some apartments here would be nice as well. Thank you Lady Anne." She smiled.

"You can call me whatever you want, ma, mama or mi-lady. I want things to be causal between us." I stop infront of her mother's apartments, soon to be my own. "If I don't see you later this evening, goodnight Princess Mary."

"Mi-lady." She hugged me.

/

Okay so I saved the real intenseness for the next chapter. Now there will be a bit if a time jump but only a few months.


	6. Chapter 6

Now I am putting this at the beginning of this chapter because there is some mature content in this chapter and I wanted it to be at the beginning, not the end just in case. So really I'm covering my own butt!

On with the Show!

/

In the bowels of the castle, underneath the stone and wooden floor, two hooded figures stood in the shadows, their almost silent whispering among each other unheard by the passerbyers above them. The only light was that of a torch a few feet away, leaving their features dark to one another but they knew their voices and what must be done. The secrets between must stay in the bowels of the castle and no one must know of their plans.

"And you will be able to dispose of the Lady Anne." He asked, handing him a document.

"I work closely in the Kings household so I have access to her others don't." He answered, pulling his hood further over his face. "I could do it in the next couple of days. With their wedding only a few days off it wouldn't look suspicious."

"No because it could be blamed on my master and with everything happening now we can't have someone looking into this."

"As you wish." He sighed, "Is the deal still the same though?"

He nodded, "Yes, dispose of the lady Anne and you will be welcomed into heaven." He nodded.

"I will do my best." He agreed, leaving quickly when they heard footsteps approaching.

/

Henry,

Im tired of the court, the clergymen with their power and abuses and they don't even answer to me. They want to throw Rome in my face at every chance they can conceive but what about England? They signed an oath to England when they submitted themselves as our holy subjects but that doesn't seem the case here. If they don't submit to me as Head of the Church, I will execute them all, but I digress what is a King to do. I had to banish a close friend of mine because of all of this. Also didn't help that he technically called my future wife a whore. Such language will not be tolerated.

Taking a seat I looked around the room, each man dresses in a different shade of what are supposed to be my colors but they are red, which means they represent the power of Rome still. Their chattering is giving me a headache and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I have here in my hands, the oath in which all members of the clergy swear to the Pope at the time of their consecration! It is in clean contrast to the oath they swear to us as well." I stand up, I can't sit anymore. "My beloved subjects, we as in England thought the clergy were wholly our subjects but now I can see they are only half our subjects, if they are our subjects at all. My lords, I demand to know who subjects you are: the Popes or mine?"

"You Majesty please give us time to deliberate and give you an answer soon." Canterbury spoke through his coughing.

"Makes sure they come to the right decision." I say waving them all off. Today im making my love a Marquess and then her and I shall be married, Yesterday she looked so beautiful in a gown of dark red and if we would have been married, I would have taken her right there on the table but I must hold out. Only for a few days though. Katherine has finally moved into her new apartments and even though she is welcomed by myself and Anne she insists on staying in there.

"Here you are Mi-lord." Rochford said handing me the red and white cloak and crown. My head turned quickly at the sound of her name being called and from what I could see everyone bowed to her and I couldn't be prouder. She smiled, bowing before me and staying on her knees while her lady Nan handed me a copy of the cloak I had.

"To all and singular, as well nobles and gentiles as others to whom these presents shall come, it is the Kings pleasure, by this patent, to confer on the Lady Anne Boleyn, in her own right and on her offspring, the title of Marquess of Pembroke. And also by this Patent to grant her lands worth of 100,000 pounds a year for the maintaining of her dignity." Cromwell read off.

Once I hung the Cloak around her, I crowned her and kissed the back of her neck. Her first glare was her fathers but I paid no attention. She was finally able to marry me and everything would we well in my Kingdom once she gave me my son. Taking the Patent from Cromwell I handed it to her. "The patent of your nobility."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She smiled and I could tell all she wanted to do was kiss me. Before we left the throne room, I leaned over to her, pressing my lips to hers as the door opened.

"His Majesty the King and the Lady Anne Boleyn, Marquess of Pembroke."

/

Katherine,

"Lady Anne is made a Marquess as of three days ago. Very impressive title."

"Do you not feel threaten?" Thomas More asked standing from his chair.

"What do you mean Thomas, why should I feel threatened?" I asked standing from my chair as well. I can tell he is angry but I don't know why.

"She has taken everything from you." He began, "She has removed you from your station and your title, and she is sending Henry further and further away from the sea of Rome and much more. He has already had 15 clergy men arrested for supporting Cardinal Wolsey and they have been sentenced. She is going to tear our country apart when she becomes queen."

"Thomas I understand you are upset, and you have tried everything to counter Henrys annulment but what is done is done. There is no changing it. The King will do as we wants he always have." I tried to reason with him but the more I spoke the more angered he became.

"What about the Princess." He said.

"What about Mary?"

"We could write to the Emperor and the Pope stating that Mary is the sole heir to the throne. Your nephew could take the throne by force and put Mary on the throne with you as regent."

"Thomas you're talking nonsense and treason actually." I straighten up like I use to when I was queen. "You need to take off from being Chancellor. This position is driving you made and I fear for you my friend."

"My no Queen, I will not rest until I can find a solution to this problem and have you the rightful queen again."

"Madam, the Marquess of Pembroke is here to see you." Lady Derby announced.

"Thomas I would love for you to stay and chat but you must be going, I have a visitor." I say ushering him from the sitting room. The Marquess was standing by the window when we entered, the gown she wore made her look extremely small and for a moment I was envious.

"Lord Chancellor, it's nice to see you." She smiled at him.

"Mi-lady." He said leaving quick enough the door barely closed.

"I must congratulate you on your nobility. Becoming a Marquess is a wonderful title." I say as she curtsied to me.

"Thank you Katherine. May I call you Katherine?" She asked me and I nod before she continued, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For releasing Henry. I know that you loved him very much and Im sure you still do and I don't blame you for that. I know Henry probably doesn't tell you anything anymore but our wedding is tomorrow and I would like it if you came." She said

"You want me to come to the wedding?" I questioned.

"The people of England love you and still do and they wouldn't want you to stay cooped up in your apartments. Some are saying that you died and I don't want that to be the case. You can roam Whitehall just as you use too. You still are a Princess." She said handing me a purse. "I asked henry to make apartments for Princess Mary so she can visit Whitehall whenever she wants and so she can see you. Some say I wish to be cruel to her but they are lies. She is a princess as well as my stepdaughter and she will treated as much. I will work my hardest to have a husband befitting her station by the time she is 16."

"Is this a peace offering madam?" I ask feeling the heaviness of the purse on my palm.

"If you wish it to be then yes." She nodded.

"I will think over what you have spoken about and I will send a letter to you." I say.

"Thank you Katherine." She curtsied to me before leaving.

Nervously I opened the purse, pulling out a necklace with black and red gems. Lady Darrell took the necklace from me, placing it in my jewelry box and closing the lid.

"Mistress Darrell, will you lay out my best dress for tomorrow please." I order, sitting down near the fire. I can't believe im going to attend the wedding of my rival but after tomorrow, she won't be a rival and I will have to bow to her instead.

/

"Your grace." Cromwell touched his shoulder, trying not to startle the old man. "May we speak?" Cromwell sat down next to him, noticing the cold January air seeming in the Church from the outside and shivered. "Im here to inform Your Grace, as the Archbishop of Canterbury, that since the clergy hasn't given the king an answer, he intends to put a bill before the new session of Parliament."

"What does it concern, Mr. Cromwell?" He asked, trying not to cough.

"In the first place it means to deny the Pope much of the revenue he now receives from the English Church and also to lay indictments against the privileges of the leading clergy in this country." Cromwell whispered as others came into the church.

"Mr. Cromwell, what could be the cause of this further attack upon our Holy Church?" He coughed.

"People can see for themselves that the monasteries are already sitting on a great wealth, which could be better applied elsewhere for the good of the whole commonwealth. For the good of ordinary, hardworking people." Cromwell leaned back in the seat.

"This does not strike me as an attack against abuses, but rather an open attack upon our faith." He coughed once more before continuing. "And the faith of our ancestors."

Cromwell stood up, "If that is your judgment, your grace, it's not mine and neither is it the Kings."

Canterbury waited till Cromwell had left complete, before trying to stand himself. He knew that if he prolonged the submission he would end dying in the tower and he feared that. No one wanted to die in the tower. He knew the King would be in court today which would give him the perfect opportunity to submit to him. Picking up the pillow with the parchment he slowly walked to the throne room, stopping ever so often to cough.

The King sat in this chair in the middle of the court room, his clergy and bishops aligned the room all looking around like there was something needing to be done.

"My lords, Your graces have you come to a decision? Do you still deny me, or do you accept the authority of your king." Henry asked, looking up to see the Archbishop enter the court room with the pillow. "Your Grace."

"Your Majesty." He coughed and laid the pillow at his feet. "Here is the submission of the Clergy to your Majesty will." He coughed once more.

"There" Wiltshire whispered to his son. "The church is broken."

"Thank you Archbishop." Henry nodded standing upright. He won. He was not the official Head of the Church of England.

/

February 1529

Anne,

Today is the day. My official day of becoming Anne Tudor and I couldn't be happier. I even tried to reason with Katherine yesterday by offering peace and helping her daughter as much as I could. The King doesn't give private apartments to just anyone but I made it happen. Nan continues to lace up the back of my dress as I stared at myself in the mirror. I am becoming the Kings wife today and next week I will be Crown the Queen of England. So much was happening so fast I sometimes forget to breathe. Kneeling Nan placed the small white crown on my head that held my vail as the door to my chambers opened.

"Anne you look beautiful, it's a shame mama isn't alive to see you." My brother commented. "I brought someone."

"Marie." I squeal and launch for her for a hug. "You even brought, Katie and Harry." I smiled leaning down and giving them both a hug. "It's good to see you two."

"You look very preddy Auntie." Harry stuttered.

"And you look very handsome in your best vest." I kissed his forehead. "And Miss Katie, your dress is spectacular."

"But it's not as elaborate as yours Auntie." She smiled.

"We will have to change that then" I winked, standing up to see my father.

"Are you ready?" he asked, "The King has been pacing like no tomorrow. George take your sister and her children and go to the chapel, Anne and I will be behind you."

"Come along Marie." George said taking our sisters hand and leading her out of my rooms.

The halls were empty as we walked towards the chapel. My heart pounded against my chest and my breathe was coming out in short gasps, this was it. I was getting married, I didn't think this walk would be so nerve racking but I knew it would be something like this. Westminster was filled with crowd among crowds of people, some in fancy dress and others in regular attire. I guess all the England wanted to see me get married which I had no objection too. In the front row, Princess Mary sat with the Dowager Princess and my sister and her children. Glancing at my father, I noticed his face wasn't as happy as I could have liked it to be. He seemed melancholy and sort of inside himself. Something must have happened at trial yesterday or he was irritated.

"Your Majesty." My father said handing me over to Henry by placing my own hand into his.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful." He said eyeing me from my feet to my neck.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I blush. Our vows went by in a blur but the kiss landed on me was that of a surprise. Even the crowd gasped and I heard a few giggles from my stepdaughter and nice. In the banquet hall, Henry has a huge party planned, and I could hear the music from the entrance. I did it and a part of me smiled. I made it from a Knights daughter to a king's wife in little over two years. Now I would give him a son and our world would be a golden world. Sitting beside Henry I watched my niece and Princess Mary dance and it was like a light went off in my head.

"Husband." I say with a smirk, that sounds odd coming from me.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked leaning over to my chair.

"My niece Katie is a year off from Princess Mary, don't you think we should put a few girls her age among her ladies?" I asked

"You're absolutely right. She is a growing girl and having friends her age would be good for her." He smiled, "I'll have Cromwell work on it for you."

"Thank you my love." I stand up. "Come dance with me."

/

Katherine.

Yes I know I wasn't going to come but I decided at the last minute. With the pleas from Mary I had too. I see that she is getting along with one of Maries children, she named her Katherine after myself but she calls her Katie. Charming young girl and she is always smiling. Her son, Harry he is called looks exactly like the King and I can't help but chuckle. Henry bestows titles on the bastard son he had with Mistress Blount but he ignores this one. Typical.

"Your Highness"

Turning I see Duke of Suffolk. "Hello your Grace. How have you been?"

"You know here and there, doing the kings bidding as always." He joked.

"I heard about Sir Knivert." I frowned.

"Yes as did I, I don't know what came over him to say such things about Lady Anne." He took a drink. "He is supposed to come back to court next week from what he writes to me."

"Henry does seem to miss him." I smile. "How are you and the misses?"

"Miss Brook, she is to be married." He answered.

"I thought you and her were to marry?" I questioned.

"The King denied the request. Instead she will marry someone else." He continued to frown.

"I am sorry Charles." I say, patting his shoulder.

"It's alright your highness, I shall find another." He took another drink. "I see Princess Mary is getting along well with Katie."

"Her name is Katie?" I ask.

"Her nickname is Katie. There are many Katherine's here at Court as well as yourself and she thought it easier is everyone called her Katie."

Nothing else was said between us, Henry and Anne danced well into the night from what I am told but I retired to my chambers some time later. I was going to have to prance around court with her as Queen now and I would have to bow to her. I regret giving up my position so easily. Should have I fought more? Made myself known to the world that I wasn't going to sit by idly and take his abuse.

"Mother?" I heard behind me.

Turning around I see My Mary, her dress almost matching that of Anne's and I couldn't help but a little envious. "Shouldn't you getting ready for bed?"

"I wanted to come see you before I went to bed." She smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight my daughter." I say, trying to hold in the tears that wanted to escape my eyes. She has grown so much and it seems I have missed most of it. With the fighting and trails and court life where did I place her? I fear what could have happened to her if I would have kept fighting Henry. Would he have placed her in Anne's household or worse? She could have been made a bastard and had to wait on her new brothers or sister. Would Henry have been that cruel? Laying down in bed, I dare not think it for it would bring me such pain.

/

Henry and Anne.

This is the moment they have been waiting for, to finally be alone and be as one like they wanted. His advances have finally come to a halt for a while but for tonight he was all over her and that's how they wanted it. Only moments before she dismissed her ladies Henry was pushing up against her in dark corridors away from the courtiers and she didn't think they would make it to her chambers.

"Ladies you are dismissed." Anne ordered tugging at Henrys coat and shirt as the door quickly slammed shut.

"I've been waiting for you for so long." Henry commented, turning her around and quickly unlacing her gown. 'I love you so much Anne." He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"As have I my Love." She moaned, feeling his hands pull she skirt down and over her hips.

Henry took a step back, admiring her infront of the fire, thanking the heavens he waited for this moment. The moment to possess her utterly and only he could. There was many times in the woods he could have had her but he always controlled himself but now he didn't have too. She was his wife and this is the moment he wanted to keep for the rest of his days. Her long black hair cascading over her shoulders, the sound the fire crackling behind her and the look of pure love adoring her features. Removing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants after kicking off his boots, he approached her. His hand cupping her face before adventuring down her neck to her breast.

A moan came from her throat, his fingers brazing her already hardened nipples while he wrapped his other arm around her waist and picked her up. Her back bit the softness of the bed, her eyes lusting after his own body like he was doing for her. Removing the remaining clothing he had on as she pulled his down to meet her lips. She could feel his hardness pressed against her inner thigh and instantly she became wet. His hands explored her body, snaking between them and tracing her lips with his fingers before gently going between and touching her sweetness. Her head jerked backwards her hair covering her face while his fingers dances against her and she curled her toes. Never has she ever had a love like this.

His fingers slipped lower, tracing her entrance before gently pushing a finger inside her hot cavern. When she begged for more, he slipped another finger in, feeling her hips move against him in a rhythm. He wanted her like this, vulnerable underneath him, dripping with pleasure until the final moment. Sitting up on his knees, he watched her moan and wiggle from the movement his fingers did and he chuckled before removing all traces of him. Dissatisfied she groaned, looking up at him but her eyes lingers on her throbbing manhood. Scooting down enough she was able to rub herself against him and enjoying the moans he now made.

"Oh Anne." He moaned, his head going back and eyes closed.

Not being able to stand the teasing any longer, Henry captured her in a kiss and slowly plunged himself into her tightness trying to control his breathing not waiting this moment to end abruptly. Anne wrapped her legs around his waist keeping his still for a moment, trying to catch her breath before he began to move slowly. Her legs dropping to the bed, toes digging into mattress with each slow thrust he gave her. Her moans rung out into the emptiness of her chambers, her body quivering underneath him, encouraging him to pick up his pace. After a short while her body matched his thrust, the sound of sweaty bodies hitting one another rose and she gripped his arms, their eyes locked.

"Anne, im gonna cum." Henry moaned against her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing his lips to her own in a nod. Anne tried to hide her down pleasure, feeling Henrys member thicken as he threw his head back in a groan as did she. Her inner walls convulsed, milking all that henry was able to give until he collapsed on her chest in a heap of gasps. Anne moaned once more as henry pulled from her. They both exchanged kisses and continued to stay locked together as henry pulled up the sheet over both of them.

"I had been dreaming of this for 4 years Henry." Anne said running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I have dreams about you this way many times sweetheart." He smiled, looking up at her before laying his head on her chest.

"And now you finally have me and you always will." Anne said locking her legs around him and flipping him over on his back. "You will have me like this forever if you wish." She leaned down and kissed him deeply and moaned at the feeling of him entering her once more.

Quietly Nan and Madge opened the Queens chambers, giggling at the heap of clothing strewed around the room. They remained quiet while cleaning, ushering the servants to set breakfast up and had them bring cloths for the King from his chambers while Nan grabbed the Queen a gown for when she woke. Stopping suddenly she heard moaning coming from the bed chambers and began to panic. They were still going at it and she was caught dead in the middle of it. Removing her shoes she pulled Madge with her out the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Madge asked looking at her confused.

"The King and Queen as are still." She tried to demonstrate with hand gestures.

"We were in there for more than 20 minutes though. Im sure they have had to hear us." She stated with her hands on her hips. At that moment loud moaning could be heard through the door and she went wide eyed.

"See I told you." Nan chuckled, both ladies waited till the moan ceased before making an announcement than entering the room. "Good Morning Majesties." She bowed at the foot of Anne's bed. "Mi-Lord there are fresh clothing for you here, shall we help you dress mi-lady?"

"It won't be necessary." Henry said standing from the bed fulling naked. Nan blushed and turned away. "I shall help the Queen dress. Please run and tell my Privy Council I will be a little late this morning."

"Right away your Majesty." Nan nodded, rushing from the room.

"Embarrass the poor girl." Anne laughed from the bed. "Her cheeks were as red as curtain."

"I have no shame." Henry smiled, holding out his hand to help her from the bed.

Henry dressed first, his attired was black and blue and Anne couldn't help but drool. Black was his color. The gown that was chosen for Anne was a pink damask with a white outer lay. Henry carefully laced her while she fastened her jewelry to her ears and neck. Breakfast between was light, mostly laughing and carrying on between the two before henry finally stood and granted his wife a kiss and leaving her chambers.

"Nan" Anne yelled, stopping at the foot of her bed.

"Yes Madam?" She said behind her.

"It seems I have bled more than I thought, would you draw me a bath and change my sheets please. " Anne said touching her stomach.

"Yes Mi-lady at once." Nan bowed.

/

Henry,

I've never made love to the woman as much as I did last night. I was in utter heaven and I possessed her inside and out and the fact that she bled was a sign that she was a virgin like she promised.

Cromwell has arranged a meeting for myself and Sir Thomas More and I can only guess what it's all about. He has been acting strange these past couple of weeks and from what Katherine had told me, he had somewhat of a break down in her chambers the other day. Cromwell stood to my left with a booklet infront of him and he ushered the page to open the door.

"Sir Thomas More." He announced.

"Sir Thomas." I greeted him.

"Your Majesty." He bowed to me. "I have come to offer my resignation from my post as Chancellor. I allow your Highness to allow me to withdraw from public life, so I may spend what time remains to be provisioning my soul and in the service of God." He handed the pouch he carried to Cromwell. "In that bag is the Great Seal of my office, which I now find too heavy to hold."

"If this is what you want Thomas, than I discharge you most willingly." I nod to him but inside its tearing me apart. I have known this man for most of my life and now he wants to leave. "In everything you have done for me, Sir Thomas you have always been good and gracious, both in private and in public affairs."

"Majesty." He bowed once more.

"I promise on my honor that I will never speak publicly of your Majesties great matters but now in private I must confess. As someone who once enjoyed your Majesties confidence and friendship. It's my deepest belief that is you would reconcile with Rome the divisions and hurts of your Kingdom would once be healed." He exhaled, "There I have said it and now my lips are forever sealed."

Ungrateful. "Thomas, I shall hold you to that promise." I nod to him as he turns to leave my site. Cromwell could see the discomfort on my face and understood that this would further hurt me but I had to do it. "Since England is missing yet another Chancellor Cromwell, I expect you to take over that position. I fear I can trust no others."

"It would be an honor your Majesty." Cromwell bowed. "Do you think he will retire to his home?"

"If I know him as well as I think I do he will not. He doesn't have the mind for that but keep an eye out on him if you would." I order.

"Yes Mi-Lord." He says.

"Do we have any new from France?" I ask as we walk into my chambers.

"None to give your Majesty satisfaction, although he promised to make a representation to the Pope on your behalf, King Frances did no such thing."

"It doesn't matter, what else should we have expected from the King of France. Since the annulment was signed by pope Clemet I no longer need the prestigious help from Frances. I got what I wanted. And since im head of the Church, I wouldn't have needed the pope's okay anyway but I did it for documentation." I say sitting down at the head of my table. "Anything else Cromwell?"

"Yes your majesty since the death of the Archbishop of Canterbury that position is empty." He said.

"I trust you to kind someone to fill that position."

"Of course your Majesty and I think I know the person as well." He bowed.

"Send me the Duke of Suffolk."

"At once your Majesty." Cromwell said leaving.

/

Rome.

"Master Brereton, my son." The pope greeted him, draping one arm around his shoulder. "We are grateful to you for bringing news of these terrible events and for all you tried to do to prevent them."

"I tried to rid you of her, but unfortunately, Holy Father I failed" He frowned.

"Who knows my son? God works in mysterious ways." He started to walk with him, "Cardinal Campeggio tells me you want to stay in Rome now and not return to England. Is that correct?"

"Yes Holy Father, I would rather remain with the flock of the faithful." He pleaded.

"Recently, Master Brereton, I have ordained a new and very special holy Order. They are called the Militantis ecclesiae, the soldiers of Christ. These Jesuits, as they are called, these soldiers will go where others fear, where often they meet great danger in order to promote the Catholic Faith and take the word of god to heathen and heretics." The pope explained, "I see already your passion for this cause and I beg you, join the order, join the crusade against heresy and return to England, even at the risk of martyrdom."

Brereton threw himself to the floor at the Popes, kissing his feet in acceptance

/

Okay wow 11 pages im utterly amazed but it did take me 3 days to write this. With the Xmas season doing on there are been a lot of family gatherings and baking. I love baking. But here is Chpt 6 and chapter 7 should be up in a few days. My Christmas wish is to get more review! Please and thank


	7. Chapter 7

I have moved Anne's coronation to an earlier date as well as their wedding. It's important to the story. So the Annulment between henry and Katherine was signed by the Pope in December 1528 and they were married in February 06 1529 and she was crowned in February 17 1529. I wanted to put this out there so that no one was confused on the dates.  
I would like to thank all those who had reviewed and EmoPrincess21 for pointing out the virginity. I was meaning to edit that in and I had to go over and reread it but it has been placed in chapter 6. Thank you all who have followed me as a writer and the story. Every morning is nice when I look at my emails and see so many people in there. Thank you all and if I don't tell you later, Happy Christmas!

Now on with the show!

/

Trumpets blared from the platforms as Henry and Anne rode through the streets of London to Westminster Abbey where Anne would be crowned Queen. Katherine rode next to Duke of Suffolk waving to the people who had gathered to see them. Anne smiled wide, waving to the people who cheered and took of their hates. Anne's Ladies were throwing shillings into the crowd as well as this was her blessed day and she wanted everyone to profit from it.  
Henry was more than happy; he wanted the English people to love their new queen, like he loved her. He wanted them to see the goodness in her like he did and that within her she would bring forth a child of their blood and it be the greatest of all. Halfway through the street they stopped the carriage for a moment but in that moment the trumpets blared once more covering the sound of a gunshot. The bullet hit the page a few people back sending everyone on the edge.

"What was that?" Henry yelled, taking a look back at the procession.

"It was an accident your Majesty." The Earl of Wiltshire spoke, blocking his view. "Nothing for your Majesty to be concerned about, for nothing on this earth will spoil this day."

Ignoring the commotion behind her, Anne looked forward smiling and continuing to wave at the people of England. This was to be her people and she couldn't wait to begin serving them. Henry gently grasped her hand, helping her from the carriage once it stopped in front of the Abbey. Many bowed to them both until Anne was seated on the throne in a gown of gold and white. The newly appointed Archbishop of Canterbury, Mr. Crammer picked up the crown from another and held it over Anne's head.

"Veni, creator spiritus mentus tuorum visita. Imple superna gratia quae tu creasti pectora.  
Tu septiformis munere, digitus paternae dexterae; tu rite promissum patris, sermone ditans guttura.  
Accende lumen sensibus infundem amorem cordibus in firmans nostri corporis virtute firmans perpeti." Mr. Crammer spoke in Latin slowly lowering the crown to Anne's head

"Wait." Henry Commanded. "Give it to me." He turned away from her, holding the Crown out to the Abbey. "With this, Saint Edwards Crown, I do solemnly crown you Queen of England." He said placing the crown on her head before leaving down and kissing her. He sat back down near her, ushering for the archbishop to continue with the ceremony.

"And here are the two scepters of the sovereign." He yelled for all to hear while handing her the scepters. "Honor and grace be to our Queen Anne, may you prosper, go forward and may you bear a new son with the Kings blood."

Cromwell waited for the King outside of the Abbey, listening to the Archbishop say a pray before dismissing them all. Henry grabbed him arm pulling him into a dark corridor of the Abbey.

"What the hell happened out there, Cromwell?" Henry glared at him.

"It was an assassination attempt, either upon you or upon the queen but a groom was killed." He informed him.

"Just wonderful," Henry rolled his eyes. "I want everyone searched, anyone trying to get into the castle. I want them searched."

"Right away, your Majesty." Cromwell nodded leaving him as Anne joined them.

"Sweetheart." He said pulling her into a sweet kiss. "Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"Very much so." She smiled. "Are you going to be attending my party?"

"I shall be there but only in the shadows for this is your day." He kissed her once more and ushered her back to the carriage. "Everyone is waiting for you."

/  
Katherine.

In a quick reaction, they scooted the body of the groom under the platform and out of sight. I watched as Henry crowned Anne. He wasn't even present for my crowning and I did feel a sting of jealousy which I should not. I am better than that but I can't help the thought. I'm still shaking from the trauma, what if that bullet would have hit the King? Where would this country be?

"Your Highness, are you alright?" I heard as a hand touched my arm, it was Suffolk. "You still seem in shock."

"I've never seen anyone ever get shot. It just comes as a surprise." I say looking around. "Have they caught the person?"

"Not yet, but they are looking for them." He stated and for a moment I felt better, Suffolk has always had a calming effect on me. "I see that Sir Thomas isn't here, was he not invited?"

"Yes your highness he was invited. I hand delivered the invitation to him. I guess he decided not to attend." Suffolk shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure Henry isn't happy about him not being here either."

"I will second you on that notion." I chuckled leaving his side and headed towards Anne's table. "Your Majesty."

"Hello Katherine. Shall you sit with me?" She asked me.

"Oh no I mustn't."

"Nonsense please have a seat." She said as one of her ladies pulled up a chair for me. Sitting next to her, a few servants brought out dish after dish of delightful food and my mouth couldn't help water. "Are you hungry ladies?" Once our food was served Anne turned to me with a smile.

"Yes your Majesty?" I asked.

"I wanted to thank you for coming to the wedding and being apart of the celebration. I know it must have been difficult for you but it meant a lot to me." She said.

"It was an honor, and the gift you presented me was beautiful." I touched my throat.

"I see you are wearing it. It looks lovely." She nodded before turning to see her father in front of the table. "Father."

"I wanted to toast you." He yelled holding up his glass. "To England's new queen."

/

Henry stood up in the loft, watching the party from above, admiring that Anne offered Katherine a seat next to her at the table. He was happy that they were getting along and that she has remained silent these past couple of months. He could see the discomfort she had once he had placed the crown on Anne's head but for that he didn't care. England has their new queen as did he and soon she would give him his great desire and all would be well. He was still a bit angry that Thomas More didn't show up even though he was invited but he didn't know how to proceed with that. Should he condemn him for keeping to himself or punish him or not fallowing a Kings command. He was at a standstill.

"Cromwell do you think England will love their new Queen?" Henry asked, looking up at him.

"Yes I believe they will your majesty." Cromwell answered. "She is a kind and virtuous woman and she will make a wonderful mother."

"Of course she will be. Are the fireworks ready for this evening?"

"Yes your majesty, once the sun goes down it will brighten up the night sky and all The Queen has to do is look outside."

"Thank you Cromwell." Henry nodded standing up and looking down on the many below him. For some time now he was worried. With the New Pope coming to power there is a chance he could void his new Marriage to Anne even though the annulment between them was signed by Pope Clemet. Popes can change their minds just like anyone else can and he was quiet content in not letting that happen. He knew that Cromwell had lost his wife and daughters in the sweat and that Charles was not married either since he shot down the request between him and Miss Brook and there also was his father in law. If he married her off he wouldn't have to worry about the Pope changing his mind because she would already be with someone else.

"Cromwell, what do you think about marriage?" Henry asked turning to him.

"Since my wife died, I haven't thought about marriage that much since then, your Majesty." He answered, fearing where this might lead.

"I have a request, I would like for you to make a list the eligible bachelors in my kingdom and get back to me."

"As you wish, I shall have it to you by the end of the week." Cromwell bowed as henry walked past him.

Later that evening, Henry heard the fireworks blasting above the castle in celebration of their new Queen. His Queen as he calls her because he was able to choose her and not have her chosen for him. He walked around for a while, nodding to the courtiers, looking for Anne. He found her in a secluded corridor staring out the window with her sister Marie beside her. They both giggles and bounced on their heels while watching the colors dance from red to blue and green.

"Oh Marie." Anne said taking her sisters hands. "Look at this, at its all for me!" Anne squealed in delight before pulling her sister into an embrace with a smile of pure happiness which made him happy. Marie seen Henry first, she bowed to him first, drawing Anne's attention to her husband. "You're dismissed Marie, ill head back soon."

"Your Majesty." She bowed to them both and left as henry stood next to his wife, watching the light outside for a moment.

"I wanted to thank you Henry, for the parade and for the grand Party you through me." She said turning to him.

"You deserve a lot more than that my love." Henry cupped her face, pulling her to him. Anne gasped as how quickly his lips were placed on hers. She felt him push her against the window sill, his hands exploring her body and she wanted him. She playfully bit his lips, feeling him bunch her skirt up to her waist and she moaned at the feeling of Henry enter her while the fireworks burst behind them both.

/  
Thomas More.

Thomas sat at his desk in his private home, going over the papers he was able to sneak out of his office before he left. Each pamphlet he ever crossed on his two years as the Chancellor. He was trying to see where all this went wrong. How could Henry been lead away so easily. Katherine would have never encouraged this and for her to give up position and crown so easily as well for a woman who wasn't even a noble was beyond him. His wife opened the door to his office, followed by someone he didn't recognize till he was standing infront of him.

"Thomas." He smiled before taking a seat.

"How was the coronation last month?" Thomas asked, setting his papers down/

"It was not as cold and meagre as you could think." He answered. "With Her Highness riding behind the Carriage there was many praising of the new Queen but I think they were praising Katherine more than Anne. The King noticed your absence from both the wedding and the coronation."

"Are you still able to see Her Majesty?" Thomas asked, "I have been forbidden to see her."

"Her Highness is doing well. She sees Mary when she wants and it seems she has formed a very nice friendship with Queen Anne."

"Anne is no Queen, Eustace." Thomas snapped. "She is a posing Queen because the King is still fascinated by her. Katherine is the anointed Queen and she always will be. It doesn't matter who he puts on that thrown, Katherine is my Queen."

"Then you must not have heard the other news." He sighed.

"What other news?"

"All of England is to swear an oath: the oath declared that the King is the Head of the Church of England and that they recognize the marriage between The King and Anne." He informed him.

"So all my efforts in trying to encourage her supporters in parliament to stand up for her has rang out on deaf ears." Thomas sighed.

"Are you going to take the oath Thomas?" Eustace asked him before standing up.

"I will accept the head of the church but the Marriage I cannot for it would pin me against Katherine and I will not accept that." He answered shaking his head.

"I fear what the King may do to you Thomas." He frowned. "I have been told that the King has put Bishop Fisher under house arrest."

"He is such a dear friend of mine and it saddens me to learn this." Thomas sighed as Eustace stood up.

"I must take my leave my dear friend but please take care of yourself." He said with a nod and left his office.

"You should be aware as well, Eustace." Thomas muttered to an empty room.

/  
April 1529  
Anne,

Anne looked around new newly decorated apartments. The bed Henry had promised her was installed a few days ago and she was finally able to sleep in her Queenly apartments. Noble families from all over were writing her daily asking for a place in her household for one or both of their daughters. Praising her for reaching so high and to have prosperous marriage with the king and that she has many sons by his Majesty but she knew they were trying to butter her up for a spot. As of yesterday her household was already full and she would be speaking with them in a little while but for now she was alone with another.  
She had always times her bleeding perfectly, usually they were a day apart but this one was two weeks late. She noted that Henry had been in her bed since the wedding and even though she loved him close, sleeping alone was better than hearing him snore in her ear from time to time. The midwife ushered for her to turn sideways.

"Your Majesty." She looked up at me. "When was the last you bled?"

"A few before my coronation." I answered.

"May I be the first to congratulation your Majesty." She smiled. "You should be expecting a little one after the new year. Get plenty of rest and easy on the wine, mix it with water as much as you can. Tea is very good for your health as well. I will have it sent to you and please rest. Rest will be the best for now."

A smile formed on my face. I was expecting, I was going to be a mother. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Mi-lady." She bowed, taking the purse that Nan held out for her and left my chambers.

"Nan?"

"Yes my lady."

"Will you summon the dress maker?" I order, "There are some alterations I would like done to a few dresses as well as wanting new ones."

"At once." She said leaving.

It was a while before the dress maker showed to my chambers. I have used this woman as my dress maker even before my mother passed. Her attention to detail was amazing and with the cloth Henry had given me for Christmas tide I was offering her to make me more. She bowed, taking the seat I had offered her while Madge poured her a cup of ale. She readied her booklet and waited for me to begin. I had Nan bring out my white dress that I wore many times when I was being courted by henry and she began to draw.

"What colors Mi-lady?" She asked,

"Lady Elena will you bring the samples of linen to her please." I order.

"These are very nice." She stated, "And you would like for me make dresses out of this material."

"Yes and nothing tight in the belly." I grin.

"I see." She smiled jotting down my request on the paper. "I will not utter a word to anyone and will have these dresses done by the end of the month."

"Thank you so much, Lady Misselton."

"No thank you, your majesty. I have served many families over the years but your is my favorite." She smiled.

"Will you also make the christening gown as well?" I ask.

"Yes your majesty." She stood infront of me and bowed.

A few others had finally arrived as well as a few new ladies and I couldn't wait to find out who each was and what they were like. My sister Marie lines them all up before I stood up infront of them.

"Good Afternoon." I smile to them.

"Majesty." Each one muttered and bowed to me.

"Since you are all going to be in my household I thought I should explain the rules? As of now you will be honorable, discreet, just and thrifty in your conduct. You will present a godly spectacle to others. Attend mass daily and display a virtuous demeanor. On pain of instant dismissal and banishment, you must not quarrel, swear or say evil and lewd things nor behave lewdly. You will set a standard for everyone else. Do you understand?" I say pacing from one side of the room to the other infront of them before stopping infront of the boys.

"Yes, Your majesty." They said.

"And you don't go to brothels." I eye each one of them while they chuckles. "I will keep here a copy of Tyndale's English Bible. All of you are free to read it and draw spiritual nourishment from it for the old days are gone and everything is changed now. Thanks to His Majesty, you all have been delivered from the darkness and bondage of papal thralldom, idolatry and superstition. This is the new beginning. For me, for you and for England." I smiled again placing a hand on my belly. "You are dismissed but not you Marie."

My sister sat on a stool beside me, her smile never waning and I was grateful. I rose to the top with the help of my family and I fell in love with a wonderful man even though he was a King.

"Your glowing sister, what is it?" Marie asked.

"I found out this morning that im with Child." I whispered, touching her arm to calm her. "I am not telling anyone until I am further along so please sister calm yourself."

"A new baby is such an excitement though." She whispered back. "But I am going to be watching you like a hawk."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you sister." I giggled.

/

Katherine.

"He's what?" I repeated the question, waving my hand and dismissing my ladies.

"It seems more has lost his mind. He has locked himself in his home and not even his wife is able to see him." He answered me and the concern on friends face, has me even worried. He has never talked about More like this before and his letters I have been receiving make no since.

"I was also worried about my dear friend and now im even more concerned. I know the King dotes on him until recently but if he learned this information im sure would have him locked away."

Within an instant I was pacing the floor in worry. It's been months since I had seen Thomas More and he refused to attend the coronation and the wedding two months ago. A few silent moments later, the door opened to my chambers. Lady Darrell being followed by His Majesty.

"Your Majesty." I say bowing to him as did Chapuys.

"Good evening." He said, eyeing him and I. "You all may leave us."

"Majesty." Chapuys bowed once more and followed Darrell out the room.

"You decided to visit me, this is a change." I say and stand up straighter. "What can I do for you?"

"I've come to ask about our daughter?"

"Her tutors tell me she is going well, she is excelling in music and able to speak French, Latin and some Greek." I answer. "You seem more excited than normal, what is it henry?"

"Queen Anne informed me that she is with child." He smiled. "Almost three months along."

"You and her Majesty must be very excited and grateful." I say.

"We are." He nodded, taking a few steps to the table and sliding his finger across it. "There is something I wasn't to speak to you about as well as the Queens pregnancy."

"Im always open for light conversation with you."

"I have had Cromwell make a list of potential husbands for you."

"But im not ready to be married again." I quickly say.

"I don't care what you are ready for." He stated, "Even though the pope has declared our married null and void if anything were to happen to Anne, they could always say that we are still married. If I married you off to someone else I wouldn't have to worry about the pope changing his mind."

"So you're going to marry be off to whoever without my approval."

"No not just anyone. You would have to approve of the person first." He said, sitting down a parchment on the table. "Here is the list. I will speak to you about it next week before there is a new parliament session."

"Yes your Majesty."

Before he left my chambers, he stopped at the door once more and turned to me. I knew he was about to say something that would get under my skin because the smirk he had on his face. "Oh and next time you write your nephew tell him I said congratulations on his son from the woman he dooped our daughter for."

"If I must I will." I nod, and even though I would never write something like that I was glad Mary wasn't going to married to him. He may be my nephew and of course I do love him but I don't think Mary would have been happy with him. She is such a joyful girl and I would want no harm brought to her. Henry left my chambers finally after I replied to him with nothing. Picking up the parchment and breaking the seal I opened it. Rows and rows of Dukes, Marquess and Earls lined the page but none I would want to marry. I would rather stay divorced and be happy by myself but I doubt henry would go for that.

/  
Mary.

Stepping from the carriage, I glance up at the dark stone walls that I am to call my home. I have been told of this castle of Hatfield but never have I stepped foot into till now. Neither of my Parents had a comment on to why I was being moved from Ludlow to Hatfield but I mustn't concern myself with it. Father stated I wouldn't have to learn how to moderate a court anymore and that I would be just a princess instead, which I didn't argue with. With me becoming fifteen my mind seems to wonder to dresses and dancing as well as good sweets to eat than politics. My cousin from Suffolk house is supposed to be joining me from my late Aunt Margaret and I can't wait.

"Lady Salisbury im going for a walk in the gardens." I yell and take off running before she could respond to my statement. The gardens in late June were always lovely. The flowers blossomed and the smell of roses and lily's loomed in the air cause a sweet smell. A few hours after arriving I turned the corner of a tall hedge and ran into the firm chest of another knocking me to the ground in a bit of a haze.

"Princess I am sorry." I heard as a pair of strong hands grabbed me and lifted me to my feet. Taking a moment to clear my head I looked up to see him and a blush flustered my cheeks. "I have been looking for you for a while are you alright?"

"I am fine Lord Rochford, I wasn't expecting to crash into someone coming around that corner." I smile. "What brings you all this way?"

"I have a few things for you from Whitehall." He answered, looking around "But if we are really being honest court was getting to me and I needed fresh air."

"Yes the courtiers can be a bit stuffy at times." I laugh, taking a look around him to see a decorated box behind him with a letter attached. "Is that the box you're looking for?" I point.

"Why yes it is, thank you." He smiled I could have sworn my heart jumped into my throat. He bent down picking up the box and handing it to me. "It's from your mother and Queen Anne."

He held the letter while I opened the box with excitement. Inside was a broach of rubies and pearls as well as a new head piece to match. The letter was from my mother that I would read in private. "I will write the Queen thanking her for this lovely gift and give you the letter before you leave."

"That would be wonderful, your highness." He smiled at me.

"Would you care to walk with me, Lord Rochford?" I offered.

"I would love that thank you." He nodded holding out his hand to me and turning around in the direction I was heading. "Hatfield is wonderful this time of year isn't it?"

"The flowers blooming are my favorite but it's mostly the lilies."

"Orchids have always been my favorite flower." He smiled.

"I didn't know you had a girlie side Lord Rochford." I teased.

"I will admit that I have a softer side. I like music and art but dancing has always been a great passion of mine." He admitted.

"We shall have to see this great passion of dance." I say as we stopped in a small clearing and sit down in the grass.

"Before I forget, I was told by your father to tell you that Queen Anne is pregnant and the babe shall be born after the New Year."

"That is such joyous news. Im sure the king is thrilled as well as the Queen." I smile. "How big is she?"

"Excuse me" He asked confused, "What do you mean."

"How big is her belly?" I answer, "She should be about four months along if the babe is due after Christmas. I know some women show quite early and some barely show till either the sixth or seventh month."

"She has already altered many of her dressed with no corset on the stomach and she has had a few other dresses made but she is showing. Im sure when she is further along she will show like crazy." He nodded, "No dress will able to hide it."

"No one should have to hide their belly once they are pregnant. Having a child is gods will and if one becomes pregnant then so be it because its god will." I say looking up to see one of my ladies approaching our hiding spot. "Mistress Ashley."

"Madam, Lady Salisbury is looking for you. Your cousin has arrived from Suffolk." She informed me and at once I was on my feet.

"Lord Rochford would you like to meet my cousin?" I ask pulling him to his feet as well. My hand warming to his touch and the same blush adored my cheeks once more, betraying me.

"I don't see how it would hurt." He answered

"Shall I set a place for him at the dinner table as well your Highness?" Ashley asked.

"Yes make it a small party for the arrivals of my guests and Lord Rochford." I smile. "Shall you stay a few days?"

"I must be heading back to Whitehall in the morning but I can stay for the evening."

"That sounds wonderful, but come I want to introduce you." I say pulling him to his feet this time and off to the castle we went.

/

I know I have made people wait a while for this chapter I do apologize. I've been sick and Xmas shopping and wrapping and planning. I haven't been able to write as much as I want. Now I changed Mary's age so she would have been born in 1514 instead of 1516 and I did change it in chapter 3 as well with the conversation between Anne and her sister. The next chapter wont be posted till after Xmas and it shall be longer and there will be a slight time jump.

Happy Yule everyone and may your Christmas be jolly!


	8. Chapter 8

I hope everyone had a good Christmas and was thankful for what you received. I know I was. My chapters are going to be longer now since the holiday season is over and I don't have much to worry about. Hurray!

Now on with the show.

/

September 1529

Anne.

"Are you sure you are even pregnant?" He yelled at me. "It's been six months and you are barely showing. Did you tell the king just to give up his hopes?"

"Father, some pregnancy's take a while to show. She still has almost 4 more months to go. The child is just taking its time to grow." Marie tried to defend me. "One of my own pregnancies were the same way. I barely knew I was going to have little Harry."

"You don't matter." He snapped "You are not the queen and you are not the center of every rumor that the queen has had a miscarriage because she is not showing."

"But I am showing." I say standing up and putting my hands under my belly to cup them. "I have had new dresses made so that I don't have to wear a corset so I don't harm the child. I am a lot bigger than most think."

"Your next court appearance whenever that may be, your belly needs to be seen by everyone there and I will not hear anything else about it which will actually be tonight. The King is holding a banquet for the ambassador of France and I expect you there with a protruding belly." He ordered before leaving my chambers.

Sitting back down in my chair, Marie brought me a cup of tea that I am to drink three times a day. I don't mind the tea but the taste is what bothers me, I've been adding honey and lemon which masks the taste. I will say that even though this is my first pregnancy I think I am doing wonderful in it. Nothing is swollen and my back rarely hurts. Marie has been the most help with my constant mood swings and wanting to do things I would normally not dare to think of. I've been writing in a journal, tracking my progress with each passing month, making sure everything feels right and that I am not too tired. Mass has been quite difficult to attend with my ladies so I have been taking it privately in my chambers until I am able to attend.

"Your Majesty, your brother." Nan curtsied to me before ushering him in. He took a seat across from me with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" I ask setting my tea cup down on the table.

"You shouldn't allow him to talk to you that way." He said, taking me by surprise.

"You heard him didn't you?"

"The whole hallway heard him yelling in here." He stated. "You are the Queen of England, no one should speak to someone with a crown like that."

"I understand that but I don't want to cause conflict. I know im the Queen but I can't give him cause to plot against me." I sigh.

"With Henry at your side, no one could cause to plot against you or they would become a head shorter." He laughed, lightening the mood.

"What is the court gossip, I know I haven't shown my face in a while but I am content on being in my chambers."

"From what I hear, Mr. Cromwell has been closing some of the monasteries on the king's orders and have been transferring their goods to the treasury."

"Is that what the King ordered?" I asked.

He nodded before sighing, "Also since Thomas More won't swear to the whole oath and only part of it, the King has sent him to the tower."

"Thomas More is his closest friend, almost as close as Wolsey. I wonder what would possess him to go against his king?" I say standing up and pacing, "Why does he go against our marriage? The pope granted the annulment between Henry and Katherine, does he still believe that Katherine is queen?"

"From what I have been told by father is seems he wants Katherine to be anointed as Queen once more and that he has been trying to persuade parliament members to open up the documents about their marriage to rule in her favor."

"I knew he was always up to no good and every time he spoke to me he always had a scold on his face that would never go away." I exhaled, "I have done nothing to this man and yet he thinks I am the one who led Henry away from her."

"Aren't you though?" He chuckled.

"That's not funny brother. I know there are many here that do not want me to be Queen and would rather see me burned or hung for leading the King astray and breaking from Rome."

"But Henry made his own choice when he left Rome."

"It may be but I am the one who gave him the books to encourage it so it's partially my fault and you can't say you're not at fault either because you and father both were behind me, whispering encouragement to me to proceed." I glare at him. "And I still need to deliver my promise to the King or my head will be on the chopping block as well."

"I know you will deliver a healthy child Anne." He smiled.

"Thank you brother. I think I will speak with the King about getting you a wife." I grinned.

"Oh god no…please" He pleaded.

"Oh stop begging, im just teasing." I laughed.

/

Katherine.

"Why are you just now bringing this up with me, mother?" Mary said setting the parchment down on the table. "I could have persuaded father to rethink this nonsense."

Katherine sighed, "He thinks im going to be a threat to him and the Queen. He probably thinks that I am going to try and run back to him and become queen."

"But we all know you wouldn't do that, you're happy and content being away from him and im still a princess so your job was done." Mary smiled, "I could be Lady Mary and I don't know if I could handle that."

Katherine cupped her daughter's face, "I would have died of a broken heart, knowing that you were not a princess."

"Oh mother you do not have to worry about it." Mary smiled touching her mother's hand. "Have you considered marrying someone from this list and you still haven't told me why you kept it a secret."

"Why would I want to worry my daughter about something so trifling?" She asked, taking her hand away and standing up with the parchment.

"You know father will want an answer." Mary commented, "It's been 5 months since he has brought it to you."

"But I don't want to marry someone who will be cruel to me. Since Anne became Queen most have been somewhat cruel to me and I don't want a husband who is a reformist."

"That is going too hard to do mother, most are reformist even though it's against the catholic faith, and you will have to accommodate them just like I will when I marry." She frowned but her thoughts went to him.

"Your tutors have been teaching you well my daughter." Katherine chuckled, "How is Anne? I haven't been by to see her."

"Her belly is huge." Mary laughed. "When she bends over to look at her feet she can't see them and yesterday she was wearing two different slippers. I couldn't help but laugh."

"I hope she has a speedy recovery after the child is born." Katherine smiled, "come; I need to speak with your father."

Katherine causally walked with Mary towards Henrys chambers, stopping to nod or smile at her fellow courtiers. Mary gave her mother a quick hug before leaving her side but as she turned around the Earl of Wiltshire stood infront of her in a slight bow.

"Wiltshire." Katherine said "What do I own this pleasure."

"I wanted to congratulate you on your betrothal." He said standing up straight. "The whole court is buzzing about it. I didn't think you would choose someone of his stature but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you speaking of. I haven't chosen anyone." Katherine ferried her brow. Not giving him a goodbye she left him, heading to Henrys chambers as quickly as she could. He chose a husband for her and didn't even ask if it was alright. Henry looked up as she was announced and for a moment she seen the look on his face before he changed it to the stance he was always playing.

"Your highness, what can I help you with?" He said biting into an apple.

"What is this I hear that you have chosen a husband for me?" Katherine spat trying to control her anger.

Henry waved to the page to close the door before be began, "You took too long is choosing so I chose for you. I can't have a woman unmarried with no family at my court and you being a princess is no exception. Im not going to hold you higher because of your status. Your soon to be husbands is a wonderful man. I've even giving him titles and lands."

"And who is this person. I have yet to meet them." She said gripping the inside pockets of her dress, trying to keep herself from exploding.

"You have met him many times in fact." Henry said looking past her at the door.

Katherine turned around, wanting to know who Henry was staring at and if she wouldn't have touched the wall she would have fainted. He stood before her, his hard brown hair and bean pole stance that made her cringe inside. This couldn't be the man she was to marry. From what she has been told he is almost as bad as Henry and a protestant and she would not have that as her husband.

"Im making him lord Privy Seal as of tomorrow and he will granted lands in Wales and a London house as well as fifty thousand pounds more a year." Henrys voice brought her back to reality.

"You expect me to marry your secretary." She said turning to face Henry.

"He was one of the men on the list. His wife and daughters died of the sweat last year and he is looking for a wife." Henry commented. "Mr. Cromwell would be honored to be your husband. You would be allowed to remain at court and see our daughter."

"I can sure you that I will treat you with the upmost care, princess." Cromwell stated, taking a step towards her. "I will be a wonderful husband to you and I can't wait till we are married."

"I need some time to think." Katherine said walking past Cromwell and out of Henrys chambers.

"Did I say something wrong, your Majesty?" Cromwell asked confused.

"No, she will just need time to process, im not going to change my mind. You and she would be a perfect match my friend." Henry said, "I will announce your Privy Seal tomorrow but today I would like for you to inform fisher that the pope had made him a carinal."

"As you wish mi-lord." Cromwell nodded, leaving his chambers as well.

/

Cromwell watched Bishop Fisher cup his hands together and palm the water to his mouth before drinking it. He took a step towards the small window above him looking out at the sky before muttering a small pray as the jailer opened the door. Cromwell noted on his appearance, his dirty face and torn clothing. His feed at no shoes and his cell was extremely cold.

"Mr. Secretary." Fisher said turning around to face him.

"Reverend Fisher." Cromwell nodded to him. "I just came to see if you were being treated fairly."

"As to that, my aged stomach cannot cope with the rank food the jailor brings, but that is nothing since it pertains to my body and not my soul." He answered.

Cromwell sighed, "You have not taken the Oath."

"No I have not." Fisher shook his head.

"Why not? Do you refuse to accept that the Kings marriage is proper and legal?" Cromwell asked.

"I believe the king thinks so."

"But you don't, even though the pope is the one who signed Katherine's annulment that you helped her commission." Cromwell noted.

"No I do not, for one I didn't think the pope would sign her annulment so easily. After all this actually happened, I believe what I have always believed and that is the Kings marriage to Queen Katherine is still Valid and cannot be undone by no man." Fisher said.

"Even though that man was the Pope who signed it." Cromwell stated, "I have another question, do you still dispute that the king is Supreme head of the Church of England?"

"Yes I do." He answered.

"Why is that?"

"The King, our Sovereign lord is not and cannot become the Supreme head on earth of the Church of England, only god has that right. No country can answer to one man." Fisher voiced his opinion. "I heard that Thomas More is currently jailed as well. How is he doing?"

"Well we shall see about that won't we and as for Thomas More he is being held in the cell directly below you refusing to take the oath as well and if push comes to shove and he keeps refusing to take the Oath he will receive the same fate as you." Cromwell smirked, "Also I almost forgot to mention. I have come to tell you that the pope has made you a cardinal finally."

"That is most joyous news."

"Also her highness, Princess Katherine will be getting married soon and it's a shame you will not be around to see it."

"May I ask who is she to marry?" Fisher asked.

"Me" Cromwell smiled, "Jailor."

Fisher took a seat in disbelief at the news he received, to think that Thomas more was below him and was unable to write him now because he refused. He didn't think his country would come to this. Answering to one man who claims to be the head of the Church. The slamming of the cell door startled him back to reality and for just a moment he wished all this would have ended sooner so he wouldn't have had to witness the outcome.

Cromwell went one floor lower to Thomas Mores cell, he could hear loud praying coming from beyond the door and for a moment he listened. He was praying to god in Latin. The old gospels. Instead of entering he left and headed back to castle to his office. He has many files and documents to go over as well as looking over the wedding details the King had laid out infront of him. He didn't want to marry again but when the King offers it must be done. He knew he could continue to have affairs for Katherine was Barren and wouldn't be able to bare him any children and he didn't mind that. This marriage was only for the King to rid himself of her and to make sure that no one could argue that their marriage was still valid and he would have to return to her. He would be gaining a stepdaughter though and with a teenage son he didn't have much to worry about.

He picked up the first parchment that was laid out, but was interrupted as the door to his office was opened. Quickly he stood up, bowing to the King and waited.

"Majesty." Cromwell said.

"There are more things we must discuss Cromwell." Henry took a seat, offering him one as well.

"Yes Sir, it seems there is a number of small monastic institutions I have had cause to investigate, it seems the monks there refuse to take the oath and they'd rather serve the Vicar of Rome." Cromwell handed Henry a document.

"What is this?" Henry asked.

"This is a bill for their dissolution." He answered, "The very considerable wealth of these houses will thus be transferred to Your Majesty exchequer."

"Thank you Cromwell." Henry nodded, taking the bill with him as he left.

"Father." He heard from the door.

Looking up he smiled, his son Gregory stood before him with an equal smile. "Gregory, what are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in months and I have started to miss you." He answered.

"I heard from my tutors that you are betrothed. To whom?" He asked looking confused. "Will I really have a stepmother?"

"And a stepsister as well." He answered. "The King has decided that I should marry again and it's going to be to Her Highness Princess Katherine."

"The old Queen" He said, "But she is so old"

"She may be older than me but that doesn't mean she can't be a good wife and stepmother to you." He reasoned with him.

"I guess you are right." He exhaled with a smile. "When is the wedding?"

"In a week so you will be moved to the London house till then. I will be gaining more lands and the title as Lord Privy Seal."

"Father that is wonderful." Gregory smiled. "Do I get to meet her before the wedding and my soon to be sister?"

"All in due time son." Cromwell smiled.

/

Anne.

"You did what." I questioned, glaring at her husband in surprise.

"I can't have her walking around her unmarried. I know there are some who still wish for her and I to be married and I can't take that chance for someone to look into It." he answered me.

"No one can look into something that was signed by the pope. No one could take you away from me or say our marriage is invalid. We were married infront of many people and I was crowned by you." I smile rubbing my belly. "And besides when our son is born no one can place her back on the throne for I fill that spot."

"Yes you do." He said leaning down to kiss me gently. "Will you organize a banquet for them from us as a gift?"

"Of course your Majesty." I smile returning his kiss. "Will you visit my bed tonight? I have been incredibly lonely these past couple of night."

He nodded his head at me before leaving and I felt my heart swarm with joy. Standing up I waited till his footsteps were far away before I ushered Nan and Marie to follow me towards Katherine's chambers. I knew she would be devastated and that she wouldn't want to go through with this. Cromwell was a good man but a Princess marrying a Kings secretary was just plain wrong. A page opened the door, moving to the side allowing me and my huge belly to pass him. Lady Darrell quickly left my site to inform her lady I was there.

"Your Majesty" Katherine bowed to me. "May I offer you something to drink?"

"Yes that would be wonderful." I smile, I could tell she had been crying, her face was puffy and her eyes were bloodshot. I take a seat near the fire as she hands me a goblet and sits down beside me. "Henry told me this evening that you are betrothed, may I ask to whom?"

"Mr. Cromwell." She whispered staring at the fire.

"My family has known Mr. Cromwell many years and he has been a wonderful friend. He would be a wonderful husband but I can tell you don't want to marry." I say and I know she is not wanting to speak about it but bottling it up won't help her. "I know he isn't a man of your choosing but I believe it will be a great match."

"I don't want to marry him." She blurted finally after a few moments of silence. "After Henry I didn't want to marry at all after everything I went through with him. I would rather be alone and live out my days alone, I thought if I waited as long as I could he could give up this notion of me being married to someone else and leave me be but it doesn't seem that way." She looked up at me and a tear ran down her cheek. "Is he doing this to spite me?"

"I don't know why he is doing this really. He hasn't given me an exact reason even though I have asked many times. I don't think you should have to marry anyone if you do not want too, I believe you have served your time as a wife and have a right to be alone if you wish." I gently touch her hand to comfort her.

"Thank you Mi-lady." Katherine smiled through her tears. "After crying about it since yesterday, I understand why he is having me marry."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"He is making me marry so no one could say him and I are still married." She said the same thing Henry spoke earlier. "But enough about me, your Majesty how are you and child fairing?"

"It gives me no rest. One moment im almost asleep and then it kicks me in the ribs or I have to pee." I laugh. "How was carrying Mary?"

"I had to pee a lot when I was in my seventh month." She joined into my laughter, "I ruined quite a few dresses because of her." She set her goblet down. "What are you hoping for your Majesty?"

"Katherine please call me Anne." I smile, "I know the King wants a boy but I wouldn't mind a girl."

"What would you name her?" Katherine asked me.

"I don't know really, I've always loved the name Elizabeth or Beth for short." I smiled. "I've always wanted a daughter."

"Im sure she would be just like her mother. Kind and very smart."

"I would make her that way too." I say with a nod. "She would look wonderful by her older sister at the court functions. I will admit to you Katherine that I didn't try to get the notion of you marrying Cromwell off his mind. I suggested others, single men with titles and grown children but he was not going to hear it from me but I did try."

"It's quite alright Anne. I understand that the King is law and we must obey. I may not agree with the match but I can't fight it. There is no way I can." She sighed.

"Henry and I have decided to throw a banquet for you in honor of your marriage I would like your help in selecting the food and drink." I smile, hoping it would lighten the already darkening mood. "I know you have a favorite wine from Spain I would more than love to have it imported for you."

"Oh your Majest- I mean Anne that would be wonderful." Her eyes lit up at my suggestion.

"It would be my pleasure Katherine." I smile again.

/

3rd person, a few days later.

Henry stood near the window watching the water on the pond ripple from the rain drops. Two swans slowly made their way from one end to the other, enter twined and constantly in motion never faltering. He wanted something like that; he wanted his Queen and himself to like those swans. Ever in motion and never changing. His chamber door opened but a page never announced the person. His boots echoed on the wooden floor near the end of this table but stopped short.

"You wanted to see me Your Majesty." He spoke.

"We need more swans in the lake." Henry commented.

"Majesty?" He answered, "If that is what you wish I will have as many as you like in the pond."

"Thank you Cromwell but that is not why I have summoned you. Thomas More won't sign the oath and I want to know why. He has been my dearest friend but I am a king first and my word is law. If he wants to stay alive he needs to swear the oath and not just part of it. I mean the entire thing. If one thinks they can swear to part others will think the same as well." Henry turned around to face him. "Also, Queen Anne is organizing a Banquet in honor of your marriage to Princess Katherine. Sort of a wedding gift from us."

"That is such an honor, your Majesty." He bowed in appreciation.

"Also from this day forward you will be known as Lord Pricy Seal. I will make sure that my advisers and courtiers will know of your new title by this evening."

"Thank you, your Majesty." He bowed once again. "I will visit Thomas More in the tower at once and report back to you later this evening."

"Do not disappoint me Cromwell." Henry warned.

"Majesty." He nodded his head and left the chambers.

A day ago he was walking through the same gates, heading to the beheading of Cardinal Fisher at the Kings command and now he was to visit or more like bully Sir Thomas into swearing the oath. He knew he wouldn't. He thinks he is damning his soul to swear an oath to a man to think of himself as a heavenly King. Cromwell knew what the king closest friends fate was, it was evitable and he knew he would die by beheading just like the cardinal. Lord Kingston opened the door, greeting Cromwell once again for the second time that week.

"Who are you here to visit today Mi-lord?" He asked, jingling the jailor keys.

"Thomas More." He answered. Kingston nodded to him, ushering for him to follow him up the stone steps to the nicer cells. "How is he being treated?"

"With the upmost respect Sir." He answered, fetching the key from the ring and opening the door. "Just yell for the guard when you are ready to leave."

"Thank you master Kingston."

The cell was small but not too small for him. A wooden bed lay to one side with many blankets and pillows as well a few papers and quills lay on top of the blanket. Many candles lined the windows and a few scattered here and there. Thomas sat at the desk near the wall facing the door. The guard gave Cromwell a stool before closing the door.

"Mr. Secretary." Thomas said without looking up.

"It's Lord Privy Seal now." Cromwell corrected him.

"Congratulations on your new title. Have you come to banter me into submission, just like the many before you?"

"I come because of a friend actually. I'm sure you seen Cardinal Fishers execution yesterday and it would pain me to see you go through that same thing." Cromwell said. "It is still rumored that even though you are in here you still refuse to take the oath. I say this to you very openly and sincerely, that I wish no harm to come to a great man who has for years enjoyed and deserved His Majesty's good graces. But I must ask, what is your opinion on the king's new marriage?"

"I have no opinion of it; I neither murmur at it nor dispute it." Thomas said leaning back in his chair, "I never did and never will and I certainly can't do it while I am locked up and barely receive visitors."

"Then what of His Majesty's claim to Supremacy over the Church in England?" Cromwell asked, listening to his answer very carefully. This could either condemn him in his eyes and he would report it back to king or it would label him as a picas old man just speaking his mind.

"I was unsure about this matter until I re-read His Majesty's own pamphlet: the Assertio Septum Sacramentorum. Infact I have a copy right here." He said pulling the parchment from the desk draw and setting it on the desk for Cromwell to see. "Of course, in the pamphlet, the king asserts the divine origin of the papacy and that the Pope's supremacy descends directly from the Rock of St. Peter and I think you'll find his Majesty's arguments are as persuasive and powerful now as they were when he first wrote them."

 _He just condemned himself._ Cromwell thought, "Will you take the oath? I need hardly remind you of the consequences of not doing so?"

"Mr. Secretary, I am the Kings most loyal subject. I say no harm, I think no harm but I wish everybody good and if this be not enough to keep a man alive in good faith, I long not to live."

"Sir Thomas, you should know the King himself has no mind to coerce you, he simply asks you to relent and condescend to his request that you take the oath." Cromwell tried to reason with him.

"Mr. Cromwell please impart to the King my utter faithfulness, truthfulness and loyalty to him and Queen Katherine." He stated.

"Katherine is a princess, and will remain a Princess, but soon she will be Mrs. Cromwell and the Kings marriage to Queen Anne will never be doubted in the hearts of the English people like you think." Cromwell stood up, "Only the King can spare you and since you think your conscious is better than the Kings law, you will die for it."

Once outside of the tower, Cromwell looked to the window of Sir Thomas once more praying that he would come to his senses but he highly doubted it. He would be walked to the scaffolding and cut a head shorter for what he thinks is right. The walk through Whitehall was that of silence. He stood in front of the Kings chambers, not wanting to report the conversation he had with the dearest friend of the King but he must. He knows the King wouldn't wait. Opening the door he heard laughing and conversation as well as light music playing. Taking a few breaths he entered to see Queen Anne and the King having supper.

"Cromwell, what news do you have?" Henry asked once he bowed to both of them.

"I spoke with Sir Thomas as you requested."

"Will he take the oath?"

"He said that would swear the oath to your marriage to Queen Anne but he will not accept your validity as the Supreme Head of the Church."

"Who did he say as the power on earth?" Henrys mood darkened.

"He stated only the Pope has the anointed power on earth from god." Cromwell reported

Anne jumped as Henry quickly rose from his chair and kicking the wood causing the chair to fall over backwards and break. She shifted uncomfortable in her own chair and rubbing her belly protectively. He glared out the window, trying to calm his nerves before turning back to him.

"Move him to different rooms and take away every good grace I have given him. He thinks the pope can rule in my kingdom he has another thing coming." Henry ordered.

"At once your Majesty." Cromwell nodded. "Mi-lady."

"Cromwell." Anne nodded back to him.

/

Katherine.

Today is the day. My face may not be as rosy and my lips may not be as full as a young bride but I will have to do. I have remained in my chambers for a week now and some say I refuse to leave but it's more like I just don't want to be seen. Last evening, Henry appointed Cromwell as Lord Privy Seal to the entire court and that he would be granted lands and more pounds a year for marrying me. I can tell he is just as aggregated by this union as I am. What do I have to offer him, he wouldn't even become a prince he would be my consort and nothing more. I was told that I would be allowed to keep my chambers and wouldn't have to share with my new found husband.

"Katherine are you ready?" He asked.

Turning around Henry stood in my doorway with a smirk on his face and I know he is using this as amusement. To see me in such despair to marry a man I do not want too. These men he surrounds himself with have made him into one who is so cruel.

"Your new husband waits for you and the Queen is excited to see you in a gown of white." He commented and I knew it was an insult because I didn't wear white on our wedding.

"Are you don't belittling me?" I ask turning around from the mirror.

"I'm not belittling, I'm simply commenting of the events to come." He said.

"Yes events I can't control even though you promised me I could have my own future and live out my days as I wished." I said.

"I made no such promise." His voice rose.

"That's the same excuse you gave your sister when she married Suffolk." I said pushing past him. "I'll give myself away; I don't need a king to do it."

I didn't hear him turn and follow me, no thud of heavy boots at my heels. I either angered him or stunned him with my words but I am done being kind to a King who has shown me nothing but sorrow. The choir hit my ears first and I knew I was at the chapel, I wanted with all my might to run the opposite way to hide so no one would find me but I couldn't. It was too late, the rows of people stood waiting for me to make that walk down the aisle to the man waiting for me at the altar. In protest my foot stepped in front of the other, only stopping when Thomas held out his hand to me. From the look on his face, he didn't want to be here either, kneeling down with our heads bowed and praying to god that our marriage would be a fruitful one and we would be happy.

Leaving the chapel was silent, not even my own daughter smiled or uttered a word to me. I felt lost and lonely through our banquet. The music and food were wonderful. Queen Anne did a wonderful job and I thanked her many times for putting it together for I was truly grateful for her. The only thing that plagued my mind was the horror I would be a witness to later that evening. My ladies took my jewelry, preparing me for bed and I truly hoped I would be going to bed alone, but my heart sank when I heard the door to my chambers open.

"My Lady, your husband is here." Darrell announced him before pulling back the blankets from my bed and straightening the pillow.

"Thank you." I mutter, turning to face him in the doorway. "Husband."

"Wife." He said as he went to the other side of my bed. "May I call you Katherine?"

"You are my husband now so I guess you must." I say, my fingers playing with the hem of my chemise.

"Thank you Katherine, you may call me Thomas if you wish." He smiled. "I don't expect formals or anything. I keep my personal life and the Kings Privy Seal separate."

"That is nice to hear." I nod.

"I'm not going to force you into anything, I know others might say I am harsh and cruel but that is not the case. I'm a very sensual man and I will not rule you like most husbands do with their wives. You are free to do as you please; I expect anything to you except when we are asked about."

"And if they ask about us?" I asked, curious to know his answer.

"Then we are a happily married couple and are grateful to the king for choosing each other as husband and wife." He stated clearly. "Do we have understanding Katherine?"

It took me a moment to realize that he doesn't want anything from me. He only agreed because the king said this was how it was going to be and now I finally understood. "I understand complete, Thomas. Thank you." I heard myself say.

"Shall we sleep?" He said getting into bed and blowing out the candle near him.

I crawled into bed near him, covering myself up and smiling to myself. I didn't have to be a wife truly, our marriage was that of a political one and I could live with that.

/

6121 words. Oh yeah!

Yes I know I gave everyone a curl ball but it was needed to make the story a little more interesting. Next chapter will be posted in a few days and there will another time jump just like this one a few months. Thank you all who has reviewed and favorited. I appreciate you very much.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Loves, I hope your new year was wonderful and that you remember it because I didn't remember much of mine. But now that its 2017 and the holidays are over everything shall we good. Thank you all that have reviewed, liked, followed and followed me as a writer. I have written a book that is not on Fanfiction, it's an actual book on Wattpad and I kind of am advertising it but I'm really proud of that book. So if you like my writing style head on over to Wattpad and take a look and you can email and tell me what you think.

story/67485813-ashes-of-eden?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_info

Okay now on with the show!

/  
November 1529.

Crammer and Cromwell both followed the page into the Kings chambers, both looking most dreary as the news they were to deliver. The King would be furious but they couldn't keep it written on paper and the king see it and then they both would be headless. Henry looked up from his plate, ushering them both to take a seat with him before handing his tray off to a servant and wiping his mouth.

"Gentleman, what do I owe this pleasure?" Henry asked. "I don't usually get both of you in the same room at the same time. Has something happened to the Queen?"

"No your Majesty, the Queen is safely in her chambers in the last new weeks of her pregnancy, she started her lye in well and hasn't complained yet." Cromwell answered quickly, "My wife has been keeping her company it's like I never see her."

"We are here on other matters your Majesty. We have been having great success throughout the whole country in the swearing of allegiance to your Majesty as Head of the Church and also in the favor of your marriage to Queen Anne, but we cannot get Sir Thomas to swear the Oath." Crammer explained, "However he did say he would swear to part of it."

Henry frowned.

"Sir Thomas has already told us he has no argument with the Act of Succession and –"

Henry held up his hand, "There can be no compromise, for all we know if we allow him, of all men, to swear to what they like, then it sets a precedent for others to follow." He looked at Crammer, "In this matter, Your Grace, it is all or nothing."

"Majesty." Crammer nodded leaving his chambers.

Henry leaned back in his chair, exhaling greatly before looking at Cromwell. "What is it?"

"Dame Alice, the wife of Sir Thomas has written." He said opening the letter, "She asks to remind you that her husband has given long and true service and that he does nothing now out of malice, but only in the imperative of his conscious."

"I know all about his conscious," Henry almost yelled standing up and going to the window. "He has been wearing it on his sleeve for years. When he resigned as Chancellor, he made me a promise that he would retire from the world and live privately and attend his soul, but that wasn't true." He tuned to Cromwell. "He continued to publish pamphlets about my matter and my conscious. He visited Katherine and cajoled others to support her even though I was already married to Anne. In other words he broke his promise and he must accept the consequences."

"Of course Majesty." Cromwell bowed, taking the letter of Alice More and leaving his chambers.

Henrys door opened once more, his best friend entering the room with a smile. He has been away from court for many months and it was good to have his loyal courtier back. He gave him a brief hug before having a servant bring him and Charles wine.

"It's good to have you back Charles. I've been extremely bored." Henry chuckled. "The country air has done you well."

"Yes it has Majesty. I'm glad to be back at court though, country life if nice for a while but country life can be just as boring as Court life and without many women." Charles laughed, picking up the goblet. "How is the Queen?"

"She began her lye in a few weeks ago and she fought me the entire time." He smiled, "She ordered for them to take the window covering off because she wanted to see the snow fall which I understand, she is going to be missing Christmas tide but the sake of the child is what I am most concerned about." Henry stated, receiving a nod from his friend.

"I do wish for the Queen to have safe birth."

"How are my niece and nephew?" Henry asked

"I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind putting Eleanor into Princess Mary's household. She is only around her brother and he drives her up the wall most of the time and her tutors tell me she is having trouble with interacting with others because she if stuff at Suffolk house." Charles asked.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. Your daughter is twelve she would fit right in with Mary's other ladies. I will have it arranged at once."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Charles thanked him.

/  
The tower.

"You have a visitor." The jailor said opening the door. Sir Thomas rose from his bed, the torn and rugged cloth he called a blanket draped around him trying to keep the cold from his bone. He smiled as his daughter wrapped her arms around him, trying to control the tears that rolled down her face at the sight of him.

"Margaret, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Father, what has happened here? It seems they are treating you worse than before." She ignored his question to ask her own. He ushered her to a stool while he sat on the bed facing her.

"Well" He began, "They have taken my stove and some clothing. My food is reduced."

"Father, how can you-"

"Margaret," He stopped her, "You and your mother must not be concerned about me. I've thought long and hard about Christs passion and pain and I am not afraid of death, I'm only afraid of torture." He shivered. "If they use violent ways to make me swear, I don't know how brave I would be."

"But you do not have to suffer anything." She said "Just take the oath like I did, like everyone has done. Just say it and your body will be saved."

"But the saving of my body will be at the expense of my soul." He shook his head.

"No" she said

"Yes it will and it will mean defeat to me and to others like me." Thomas looked away. "They beheaded Bishop Fisher this morning and I have a feeling I will be next."

"You're going to force your family into penury because of your foolish pride." She stood up, "What is done is done; you can't have it the way you want anymore and beside Princess Katherine can't be queen is she is already married to another."

"What?" He questioned.

"The King ordered for Cromwell and Princess Katherine to marry months ago so whatever this is you are trying to pursue is going nowhere." She tried not to yell. "Father please, for the love you bear your family, don't do this to us."

"Im sorry daughter but I can't." He whispered.

Shaking her head she turned from him, lightly knocking on the door for the jailor. "I'll let mother know of your choice against us." And with that she was gone, leaving him alone in the cold stone cell with no heat and barely any clothing. Sitting down on the bed he curled up, trying to cover himself with the blanket he had and tried to get her words from his thoughts. Was he really going to do this against his family and force them into this? Was his conviction greater than a kings, he feared the scaffolding but he knew it was going to for a great cause.

Once again the door opened to another. Looking up it was Sir Richard Rich, a man from Cromwell's office and he knew it was his arraignment. His feet walked the cold stone floor following behind him toward the court room. He knew they would not be nice in his favor. The months he spent speaking against the King would come back to haunt him and would be his death. Many sat before him, many he has had intimate conversations with and have shared his view, and now they were here to convict him. Sir Richard didn't leave but instead took a seat near him and he knew he would be listening for Mr. Cromwell.

"Sir Thomas, you are arraigned before this commission on the charges of high treason, how do you answer the charges." One asked.

"Let me begin by denying that I ever maliciously opposed the Kings marriage to Anne Boleyn and I have never spoken maliciously against it but only sometimes according to my own mind, opinion and my conscious." He explained

"But you have maliciously denied the Act of Supremacy." Another yelled.

"No" Thomas yelled above the crowd to be heard. "I have been silent upon it and for all my taciturnity neither your law nor any law in the work is able, justly and rightly, to condemn me unless you may also lay my charge either some word or some deed."

"Your silence can easily be construed as an action" Norfolk finally spoke.

"But even in that case, the presumption that silence gives consent precludes the charges against me." He pleaded.

Katherine set in the back of the court room, watching under a black veil to not be noticed. Her husband informed her of the trial and granted her to see if even though she knew they were to condemn him. As a last resort she sent his eldest daughter to try and persuade him to give up this act but it seemed they both were fruitless. She was told of all his words and how he would rather die in what he believed. She took the oath herself and she knew it would condemning her soul, she prayed hard for the forgiveness but she still felt tainted but it was to save her body so she could see her daughter. She heard the arguments between them and she whispered a pray to herself to stay strong.

"Thomas More, you are to be drawn on a hurdle through the city of London to Tyburn, there you will be hung till you are half dead, after that cut down alive, your bowels will be taken from you and burned before you and your body divided into four parts. May god bless you son." Katherine heard and she grabbed the wall to stead herself before leaving quickly.

/  
Katherine.

I couldn't believe it, the sentencing was that a cruel and harsh man who had never known love. How could one be sentenced to watch themselves be burned. Thomas was a dear friend of mine and yet he was being treated this way, he was the closest friend of the King and yet he is being punished in this manner.

"Sweetheart what are you doing in here." My husband asked looking up at me as I entered his office.

"Convince Henry to shorten his sentence, cut off his head but not what they are going to do to him." I pleaded.

"To whom?" He asked

"Thomas more." I answered. "For me please convince him to give a simply beheading something besides what they are going to do to him."

"I haven't even seen the sentencing though." He explained.

"They are going to cut him into pieces." I yelled. "No one needs to see that because he won't take the oath. It's just words on a piece of paper so no one dies."

Quickly he took my arm, leading me into his private room off his office and hushed me. "Don't speak like that out in the open. Do you want us both killed?"

"No I don't."

"I understand Thomas was a dear friend of yours and you wouldn't want his family to see something like that but im just Lord Privy Seal what can I do about it. Henry may listen to me on this but he sees this as an ultimate betrayal."

"Please as I am your wife, try for me?" I beg.

"I will try but do not speak like that in my office again. You can do it our chambers but not in the Kings office. Do you understand Katherine? Im only doing this because you are my wife."

"Thank you Tom." I smile pulling him into a quick hug and a peck on the lips before pulling back as fast. "Im sorry."

"It's quite alright. Done you have a meeting with the Queen?"

"Yes I do thank you for reminding me." I nod leaving his private room and away from his office. I had never done that before. I had never hugged him or kissed him and the thought didn't repulse me like it once did. Did that mean I was becoming accustomed to being his wife and I should act the part? Shaking the thought from my mind and knocked on the Queens door. Lady Nan answered the door with a smile, moving to the side to usher me into the room.  
Anne sat propped up on a mountain of pillows with a book resting on her belly and a fire burning in her eyes. Her face expression betrayed her every thought.

"Your Majesty." I curtsied to her, pulling her eyes from the book. Her smile warmed my heart after all the pain and suffer I had just witnessed on Thomas More's behalf. I know henry might be going down a dark path but not this one where he kills his closest friends.

"Katherine I am so glad you are here, my ladies are being dull today. Please have a seat." She said sitting up as much as she could. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes that would be wonderful." I nod, taking a seat on the opposite side of the fire. I tried to hide the worry in my face but I knew she knew me to well for to hide anything from her.

"Your face if betraying your emotions, what is on your mind that troubles you?" Anne asked me.

Take the goblet from her lady Nan, I sigh "They had Thomas More's trial today and it didn't go well."

"I know he was a dear friend to the king and to you as well. What was the verdict?"

"The verdict was too much for me to bare, I ran from the court room as fast as I could, but I know he is to die." I tried to keep the tears from flowing. Anne scooted to the edge of her bed, pulling me into a friendly hug, her hand rubbing my back and patting my hair.

"It's alright to be sad Katherine." I heard her whisper, "He was a dear friend."

"Your Majesty please get back into bed." Her midwife ordered, getting a chuckle from both of us.

/  
Henry.

They decided his sentencing and I would even say it was that of a cruel man. Am I in the right to do this to a man I have known for many years and have had been a loyal friend to me? He disobeyed me and this is punishment for not obeying his king when he was commanded. I guess our conversations on ruling will be the feared. He knew something like this would happen. He blamed many people for me becoming this way, the cruel and a tyrant but this is my kingdom and I did this to make my realm much better than it was.  
Thomas plagued my thoughts, he portrayed himself as a godly person and spoke every word from the heart. A humanist if we must say, but are we really like that. He is locked in a tower for not swearing a paper and Wolsey took his own life in the tower. Why must it come to this? Why?  
Rising from my bed in the dark, I stand at the window looking up into the night sky my thoughts becoming even more over bearing.

"Why," I say to no one, "Why can he not be as others? Why does he have to cross me? Why can his vanity be greater than a Kings?" I look away to the burning embers, "It troubles me, weighs on my conscious and my heart is full and heavy and sore." Im pacing, yelling at no one in my chambers but to god himself and I yell loud enough that I know that he is listening to me, "I say this only to you, I confess only to you, I love him and I hate him. I hate in equal measures to my love for he is the spirit that denies. It is up to you to judge, whether or not he be on my conscious." I stop myself. "BOY"

"Yes your Majesty." A page said entering my chambers.

"Bring Cromwell to me now." I order.

"Yes Sir" He bowed and left.

A short time later, the door to my chambers opened once more, the page being followed by Cromwell. He had a few papers in this hands and his hair was a mess making me feel a bit bad for pulling from his bed at this hour but it needed to be done before his execution was played out.

"You asked for me Your Majesty?" Cromwell bowed.

"Yes I did." I stared at the fire. "When is the execution?"

"Tomorrow Your Majesty." He answered.

"What date is that?"

"The 6th of December"

"What time" I say looking at him.

"At 10 in the morning."

"I have decided to commute the sentencing to beheading." I inhale deeply, "Tell the officials."

"Right away majesty" he said leaving me alone, naked in chambers.

The next morning I dressed quite slower than normal for me. I would have to watch his execution, hiding behind a screen so he wouldn't see me. There were many things he taught me and now I was killing him. Knivert and Suffolk rode with me to the tower. Many showed for this event and even though I didn't want it to happen it must. From where I sat, I could see Alice and her children, their tears streaming down their face as he was brought to the stairs. He lightly kissed her forehead and was whispering things in her ear which made her cry.  
Thomas stood staring at the block, fear dancing in his eyes before he looked up at me directly and I knew he knew I was there. Watching this scene that I couldn't renounce on.

"I ask you to bear witness with me that I shall now suffer death in and for the faith of the Holy Catholic Church. I beg you all too earnestly to pray for the king, and tell him I died his good servant but Gods first." He kneeled down. "I ask for your pardon and blessing. You will give me this day a greater benefit than any mortal man can ever be able to give me. Pluck up your spirits, man, and be not afraid to do your office."

I knew the last part was for me. His entire speech was for me and I it pained me. He was so close to my heart. I adverted my eyes as the axe struck, sending him into the glorious afterlife that I knew he would be welcomed into too. Our ride back to Whitehall was that of a silent one. All of use witnessing the death of a friend would pain anyone but for me it pained me the most. I am the one who signed his warrant and had others carry it out and that will forever be a burden I must carry.

/  
3rd person.  
Princess Mary,  
December 16th 1529

"Are you really going to Rome?" Wyatt asked his friend, Tallis.

"I can't stand it in this court any longer." He answered, looking around, "These people here have no common sense and it dries me mad."

"But that doesn't mean you must leave us." Another said sitting down with them.

"George, what a surprise." Wyatt smiled, "How was Paris?"

"You know the French, wild parties and the wine." He chuckled,

"Don't forget to mention the ladies." Wyatt added.

"We can never forget the ladies." Tallis nodded but kept his head down.

"Tallis here is going to be leaving for Rome after the New Year." Wyatt rubbed tallis's head. "Don't forget us while you're in Rome."

Quickly all the men stood up, bowing as she walked past. Her brown hair neatly tucked under a small tiara, and her deep blue dress hugging her frame with every curve. Her heels echoed through the hall but stopped when she got to the table he was sitting at.

"Your Highness." They all muttered as the bottom of her dress swayed into their eye site.

"Gentlemen." She addressed them. "I wanted to walk in the gardens but I do not have an escort but mother also said it was too cold."

George stood up straight, getting her attention. "Shall I take you Princess? It hasn't begun to snow and I would love to accompany you."

"That would be lovely Lord Rochford." She smiled, taking his arm allowing him to lead her away from the banquet hall.

"How have you been Princess?" He asked once they were in the gardens.

"It's nice to be around someone I don't have to be proper all the time. Mother has hired a new tutor to teach me to be a princess." She exhaled and slouched a little, pulling her cloak around her more. "I thought when I moved from Ludlow to Hatfield I wouldn't have to do this torture. I tried high heel shoes for the first time and I still have blisters on my ankles."

"Make your dresses longer and you can wear flats the entire time. "He suggested.

"You know I didn't think about that." She laughed, "That's how the queen gets away with it."

"How is the Queen? Since I have been in France, father hasn't wrote me any update." George asked.

"The babe should be born any day now from what the midwife has been saying. She looks like she is about to pop." She answered, "How was France?"

"Tiring" He sighed. "I don't want to worry you with the troubles of state."

"No please, if it will get it off your mind I would love to hear it." She said sitting down on the stone ledge near the pond. "I command you."

George laughed. "Well if you command it than I must." He sat beside her. "France was nice, there is more snow there then here. I was show the most respect and Francis continues to send gifts to your father and my sister but he says he doesn't recognize the marriage between them while your mother remains alive."

"But my mother send her own annulment to Rome and they signed off on it. Is he being persuaded by someone else?"

"Well since there is peace between France and Spain, neither of them will recognize because your cousin doesn't. He still wants your mother to be the Queen and he believed that if something were to happen to Anne, Henry would marry your mother back and all would be well."

"But that can't happen, my mother is married to Mr. Cromwell."

"Your cousin was furious about marriage and refuses to answer any of the Kings letters to him from what I am told by Wyatt. They all come back unopened."

"When the Marriage between him and myself fell through, I knew he was going continue to be petty and difficult. " Mary answered shaking her head in irritation. "If they think this, I wonder what the new pope thinks of everything going on over here. Do you think he recognizes the marriage between my father and your sister?"

"We haven't heard anything, but im sure Cromwell has kept it secret between himself and Henry." George Answered. "It's a very crazy world we live in Princess."

"Please, Rochford call me Mary." She corrected him.

"Alright, Mary."

"But only when we are alone." She laughed, putting her hand down and slipping on the slippery stone. At the last moment George caught her, their faces inches apart. She could feel his breathe ghosting her lips and her eyes stared at them. The pink plumpness of them that were being nipped by the December air. George leaned in closer, their lips briefly touching before a loud voice calling name.  
Quickly Mary pulled back, as the person came around the bushes.

"Lady Nan what is it." George stood up.

"The Queen." She panted, "Its time."

/  
Queen Anne.

My pains began this morning but I thought I was just gassy. I ate a small breakfast in somewhat of pain but as the day progressed the cramps started to get worse. It seems like being on my knees with my head on the pillows is the only way to relieve the pain for a while. A few moments ago it felt as though I peed on myself and my midwife smiled saying I should have a baby by the end of the day. If I had to feel this pain each time, I don't think I want another child.  
My chambers are in utter chaos, ladies are yelling for hot water, I can hear cloth being torn and I can feel my sister rubbing my lower back with each groan I give. I had one lady run to find Princess Mary and the other to tell the King. Im sure he will be the most thrilled, as am I. I can't wait to meet my little one.

"You're doing great Anne." Marie said to my left. "Do you feel the need to push?"

"What" I say looking at her as another wave of pain over took my body.

"We need to turn her around."

"Anne, we need you to lay down." Marie said, helping me turn around and lying me down on the mountain of pillows.

The midwife, opened my legs wide before sitting between them and lying blankets down as well. My sister was to my left, holding my hand with each wave of pain and never faltered when I squeezed her hand so tight I thought I would break it.

"That's it Anne, keep pushing." Marie said encouraging me each time.

"Yes your Majesty like that." I can hear from it seems everything is coming in short words. I know there is sounds around me but I can barely listen. My body is covered in sweat and I feel cold but I know my body is on fire. Looking down I see the midwife shake her head in an excited manner but I can't register what is happening. My chest is heaving as I push once more and feel something slip from me.

"Anne you did it." Marie kissed my forehead but I didn't feel anything. I collapsed on the pillows, my eye sight dimming till I didn't see anything but black.

(3rd person)

"Anne" Marie said trying to shake her sister.

The midwife handed the baby to another lady, before working on Anne once more. She dabbed a little potion under her nose and her eyes slowly opened, trying to look around but she could only focus on her sister's face. Marie smiled down at Anne, praying that Anne would come out of whatever spell she was under. The midwife pushed on Anne's stomach getting a groan from below her before Anne shot up straight and yelled before collapsing once more on the pillows and into her sister's arms.

"She should be alright now Marie." The midwife said, gathering up the blankets from between Anne's legs and leaving the bed. "Get her cleaned up so she can meet her child."

"At once." Her ladies said.

"Madge run and tell the King." Marie ordered.

"Yes at once." She said leaving the chambers.

The midwife looked down at the crying baby with a smile while cleaning them. "Welcome to the world little one."

/

Yes I know im keeping the sex of the child a secret but let's take a poll. How many think she should have a girl and how many think she should have a boy? And throw out name suggestions as well. I will update within the next few days. I've been sick so this chapter isn't as long as the previous one.

See you later loves.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank all of you for reviewing and sending me suggestions. I didn't think I was going to get that many but it warmed my heart to check my email this morning. I even got a guest review too!

Now on with the show!

/

December 16 1529,

Henry.

I woke today with an odd feeling, maybe I was nervous or it could be because I couldn't get Thomas More's execution out of my head. I could hear his words, each syllable spoken with such confidence and pained me. Slowly I dressed, pulling my boots up and making sure they fit just right.

The page hands me the rings before I leave my chambers and head to see Anne. Her sister opened the door, announcing me and her face lite up as I appeared around the corner. She sat in the middle of her bed, legs crossed and a tray of fruit infront of her. With her dark hair and fair complexion the white chemise she wore made her look like and angel.

"Your Majesty." She smiled at me accepting my kiss before I sat down beside her.

"How are you both fairing?" I ask.

"I've been having a little pain in my back but the child kicks like no other." She answered her hand rubbing her stomach.

"That means he will be strong."

"Just like his father." She said, "We need to decide on names."

"Yes we do." I nod with a smile. "For a boy I was thinking of Edward or henry."

"I like William or Alexander." She suggested, "Prince Alexander the beloved son of King Henry the 8th."

"Well when you say it like that." I say moving to beside her on the bed, one of her ladies moved her tray, giving me room to lay my head down on her stomach and try to feel the baby move. Anne began to hum a song that I wrote for her many years back, warming my heart and to my surprise I felt a kick on the side of my head.

"Did you feel it?" Anne asked, continuing to hum. The more she hummed the more the baby moved and my heart felt warmer than normal. My child was moving to the sound of his mother voice and was kicking me in excitement.

"You have made me so happy Anne." I say cupping her face, and pulling her forward into a kiss.

"Now…Now your Majesty, no excitement so close to the birth." The midwife chuckled.

Standing up, I bow to her "I have a meeting to attend too but I will be back for dinner." I leaned down once more and kissed her before leaving her chambers. These Privy meets were more than boring and I can see why my father was also the angry type once he was done. It the same broken story over and over, told different ways by different people.

"Has my daughter arrived from Ludlow?" I interrupt them.

"Yes sir, she arrived just a few hours ago and she is out-"

Sitting up in my chair, one of Anne's ladies burst through my doors interrupting the meeting with a smile on her panting face.

"What is it Madge?" I ask standing up.

"The Queen has gone into labor." She panted before taking off once again.

"Meeting is complete," I say quickly leaving the room with Cromwell hot on my trail. He began writing down everything I was saying with Charles with him.

"Congratulations your Majesty." Charles Smiled making sure I heard him.

"Cromwell I want you to organize joust, banquets and masques to celebrate the birth of my son." I demanded while walking to the throne room, "I can't decide whether to call him henry or Edward and I've asked the French ambassador to hold him at his christening, if he drops him its war."

Through the laughing and celebrating with my closest courtiers, I could hear Anne's screams and groans coming her chambers through our laughing and my heart went out to her. I wished that I could be there with her, holding her hand and encouraging her to push. Child birth was such a horrible time for a woman.

"Of course and did you not find such occurrences shocking, eminency?" I ask him with a laugh.

"Your Majesty, I am a venetian" He yelled looking around to others, "I come from a city where all the men are gamblers and all the women whores."

"What is there to be shocked about huh." I laugh, looking up beside me to see Cromwell. "What is it?"

"It seems the Queen as passed out." He said "And she isn't responding."

I don't think I have ever moved so fast in my life, she passed out. Was it from pain, was it from a complication from the child birth? Everything I thought of sent my nerves over the edge and I panicked.

My daughter and one of Anne's ladies stood outside her chamber doors for me, I knew they were waiting for me because Mary put her hand on my chest to stop me from entering.

"The Midwife got her to wake and the baby is fine." She said.

"What did she have?" I asked as the doors opened. A woman I had met once that morning brought out a white blanket with a baby in her hands and handed the bundle to me.

"Congratulations on your prince Your Majesty." She curtsied to me.

"A son." I whisper, "I have a son."

/

Anne,

It seems so quick that I was washed and changed and sitting up in my bed waiting. I seen the midwife take the baby from its crib and leave my room and I panicked. I haven't even been able to hold the child let alone know what it is. Others around me are all smiles and laughs while I sit here in pain longing to hold what I carried for 9 months and yet I don't know where they took my child. My sister is standing to the right of me while Nan is standing to the left while my other ladies begin to curtsy to whoever is was who entered.

Henry slowly walked to the doorway of my bed chamber, a white bundle cradled in his arms and at that moment I knew. Everything I promised, everything we hoped for was in his arms. When he looked up at me I felt the love and adoration in his heart for me while the tears ran down his cheeks.

"Thank you." He muttered, barely above a whisper. "You did what you promised."

"You have a son." I say my chest beginning to heave in a cry.

"We have a son Anne." He stated, "A beautiful boy with eyes like his mothers."

"Congratulations Your Majesty on the healthy Prince." The midwife bowed to us.

Henry sat next to me, handing me the baby in a swift motion and the tears exploded from my eyes and I was unable to control it. He was beautiful, ten fingers and ten small toes. These 9 months of carrying him and singing to him and he was finally here. My sweet little Prince.

"Owen Alexander." Henry whispered in my ear. "Prince Owen Alexander Tudor Prince of Wales." He stated before turning to me "I love you Anne."

Looking at him, I kissed him, "I love you too Henry."

"I've had Cromwell organize joust, banquets and many more things for him and you will have new dresses made and I've been making another chamber quiet larger than this one for you with a new bed and anything you want." Henry said touching our sons face.

"You don't have to do that my love."

"Yes I do, you are the Queen and the mother of my son, I must and I will have not have no for an answer." He kissed my forehead.

"Madam, the Princess Mary." Nan announced at the end of my bed chamber.

"Mary, come and see your brother." Henry ushered for her to take the other side of me. He fused for just a moment before Mary cradled his head with a smile on her face.

"He is beautiful." She said looking up at me, "What did you name him?"

"Owen." Henry answered for me.

"Just a strong name for a boy." She said with a nod. "Im sure he will break all the girls hearts."

"Not until he is much older though." I chuckle. "Who will be holding him at the Christening?"

"The Ambassador of France and I have already stated that if he drops him its war." Henry stood up, giving me a kiss on the forehead once more. "I have a meeting with Cromwell but I will back this evening."

"I will see you then." I smile, giving him a nod as he left Mary and me. "How are you settling in at Hatfield?"

"Comfortable actually. Father has told me I can decorate it as much as I like, I just can't go overboard. I know he has made arrangements for Cromwell to start cleaning and redecorating Ludlow for him." She looked down at the Prince. "He will have his own court and everything."

"Now Mary, even though you father has a son, I don't want you to think he is going to push you out of the family. You're still the first born and a Princess" I touch her hand. "I don't want you to feel left out of anything."

"Thank you Anne." She smiled, giving me a side hug before handing her brother back to me. "I have to go see my mother now, but I'll be back for dinner with you and the King."

"Mary." I nodded to her in dismissal.

/

For eight days, Henry held to his word. There were joust, banquets and huge Masques just for the Princes birth. The bells rang in every church across the land, and in every pub, Henry had ordered a round on the crown. It seemed that everything was falling into place. The Queen had been churched and the Christening was taken place in a moment but it didn't seem as though all here happy. Half of England weren't so sure about the Prince, but none could raise their voices in protest and Brenton knew this. He knew that if a word was spoken about the Queen being a witch he wouldn't have a head. But he must, surly the king could see that she has poisoned his mind against the true faith and his true wife.

"I could still do it." He whispered to the man beside him, "A woman is very week after childbirth, it wouldn't be hard or I could turn my sights on the child."

"You will not." He shook his head, "No matter what you do it will be blamed on my master and it is not something he needs right now. He has the Turks to worry about."

"How can you idly sit by and watch as the King destroys his realm for a witch and her spawn."

"Whether you like it not, we have to act happy until the time is right." Chapuys turned to him. "The pope wouldn't ask you to kill an innocent child who has done nothing in these matters for which we are witnessing. If you harm the Prince I will slander your name across this land and my own. Now pay attention."

"Ambassador." He muttered.

Ambassador of France handed Archbishop Prince with a smile. "Abrenuntias satanae " He said pouring a little water on the Princes head only getting a cry of displeasure. "Abrenuntio ego te baptize in nomeine Patris." He poured more across the baby's head, "Et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Vade in pace et Dominus vobiscum, Amen."

Marie smiled, wrapping the child in a soft cloth before cradling him against her. She followed the announcing page from the Chapel in a slow pace, enjoying the bows and mutters coming from the people she passed.

"God, of infinite goodness, send prosperous life and long to the high and might Prince of England, Prince Owen!" The page yelled through the halls to the Queens new chambers.

Anne sat in the middle of her bed in a dress of gold and red with a diamond tiara on top of her dark curls. Marie handed her nephew to the queen, thanking her majesty for allowing her to carry him before joining the others.

"Prince Owen." They all said, bowing before Anne and the Prince and at that moment Anne knew she had the power and she would no longer be pushed around. She was the Kings rightful wife and she would help him make this land good again.

/

"There can be no question of illegitimacy Cromwell. I know that boy is mine." Henry grinned. "How is the Act of Secession coming along?"

"It seems to be coming along well your Majesty, most are in favor for it except a few that are still old fashion but im sure Cramer can persuade them into signing the Act as well." Cromwell explained.

"Cromwell, I know that there are some people, some wrong-headed still and some biased people who still unwilling to accept my Marriage to the Queen. I heard them whisper amongst themselves thinking I can't head it but I can. I think some sanction should be made against them."

"But everyone had signed the oath."

"Yes but they signed the oath to save their skin." Henry said sitting down. "They aren't going to live by it. Norfolk has been refusing to sign because his niece is my wife and what if Anne where to hear that."

"I will do as your Majesty commands." Cromwell bowed.

"Thank you Cromwell." Henry smiled, "Also about the Christmas tide celebrations, I would like to hold them off till Anne was better. She loves the dances and banquets I plan for Christmas."

"Yes sir." Cromwell nodded leaving him chambers. Sighing, Cromwell entered his office, sitting at his desk not really wanting to look over the papers he had infront of him. If he wanted to speak his mind he could say the King had gone insane. Norfolk had gone aboard for a while to France and wouldn't be back till the spring. How can one deny the oath if he isn't here to swear it.

"Cromwell." A voice said, causing him to look up.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I brought you some wine, just walking in here you seemed a bit stressed." She sat the tray down.

"I think the King is losing his mind." Cromwell blurted. "He wanted to know how the act of secession is going when we have had that in place since before the prince was born and now he is wanting me to take drastic measures against the people who won't or hasn't taken the oath."

"Like Sir Thomas." She asked.

"That's already been dealt with." Cromwell stated. "He said Norfolk has not taken the oath and wont because it goes against him but Norfolk is in France."

"It seems he really has lost his mind." She shook her head. "So what is to happen if Anne has a daughter?"

"If Anne has a daughter she will be placed behind Mary unless Mary becomes queen to another country."

"So any daughter the Queen has till be put behind Mary?"

"Yes wife, you will not need to worry about secession of Mary." He said.

"Well thank you." She smiled.

/

Henry,

"Duke of Suffolk." A page announced from Henry's chambers door.

"Charles." Henry greeted him. "How have you been?"

"Fine your majesty, congratulations on the young Prince." He said sitting down with him friend.

"Thank you," Henry sat down with him. "I know I declined your Marriage to Miss Katherine Brook and I know you have been looking for a wife these past few months and I think I have one for you."

"Who?" Charles asked a little confused.

"My sister in law. Marie." Henry Smiled.

"You want me to marry the queen's sister?" Charles questioned.

"I think it's a wonderful match. She had children and so do you. Your son needs a mother and Marie is the perfect type for you. She is witty and very open hearted plus she is wonderful with children."

"Is there any way I can think this over, that's a very big decision." Charles asked still surprised.

"Oh course you can think it over. I didn't want to suggest it to Anne until I was for sure that you would agree." Henry spoke, "Shall we play a game of cards to take our mind off things?"

"Yes that would great." Charles nodded as Henry shuffled.

/

Spring 1530

Rome.

The Pope didn't want to relay this message but it seems it needed to be done. Since the King of England didn't want to play by his rules he would have to do a drastic thing and he didn't want that. With the Holy Roman Emperor speaking of his Aunt and trying to get the pope to void the marriage between Anne Boleyn and the King it seems he was at a standstill. He could either void out the marriage that pope Clemet had signed off too or have Henry return to Katherine or he could excommunicate him all together. The Emperor mustn't know about the marriage his aunt was already in, which would there would be no way for him to void that one.

He chose the excommunication, the entire Roman court agreed as did the Cardinals that he rules and they all agreed as well, plus they were all still angry with the death of Fisher and More.

"To the faithful people of England, your Holy Father offers you the hand of condolence. His tears of grief and his anger at the martyrdom of Sir Thomas More and Cardinal Fisher. Their murders had shocked the whole of Christendom." He spoke to his audience, "It was an unpardonable sin against God and our Holy Church, in whose name these two great men died. We pray for those in England who must continue to live under such tyranny and in dear for their lives and their souls." He stood up. "We pray the King ceases to listen to evil counsel and returns to obedience and the true faith before it's too late. Amen. You are all dismissed."

"Come this way Brenton." Campeggio ushered him towards the Pope.

"Brenton, what are you doing back my son."

"I have come to report from England." He said kissing the Popes hands. "It seems the witch has delivered that of a Prince."

"A Prince." The Pope repeated, letting go of Brenton's hands and slightly walked backwards. "This is news to us."

"I thought I should report this as soon as possible." He stated. "Are my orders still the same?"

"Yes they are still the same." He nodded, "I have went ahead and excommunicated the King for the sake of the Emperor but I fear it will do no good. The King of England has his mind set on my returning to the Flock of the Faithful and wants to remain in heresy and the evil ways. The King of England may never redeem himself from the clutches of heretics who even now lead him towards destruction and damnation. It's unspeakable."

"I agree, Your Holiness." Brenton agreed as Campeggio nodded in agreement.

"What is the name of the new Prince?" He asked.

"Owen." Brenton answered.

"Thank you Brenton." He said, "I want you to return to England and report to me if anything had changed."

"Yes of course, Your Holiness." Brenton bowed and left.

"I pray that England finds its way back Your Holiness." Campeggio said.

"That's all we can do Campeggio, is pray."

/

3rd person.

Earl of Wilshire chambers.

"Im to what." His son repeated.

"I have secured a marriage for you." He smiled, "She is the Kings cousin and a pretty little thing she is." He handed the painting to George. "Don't you think? Her name is Jane."

"If you think of her as pretty, you marry her." He shot back, tossing the painting on the desk. "She looks like a frog."

"A frog you're going to marry." His father stated matter of fact.

George shook his head, "I refuse."

"She is a good match to this family and you will. The King has already agreed on it so it's done." He said standing from his chair in anger.

"No." George stated again before leaving the room.

In irritation, Thomas sat back down in his chair, picking up the small painting and looking at his once more. Depending how you turned her face she did in fact look like a frog but he wasn't going to admit that. He knew this marriage was going to make him rich and he knew it would be good for his son even if he had to force him to do it.

George huffed to himself as he walked past the courtiers at the May Day banquet to the gardens. He needed to blow off some steam and here is where he could yell and scream all he wanted without anyone hearing him. Near the lake he stopped, picking up a few rocks and skipping them across the water while he muttered to himself.

"The more you mutter to yourself the more people will think you are crazy." A voice said interrupting a skip and the rock sunk. Turning around he quickly bowed.

"Princess Mary." He said.

"Oh George you don't have to bow to me every time you see me." She chuckled, turning to her lady. "You may leave Eleanor, go see your father, im sure he misses you."

"Thank you Your Highness." She curtsied and left quickly.

"Are you angry about something? I've never seen you mutter to yourself in such anger before." Mary asked picking up a semi-flat rock. "Will you show me?"

"Of course." He said standing behind her. "The muttering of a madman should worry the Princess of England."

"Yes but you seem angrier than normal." She stated and flung her arm out like she showed her. The rock skipped the water once before sinking. "I did it." She jumped in excitement.

"Congratulations Princess." George smiled at her.

"Thank you." She bent down picking up another rock. "Shall we again?"

"Yes."

"Now wait, if my rock skips more than two this time, you have to tell me what's wrong." She wagered.

"And if it doesn't?" George asked.

"I'll grant you a kiss." She blushed.

"Seems fair." George agreed watching her concentrate on the rock and the throw. Closing her eyes at the last minute the rock skipped over the water three times, sending her in a small dance of excitement. "I win."

"It seems so." He sat down on the grass. Mary sat beside him, smoothing her dress our around her and getting comfortable. "It seems my father wants me to get marry."

"To whom?" She asked picking a flower and pulling off the pedals slowly.

"It's Lord Morley's daughter Jane. He is cousin to your father and my father thinks it will be a good match." He groaned. "I seen her portrait today and she looks like a frog."

"What kind of frog?" She asked in a laugh. "Brown, green, gray? Wait what about yellow?"

"You're not being funny Mary." He laid back, staring at the blue sky. "Im not ready to marry. Well not her anyway."

"Is she that ugly?" Mary asked.

"I would say she looks like a frozen brown frog with horns." George chuckled. "I don't think she would be ready to marry be either. Im a hard person to get along with."

"You're actually quite easy to speak with." Mary admitted before standing up as did he. "You're just a very relaxed person."

"If you say so." He smiled, as she leaned up and touched her lips to his briefly before pulling back in a kiss and leaving him alone in the gardens. He stared at the back of her disappearing head for a longest moment before realizing what happened. The Princess kissed him. He would feel the ghost of her lips pressed against his own for the longest moment. A touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality and quickly he turned to see his sister and her ladies.

"Majesty." He bowed.

"You were really spaced out, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He stated, "Why aren't you inside, the May day Banquet is in full swing."

"The room was becoming too stuffy in there for me. I needed the fresh spring air." She smiled, her hands resting at her belly. "I have a secret."

"Oh please tell me you aren't trying to marry me off to someone too." He rolled his eyes.

"Who is trying to marry you off to someone?"

"Father." He blurted, "He wants me to marry Lord Morley's daughter Jane."

"Ew not that toad." She said.

"That's what I said." He agreed.

"I will speak with the king, and try to persuade him to say no ad have her marry someone else."

"Make her marry father." He laughed, "That would be amusing, but what is your secret sister?"

"Oh." She smiled widely, pulling him to her, "I have had the most peculiar craving for oranges."

"Oranges." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, oranges." She smiled, "It started three weeks ago."

"Sister are you pregnant?" He asked stopping their walk to look her in the eye. When she didn't look away, but smiled from ear to ear he knew. "How long? Does the King know?"

She nodded, "Yes the King knows, I told him this morning. He keeps wanting to tell everyone but I want to wait till I am showing. My ladies know but im hesitant to tell father?"

"Why is that?" He asked continuing their walk. "You know father is always the happiest when you are with child."

"That is only because I am the Queen. Im sure since he had a Prince for a grandson now he isn't much worried about me having another." She rolled her eyes in a groan. "Father doesn't much speak to me anymore since Owen was born."

"Well he should. You're his daughter, plus you're the queen and you can summon him to a meeting whenever you want." George laughed as the King and a few others showed behind him.

"Lord Rochford, how are you?" Henry asked.

"I am well your Majesty, I seen that the queen was unescorted so I took the liberty." He answered.

"Why thank you, in the Queens delicate time she will need an escort always." Henry smiled before looking at Anne. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Of course husband, the celebration was much exciting and I just needed some air." She said unlooping her arm from her brothers to her husband. "Come walk with me." She pulled him forward and looked back to see the others following. "Alone."

"Majesty" They all said while bowing.

Rochford took this chance to leave the gardens and enter the castle in search for the Princess. The entire walk with his sister, his mind was on that of her and he couldn't shake it. So many questions ran through his head. They were having a nice time and he even taught her to skip a rock and then she kissed him out of the blue and he needed answers to why.

/

Anne.

My news was the most exciting, I was with child again. I waited the anointed time I was told by Dr. Butts and as soon as the banned was lifted, henry was in my bed that night. We have enjoyed each other every night since then.

With my first born, I didn't feel sick to my stomach for have a few hot flashes but I am with this one. I truly am hoping for a daughter. I have my son why not wish for a girl, I was thinking to myself a few days before when I visited Owen at Ludlow that I accomplished what the Katherine could not. I have given the King a son, a boy who looks like his father and will someday rule over England after his father but when I thought about it and how I could rub it in her face, I didn't. She did wish good on me and my son with the proper manners but I couldn't bring myself to say anything bad to her.

Katherine was the Kings wife for many years and she had many children by him, and if I would have lost the baby, I would have been in the same eye as she was. Others thinking I couldn't give the king and would seek to remove me from his side like I did her and probably for some plain Jane as well.

"Sweetheart, you haven't said a word since we have been walking." Henry stopped up and looked down at me. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter, I just have been lost in my thoughts." I answered feeling his lips on my own. "I was just thinking of matters that would have had made me look bad and how they made me feel."

"No thoughts should make you feel bad. Think of our child to be." He said pulling me away from the main gardens to a secluded area before pushing me up against a tree. "Watching you dance." He leaned down kissing my neck, "Made me think of our nights."

A moan escaped my lips, feeling his lips press against my throat and down to my sore breast. His hands snaked their way under my dress lifting me slightly before I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands pulled at his pants trying to loosen the string until I pulled back quickly stopping him.

"Anne what is it?" He asked gently setting me down on the grass.

Quickly I pushed him away, turning towards the bush and heaving the contents of my stomach. I felt him rub my back with one hand and hold my loosen hair with the other. "Im sorry"

"Don't be sweetheart," He chuckled, "we will continue this some other time." He handed me his handkerchief to which I covered my mouth and stood up trying to catch my breath. "How are you feeling?"

"I have been better." I chuckled, looping my arm in his once more. "Shall we continue our walk?"

He nodded, "Yes she shall."

"Since we are not going to fool around I wanted to speak to you about my brother." I cough quickly stopping as another wave hit me but I was able to keep my stomach settled.

"What about George?"

"He told me that you were arranging a marriage between him and Lord Morley's daughter." I say, taking a seat on the soft grass in a clearing him and I always snuck off too.

"I think it would be a good match. Lord Morley is my cousin and it would be a great honor, "He sat down next to me. "The only thing is, it's that your father is asking for a dowry more than what Morley is willing to send."

"You can certainly intervene on that, marriage arrangements have to go through you don't they. Why not have her marry my father instead?"

He looked at me sideways with one eyebrow raised. "Your father." Once I nodded my head he burst into laughter. "I cannot see your father marrying her."

"Most didn't see or didn't want to see us marry either and we did against all odds." I reminded him. "And now look at us, we are happy, we have a son who is a spitting image of his father and im once again with child."

He leaned towards me, kissing me on the cheek with a smile. "You always know how to say the right words when I have my doubts. But the proposal is right and besides your father hasn't been married or with another since your mother."

"And I think it's time he becomes happy, like we are." I smile.

"As you wish sweetheart."

/

Yesterday, when I completed the chapter yesterday, I tried to work on my actual book but I couldn't get the remaining chapter out of my head so the previous email stating I posted was a lie and this is the new one. I is sorry. The next chapter will be out soon.

Thank you for the reviews and all the encouragement.


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted to say sorry for not getting the finish version of chapter 10 up but sort of a teaser. I was sick but while I was working on Ashes of Eden which is a personal book and if anyone wants to read the first one I will send you the link! Chapter 10 just kept coming at me and I was unable to write my book so here is Chapter 11, the full chapter I promise.

/

July, 1530  
Queens chambers,

"Thank you, Your Majesty for inviting me for tea." Katherine smiled, setting her tea glass down. "How are you doing with the vomiting?"

"It's much better since I have been drinking the tea the midwife gave me." Anne answered touching her belly. It seems the baby loved it as well. Every time I drink it, the baby seems to move a lot more."

"I noticed that you were showing yesterday during your walk in the gardens." Katherine smiled. "Im glad your pregnancy is prospering."

"Thanks you Katherine." Anne said touching her hand from across the table. "Some of the old dresses I had during Owens pregnancy still fit it's just the breast needed to be taken out. They are much bigger than last time."

"The King must not be able to keep his hands off you" Katherine teased.

"You're right about that." Anne chuckled, "It drives me crazy sometimes and with the hotness I have been experiencing it makes it much worse."

"He will stop after your 6th month or sooner since you do seem much bigger." She laughed.

"Let's pray that happens." She said taking a sip from her glass. "I forgot to thank you for Mary's christening gown for the Owen. It slipped my mind to sew him one while I was in my lye in."

"It's been passed down since Arthur was christened in it so I happy that you asked to use it." Katherine nodded. "My husband told me about the marriage that will take place next week. Are they happy about the arrangement?"

Anne shook her head, "No not really. But the other is very happy about it."

"Has he even been told?" Katherine asked.

Again Anne shook her head, "No but he will find out today. Lord Morley and his daughter arrived this morning and I have been expecting a visit from the groom any time."

"Im sure they will have a happy marriage, most of us do." Katherine stated before setting her empty glass down and standing up. "Thank you for the tea your Majesty and I really do hope we can have another tea party like this again."

"It was my pleasure Katherine." Anne stood up as well rubbing her belly in delight. "Have you seen Mary, I was wanting to invite her as well but when Nan came back she said Mary was gone?"

"She went back to Hatfield a week ago." Katherine replied.

"I must have forgotten." Anne smiled as the door to her chambers busted open, entering a very angry Earl of Wiltshire.

"How dare you screw up a marriage I had worked so hard on?" He yelled pointing a finger at Anne not realizing that Katherine was in the room. "Your brother was supposed to marry Lord Morley's daughter next week but yet you meddled in the affairs of men and had the King change his mind and now I am to marry her."

"I thought you would be happy with the match. The King matched the 300 pounds he was short." Anne rolled her eyes and looked between Katherine and her father.

"That's not the point." Thomas yelled, "Your brother was supposed to be married to her." He stalked up to Anne and Katherine took a step forward.

"You have no right to speak to the Queen is such a manner." Katherine said grabbing his attention. "If the King every found out you were speaking to our Queen is such a manner he would have your head on a spike. Now leave."

Anne grabbed the arm of her chair, feeling a slight pain just below her pelvis. Quickly Katherine was at her side as she bent over and pulled up her skirt to see a thin line of blood running down her leg. Katherine caught her before Anne hit the ground, her eyes closed and even though she said her name many times, Anne didn't respond.

"Nan go get Doctor Butts and Madge go get her Midwife now." Katherine ordered.

Immediately they ran from her chambers, not caring that the other courtiers were staring. The needed to help the queen as quickly as they could and if running and drawing attention is what needed to be done, then so be it.

/  
Hatfield, Mary.

"Your highness, you have a visitor." Eleanor curtsied to her lady.

"Thank you cousin." Mary smiled, walking past her and into the foyer, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him. The wind blew his blonde hair to the side and his clothing was covered in dust and flower pedals. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess you left so quickly that I was unable to speak with you." George bowed to her. "Can we walk in the gardens, I wish to speak with you."

"No you may not." Mary answered, ushering him into her sitting room. "We can speak in here. Lady Ashley would you please bring us some tea."

"Right away ma'am" She answered, leaving them alone.

"You may sit." She said.

"I would rather stand actually." He commented, watching the lady sit the tray down, closing the sliding doors and leaving them alone. "Shouldn't a lady be accompanied by her ladies when speaking to a gentlemen?"

"What do you want Lord Rochford?" She repeated, but used his title name instead. "You traveled all this way to talk?"

"You have been avoiding me for weeks." He said, "You kiss me in the gardens and then nothing. You refused to see me, and you haven't even explained yourself."

"I shouldn't have to explain myself." She shot back. "The kiss should have never happened, I should have never kissed you. Your sister is married to my father and she gave birth to my baby brother and you are her brother and besides you're getting married to Jane Parker.

"So and no I am not" He blurted. "This has nothing to do with my sister."

"Wait, you're not getting married to her?" She asked

George shook his head, "No the King changed it to my father instead of me, I am not marrying anyone right now but Im sure it will come."

Mary stood up, "Whatever this was, it cannot happen again."

"And it won't. For one I would like to keep my head firmly placed on my shoulders and two you are a Princess and I am nothing compared to you." He exhaled.

"Very good then. IM sure you have had a long journey out here, would you care to stay till tomorrow morn and leave once its daylight?" Mary asked standing up.

"That would be kind Princess, thank you." George replied smiling.

/  
Henry.

"Did the Queen miscarry" he asked propping his head in his hand, watching the doctors and midwife before him in irritation.

"No your majesty, her and the babe are doing fine at this moment but it would be in good cause to put her in her lye in early, maybe at her seventh month or even before then." The Midwife answered. "The food it seems she has been eating are causing her morning sickness, so if I could suggest fruits and cheese would be best for her."

"Do you agree, Doctor?" Henry asked

"My daughter has studied all over Europe and I have the utter most faith in her abilities as a new age midwife." He answered.

"Your name midwife."

'Ursula Misselton, your Majesty." She curtsied to him.

"You're officially assigned to the Queen, you are not to leave her side at any means." Henry stood up, "You will be paid greatly for your services to the Queen and upon the arrival of a healthy child you will be given lands and titles."

"Your Majesty that is too much." She lowered her head.

"Nothing it too much for saving the Queen." Henry corrected her. "I am grateful to you and your daughter Doctor. You two are dismissed."

A little while later a page announced the arrival of Charles, bringing them both a tray of mutton and ale for their meeting. Henry was all too happy about his friend being back. He needed him.

"It's good to see you Charles, I have missed you at court. How was France?"

"France was wonderful but not as beautiful as England." He joked.

"Ale?" Henry offered him a cup.

Charles accepted the cup, putting the rem to his lips and inhaling the sweetness and taking a drink. "A personal envoy told me about the Queen, how is she fairing?"

"The mid-wife said she would be fine, just a scare is all. But im going to be putting upping her lye in at the end of her sixth month just for her health."

"If it's for the good of the future prince or princess then I can't see why it wouldn't hurt." Charles nodded. "How is my daughter doing in her cousins' care?"

"Every time they are at court, they will not stop giggling with one another." Henry smiled. "Im glad they are getting along, Mary did need someone who is around her age to be friends with." He stood up turning towards the window. "I was thinking that I should start sending out marriage proposals to the Kings of Europe for Marys' hand. She is at the right age and she should be married by now. Since I have a son to carry on my bloodline, I do not need to worry about keeping her as a backup."

"I think it would be an excellent idea. Princess Mary should have a family and a Kingdom wouldn't hurt." Charles joined him at the window.

"What about you Charles?" Henry asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to speak to you about. I have had time to think of your proposal and I thought long and hard on it. Racking my brain on whether or not if I should accept and believe me is was a hard choice." Charles took a sip of wine. "And I have decided to accept your arrangement."

"You accept." Henry said with a hint of surprise.

"Yes I accept."

"You were so hooked on Katherine Brook I thought you would have told me no."

"No one should tell their King no." Charles answered.

"But this request was coming from a friend not a King." Henry claimed. "We were friends before I became the King."

"Very true." Charles said as henry pulling him into a bear hug.

"Im having dinner with Wiltshire and Cromwell this evening, would you like to attend?" He offered, "I can bring up the arrangement. But until then I would like for you to get to know Marie. She is very smart and kind hearted."

"I will, your Majesty, thank you." Charles nodded.

/  
Anne.

 _The heat in my chambers was stifling, I would barely breath and it felt like my lungs were filled with smoke. Opening my eyes, smoke covered the room and to my left the flames rose in the air forming a monster with hollow eyes and a smile black as night. Huge hands reached for me, trying to grab my arms and legs as I quickly fell from my bed in a rush to escape the clutches of this monster that I couldn't identify. Outside the window I tried to climb was locked and from what I could see it looked like Henry with another. Someone with long blonde hair and a blue gown, running after each other in the gardens just outside my window. Before I could reach the door, the monsters hands grabbed by ankle, dragging me towards a metal cage and I screamed-_

-AHHHHH" I yelled sitting up in bed. My ladies ran into my bed chambers with a cloth and some water.

"Are you alright Majesty?" Nan asked from the left.

"Just a bad dream." I managed to say taking the water from Madge. "Nan will you draw me a bath please."

"Yes madam." She nodded, leaving my chambers.

Realization hit me and hesitantly I pulled back the covers and sighed in relief, my bulged stomach was still there and I hadn't lost anything a part of me. Looking up a noticed a new lady in my chambers but she was dressed different then my actual ladies.

"Who are you?" I ask getting out of bed and approaching her.

"I am Ursula Misselton, my mother was your midwife through your first pregnancy and I took her place while she retired." She curtsied.

"But I didn't ask for you." I say

"The King anointed me to you and only you since your scare." She said,

"You stopped my miscarriage?" I asked

"Yes Your Majesty." She answered standing up straight but she never looked me in the eye. "Doctor Butts is my father and I have been learning all over Europe from different Mid-wives to enhance my studies."

"Well than, welcome to my household Lady Misselton." I welcome her, putting a robe on myself before leaving my chambers to follow Nan.  
The bathwater was warm, relaxing my body from the earlier exhaustion that I endured. I couldn't bring myself to think that I almost lost a child of the King and if I would have done that what would have I done. Would I lose the kings love, would he look at me different or when he not want to touch me? Would it be my fault? Would it be my fault that I lost a child that I haven't even met? I told myself that nothing could touch me, no words could bring me down but yet thinking to myself that I could lose something precious to me that easy, made me feel degraded and angry. Angry at myself for almost becoming a hollow shell of myself. I don't think I would know how to handle a miscarriage. The court knows I am pregnant, how would I be proceeded at the court.

"Im worthless." I whispered to myself sinking further into my bath water.

"You could never be worthless." His voice echoed in the small stone room startling me. Henry came around to the side of the tub as Nan brought in a stool for him to sit on. "Who said you were worthless?"

"No one," I breathed, "But if I would have lost our child I would have felt that way. An empty shell of myself."

"Miscarriages happen my love and you need not to worry. You gave me Owen, a healthy seven month old baby who has eyes like his mother." He said sitting down beside me and cupping my face, pulling me close to him and kissing me. "I would still love you even if something did happen. Nothing in this world could make me stop loving you."

"Do you promise?" I ask, kissing him once more.

"I promise sweetheart." He said resting his forehead on my own. "How is the water? Do you feel fine? I appointed a woman named Ursula Misselton to your household for your care. She is to only serve you while you are with child."

"Yes I met her, she seems like a very nice girl." I lean back in the water. "Would you care to take a bath with me your Majesty?" I smile seductively at him.

"I wish I could but im having dinner with your father and Mr. Cromwell and Charles." He frowned.

"About what?"

"Im going to ask your father about Marie."

"She is serving as head of my ladies right now, what do you need her for?" I questioned.

"I think she and Charles should marry." He stated matter of factly.

"Duke of Suffolk, married to my sister" I was dumbfounded, in all my life I didn't think that match would ever happen. "He hasn't even spent time with her."

"It would happen till the autumn though. Let your father enjoy his marriage to Jane Parker first for a few months." Henry chuckled.

"He yelled at me today." I blurted.

"He what?" Henrys face became red.

"He yelled at me today about the marriage being changed between him and George." I explained. "He was yelling at me as Katherine was about to leave from our tea party."

"So he is the one who might have caused your miscarriage. Yelling at a Queen is treason." Henry stood up and was out the door before I could stop him. What have I done?

/  
(3rd person)  
Whitehall

"Katherine" His voice boomed in her chambers as she walked around the corner to greet him.

She curtsied to him, "Your Majesty what can I do for you?"

"You were with the Queen this afternoon before she almost lost our child." He stated.

"Yes I was, we were having tea and speaking of Prince Owens christening gown." She answered, "Why what is this about?"

"Did Earl of Wiltshire bust into the Queens chambers and yell at Anne?" he bluntly asked.

"Yes he did." She nodded, "He was yelling about the marriage arrangement between the Parker family and the Boleyn family. I think the stress of him yelling and her being so early in the pregnancy is what could have caused it. How is she, no one will tell me."

"She is doing well. She is still with child and will be going in her lye in earlier than normal on the advice of her Mid-wife."

"Thank God she is well. I have been praying all afternoon." Katherine smiled. "When will I be able to see her?"

"Tomorrow will be fine. I'll send a page to her chambers requesting a meeting from you."

"Thank you henry." She smiled.

"You're very welcome Katherine. How are you fairing with Mr. Cromwell. Does he treat you with the up most respect and dignity?"

"He is an absolute gentlemen." She answered.

"That is good to hear." He fidgeted with his vest. "I must be going now. Katherine."

"Majesty" She curtsied once more before he left.

Wiltshire was the last to arrive to the Kings chambers to supper. He could feel their eyes on him once he sat down at the table. Throughout dinner light conversation was passed around each of them. How the Kingdom was prospering and if there were any mishaps the king needed to know about. Once the plates were taken, more wine was brought, and even though he was limiting himself and the supper when well, he could feel angry radiating from the King towards him.

"How has your daughter been since her husband passed?" Henry asked Wiltshire.

"She has been getting along well. Being the head of the Queens ladies is wonderful for her. The children stay at Hever with their nanny while she is here and I know she misses them dearly." He looked at Charles. "How are your children Suffolk?"

"They are well."

"I brought us all here to speak about Marie actually. I know she had family here at court and she is in her sisters' care for now but I think she should marry." Henry stated, side glancing at Wiltshire.

"I have had many offers for her hand, but none want her children to be included in those offers and I don't want to separate her from her children." Thomas quickly said, not wanting to think he was stalling.

"I found her a husband actually." Henry smiled, taking a glance at Charles and Wiltshire's eyes followed.

"Suffolk." He slightly intoned.

"Yes actually. I think they would be a wonderful match. They both have children around the same age and it would make her a Duchess." Henry commented. "Charles has agreed to the arrangement and has even accepted the dowry that I offered as well."

"You want to marry my daughter?" Wiltshire questioned.

Charles gulped, "Yes I do, my son and daughter need a mother, and your daughter already has two children who I would accept as my own so who is to say she isn't ready for marriage. If you agree we wouldn't marry till autumn so the highlight of your own wedding next week isn't forgotten."

"Do I have time to think about it, your majesty?"

"It's already been decided" Henry said taking a swig of wine. "September is when the wedding will be."

"Then I must accept." He said holding his wine glass up, "To Charles."

"To Charles" They all followed suit.

/  
The Wedding,

Katherine and Anne both stood in the Chapel next to one another, Henry to her left and Cromwell to Katherine's right. Henry let Anne know yesterday of her fathers' punishment for yelling at her, he and his new wife would be giving up their London house instead of being banished. This order surprised her and for once she didn't know what to say. Her father had never been punished for yelling at her. Anne watched as Katherine laced her fingers in Cromwell's and smiled to herself as she did the same to Henry who looked at her in surprise. He leaned over, giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek and waited for the doors to open.

George glanced at the other side of the Chapel, in the direction of Princess Mary. Since their talk he wasn't able to think of anything else. He dreamed about her. Now he understood why Henry was so obsessed with his sister. When you fall for a woman, you really can't get it out of your head. The doors opened to Lord Morley and his daughter Jane. Mentally he wiped the sweat from his forehead, thanking God and his sister for dodging that horrible bullet. She looked more of a frog in person than on a canvas. He wanted to point and laugh at his father who waited at the alter for her. Halfway down the aisle, Lord Morley's daughter stopped and turned around trying to leave the chapel.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her.

"I've changed my mind, I don't want to go through with it, and he's old." She spoke low, getting glanced from everyone in their seats.

"Now, Now sweetheart, every woman has a moment of faintheartedness." He calmed her.

"No!" She protested.

"You are marrying into a good family. You will do it, whether you like it or not, do you understand." Her father ordered, pulling her the rest of the way down the aisle to the Queens father.

Through the ceremony, silent tears ran down Janes face. She had to marry this man who was 20 years her senior. What did she expect out of this marriage? Would she have children or would this be just a political marriage that she heard about so much. A few weeks ago it was George Boleyn she was supposed to marry then at the last minute when she knew she could get along with George, her father said it was their father she would be marrying. Why would god want to put her through this? Is this a test of her faith to see if she could stand the wait of time?  
As a gift the King and Queen threw a banquet, honoring the new and happy couple, toasting that they have a long and happy marriage as they are. Hiding in the corner out of the prying eye of the dancing, George sipped his wine, watching his father dance with his new bride and pretending to enjoy himself.

"Who is she?" A voice asked startling him.

"You startled me Mark. "He laughed. "Her name is Jane Parker. She is a distant cousin to the King from what I have been told. "

"She is alright." Mark shrugged.

"How are you like court Mark?" George asked taking a drink.

"I feel, I feel twice fortunate, my lord." He answered.

"Twice" Mark expressed, "Once more being allowed to come here and twice for the patronage of your great family."

"Good answer." George laughed.

"You know Im glad im just a humble musician. No marriages for me unless I absolutely want one." He chuckled. "And as of right now, im just enjoying the view."

"You and me both." He said glancing at Princess Mary before taking a drink of his wine.

"George." Anne said, stepping infront of him.

"Sister." He and Mark bowed.

'I have exciting news. The King told me this morning." She smiled widely.

"What is it?"

"Our lovely older sister is going to be getting married once again." She grinned.

"To who?"

Anne pointed to Charles, who was standing next to Henry on the stairs.

"Suffolk."

"Suffolk." She nodded.

"What an interesting pair." He laughed. "Do you think it will work out?"

"Only time will tell brother." Anne said leaving his side to take a seat near Katherine.

Henry watched her, the elegance in the way she moved on the dance floor and the desire that lingered in his pants kept his eyes glued to her. Sleeping with the Queen was wonderful, he loved his wife but since the Mid-wife ordered no sexual contact for the remainder of this pregnancy he was in a rage of lust and wanted to release as well as he could. He was the King, he could woo any woman he wanted as long as the Queen didn't find out.

"Exquisite, isn't she?" Charles whispered in his ear. "Lady Eleanor Luke, her family has an estate in Oxfordshire."

"What of her Charles." He whispered.

"Shall I talk to her on your behalf?" Charles smiled.

"Naturally." Henry nodded, touching him lightly on the shoulder.

/  
Henry.

The book I had been reading was just as boring as I was earlier this evening at the banquet I hosted for my father in law. The castle should be asleep but who knows. With the courtiers running from one end to the other and sneaking around there would be no telling who was awake and who was asleep but I knew the Queen was asleep. The page outside her door confirmed before I sent my own. The blonde hair lady from earlier this evening, fresh on my mind. I wanted nothing more than to be inside her. Feeling her body pressed against me in the heat of passion.  
The door opening brought my attention away from the book and I quickly snapped it shut as the door closed. Her dress dragged across the wooden floor making a slight noise as she stopped.

"Lady Eleanor." I say.

I can't see her but I know she curtsied and muttered majesty as they all do. Placing the book on the table as I stood up I see her rise to her full height. Her green eyes staring at the fire while I walked behind her. The smell of eagerness and something sweet caught my attention. She wanted this just as much as I did. She wanted to be in my arms as well, naked and entangled.

"Do you play chess?" I asked hearing a slight chuckle.

"I know you didn't invite me here to play chess, Your Majesty." She said turning around and taking me by surprise in a kiss. My back hit the wall, her kisses traveling down my chest to the hem of my britches as she untied them with her teeth. Never has a woman taken me like this. I have had man encounters with others but she, by far would be my favorite for now. When her hot mouth engulfed my member, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I knew I would be hooked.

/  
Katherine.

"How did you like the festivities this evening?" Cromwell asked her that evening in their chambers. They sat at the table, him looking over paperwork for the King and Katherine sewing shirts for the poor once again.

"They were quite nice actually. I never thought Jane Parker and Thomas Boleyn as a marriage match but since the King commanded it I guess it had to happen." She answered

"I thought it was pretty fa fetched as well but the King does as he wills and im just a servant of him." Cromwell nodded to her. "He should start liking her eventually."

"Isn't all marriages like that though?" She asked.

"Are you saying you like me?" He chuckled.

Katherine jerked her head towards him in shock. She has never heard him say those words to her even in a joking manner. They established early on that this was political and nothing would come of it but she had a change of heart. She really did like him, maybe not love but strongly like would be the word she used. He granted her freedom and never interferes with her Princess duties of helping the poor around London. Without noticing it, Thomas was standing behind her, leaning over her shoulder to examine her work on the shirt.

"You haven't answered me Katherine." He said side glancing at her.

"Of course I like you. You are my husband." She answered quickly, trying not to make her hands shake. She felt his breath on her neck, the hotness and smell of English ale ghosting her nose and for a moment she inhaled his scent but he caught her. Her breathe deceived her as he kissed her exposed throat and he continued to kiss down her neck to her shoulders, stopping her from sewing. His hands wrapped around her waist, felling the soft fabric of her chemise and robe and at that moment she wanted nothing more to be in his arms.

"You more than like me." He chuckled against her shoulder. "Shall we go to bed? It is quite late."

"Oh course husband" Katherine answered, looping her needle into the fabric and following him to their bed chamber, crawling into bed.

/

Okay so this chapter is complete. I did a little from henrys pov because we haven't seen him in a while with Anne. There will be more the Anne and her father's BS later in the Chapters as well. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Review, like, follow, love. I will see you Lovelies later! Well in a few days with the next chapter anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Let me take this time to thank all those who have, reviewed, favorited, followed and saved my story thus far. I want to give a shout out to Emoprincess21 for all her lovely reviews and the smile she brings me with every email. Okay so now that the emotional post is done,

Own with the show!

/

Mid-September 1530

Whitehall.

"You cannot put me in my lye in early. Im doing just fine. No scares and since the midwife is with me all the time she is watching my progress." Anne yelled, pacing infront of Henry that afternoon.

"After your first scare, I spoke with the midwife and she even confirmed that you should go into your lye in early for you and the safety of our child." Henry argued with her, without raising his voice.

"Our son's birthday is three months away. If I am in my lye in during the celebrations, what kind of mother would I be?" She sighed. "An absent mother and I don't want to be that way, my mother wasn't around for most of my birthdays and I don't want him to remember that Henry."

"Yes but the safety of you and the unborn child we have now is the most of my concern. You almost lost our baby and that would have been devastating to you." He said standing up and facing her. "As a concerned husband, you will go into your lye in early and make no fuse." He ordered kissing her forehead. "I have a meeting so I must go."

Anne stared at the back of his head, burning a fake hole in the middle as his figure became less and less till he turned the corner. How dare he order her on what to do? He has never have had to carry a child for nine months, let alone push one out. Being stuck in a room with the windows bored up for a extra two months was going to kill her a little inside. She hated these stupid traditions, the only thing they seem to do is suppress women and Anne didn't like it. She was independent, she worked her way to the top and married a King as well as giving England the Prince is deserved as all these years.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" A voice asked behind her.

"Cromwell, im sorry I didn't see you there." Anne chuckled from embarrassment.

"You were glaring at nothing, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern, but I must be going."

"Of course, don't let me keep you." He bowed.

"Cromwell," Anne stopped at the doorway.

"Yes your Majesty."

"I know you have papers and other information about the Kingdom, but I must ask, what is the King doing with the monasteries?

"By order of the King they have been demolished and their assets go to the Kings treasury." He answered.

"Thank you Cromwell. When you see the Duke of Suffolk, will you send him to my chambers?" Anne ordered.

"Yes Madam, at once." He said bowing once more as she left him alone.

/  
Gardens.

"Mary, what is the matter?" Her mother asked looping her arm in hers. "You have seem distant these past few months and you never visit Court anymore. Your father and I both miss you. Anne speaks of you nonstop and with her going into the lie in early she is going to need as much entertainment as ever."

Mary didn't speak, but continued to walk the path infront of her with her mother by her side. She was fighting a dilemma, she would be turning 16 in a few months and no one had offered to marry her and no offered from the king to another has been purposed. She wanted a family of her one, she sees how happy Anne was when Owen was brought to court and she wanted the same thing as well as a husband to love to too. She had the Idea of a husband but he was much below her station and it would never be okay for them to be as one like she would like.

"Mother, do you love your husband?" Mary asked in a low voice.

Katherine stopped them, turning to the ladies behind them. "You are all dismissed for now."

"Mi-lady." They all curtsied and left them alone.

"What makes you ask this Mary?" Katherine asked, taking Mary by the arm once again and leading her to the private spot near the lake she loved. "You have never asked me about Love like this before."

"It's just, im turning 16 and im not married yet. I haven't even been asked about a marriage and it stated that I am to be married once im turn 16 and that is so close." Mary explained. "Does no one want a Princess like me? What's wrong with me, is there something wrong on my part? Am I not attractive enough? Do I possess the qualities that no one wants?"

"That is not true Mary. You are a very beautiful woman and there will be men lined up asking for your hand." Katherine assured her. "The King just likes to take his time on choosing someone for you. You are this precious pearl."

"But I have been waiting for years." Mary said sitting down on the stone wall. "You were married to my uncle at the age of 14, I was just Princess Mary at the age of 14, barely able to understand my own self."

"Yes, but you have the freedom now to do what you will. When you get a husband, it gets pretty boring. I sat next to your father on that throne for years and all I did was produce children and look pretty. Very boring, but then you were born and I had a purpose, there was so much I could have done, but taking care of you was what I longed for."

"What if no one wants to marry me?" Mary asked in a low voice looking out at the lake.

"Oh sweetheart, there will be someone out there who will want to marry you, whether he be a prince or a King. You will make them a very happy man and many children."

"Li-lady." Lady Ashley bowed to them, "I know you didn't want to be disturbed but a letter came for you from your nephew." She handed the letter to her. Katherine took the time to open the letter and briefly read it before standing up quickly.

"Mary I am sorry for making this visit short but I must speak with someone." Katherine said.

"Is everything alright mother?" She stood up as well.

"Everything is fine." Katherine said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving with her lady.

Mary sat back down, her eyes watching the ducks swim from one side of the lake to the other. Their vocal quacks rising in the air each time another got closer. She picked up a rock near her and stood up, positioning herself and throwing the rock across the water like she was shown. When the rock skipped three times she smiled and did a small victory dance to no one. Giggling could be heard as she threw the second rock, when she turned she was seen by one of Anne's ladies and another running after her through the bushes.

"Princess Mary, I am sorry I didn't see you there." She bowed quickly.

"Princess Mary." The male said, bowing to her as well.

"Aren't you one of the Queens ladies?"

"Yes Madam." She answered.

"Then why aren't you attending her?" Mary questioned in a harsh tone.

"I will at once." The lady said leaving as quickly as she came.

"And as for you." Mary took a step towards him. "You shouldn't be running after one of the Queens ladies either. Lord Rochford."

"I was just making harmless fun, princess." He answered her, "I have to occupy my time since the one I desire doesn't desire me the same."

Mary blushed.

"Please forgive me Princess. Sometimes this tongue doesn't know when to shut it." He said.

"Don't let it happen again." Mary ordered.

He bowed once more, grabbing her wrist gently before she walked to far away from him and pulled her close to him and against the tall bush. Her arms automatically when around his throat as he leaned in for a kiss and she accepted it. She wanted it. He was nothing but her thoughts since she told him, they couldn't happen. If she would be with him, she would happily give up her title and the throne but she knew her father wouldn't approve. After what happened between her aunt and the Duke of Suffolk, her father would have both of their heads. His tongue slid across her lips, asking for entrance and she freely gave it while her hands played with his hair. His arms held her tight, their bodied pressed against one another in a kiss of pure passion and she didn't want it to stop, she wanted time to freeze in this exact moment.

"Im sorry, Princess." Rochford pulled back first, releasing her completely and she gave a whimper of dissatisfaction.

"George." She whispered.

"Yes Princess?" he looked at her.

Mary didn't say another word, instead she pulled him into another heated kiss, not realizing another had seen them.

/

Katherine.

Running through the halls of the castle did not look good for a former Queen but the letter I held was a matter of urgency and only one person could help me with this. If what states in the letter is true, my home and the land I call my own would be in great danger. The page outside announced me and closed the door once I was seen.

"You normally never visit me your highness, what is the matter, you look flushed." Chapuys asked.

"Have you spoken with my nephew in the past week?" I asked

He shook his head. "I haven't spoken or even received a letter from my master in a month."

"You need to read this." I hand him the letter. He opened it and stands near the fire for a better light since the sun had set and the candles are not helping with the lighting.

"Have you showed the King this?" He asked.

"No I haven't." I answer, "One of my ladies gave it to me and I rushed here to speak with you. Do you really think my nephew will declare war on Henry?"

"I am not sure, he has been battling the Turks, so I thought he would be too busy to even try but it seems they have settled their differences and now he has turned his eyes on England."

"He cannot attack England. Even though I am no longer Queen, this land is my home. The English people are my people and by attacking them he is attacking me." I say, my anger getting the best of me. How could he do this to me and this land? I have been here for years, England is my home.

"Your highness please do not fret, I will take care of this but please write him a letter and I will do the same, encouraging him not to do this or it will greatly damage the friendship between our two counties." Chapuys explained. "I will keep your letter though. If you husband even found out about this matter, it would not look good on either of us."

"I suppose you are correct, I will keep this quiet as long as I can or until you can get it resolved." I nod. "Thank you my dear friend."

"Anything for you Highness." He bowed.

As I left Chapuys chambers, a page from the Kings household was waiting for me and for a moment I panicked. He bowed to me and asked for me to follow him and my nerves were on end. Had the King found out? What would he think? I was just as stunned when I read the letter. What could cause a rift to come between our countries, I have been a loyal subject to both realms. But my thoughts did go to the pope. Since Clemet passed, would the Pope encourage this rift between our countries because they want to see my back on the English throne? I can't do much about it anyway, Anne has had a son and if pregnant once again.

Henry had his table set for dinner when I entered and only two places were set, which meant the Queen wouldn't be joining us and for moment I wished she would.

"Katherine, im glad you could join me. There are some things I would like to discuss with you." He said gesturing to the seat, "please sit."

"Thank you, your majesty." I nod, giving him a slight curtsy and sat next to him to the left.

"I had all your favorites made." He smiled.

"It all looks every delectable." I smile, and begin to load portions onto my plate. "What would you like to speak to me about?"

"About our daughter Mary." He stated. "She is going to 16 in a few months and I think it's high time she is too married, don't you think?"

"I do actually. She and I were speaking of this earlier this afternoon actually. She had a lot of concerns and it broke my heart to think that she didn't think herself worthy of anyone."

"She what?" Henry said setting down his wine. "She is a daughter of a Henry Tudor and Katherine of Aragon, how could she not think of herself as worthy."

"She said she didn't know if anyone would want to marry a 16 year old." I explain, "She even brought up my marriage to your brother and that we were married at 14."

"She shouldn't feel as though she isn't worthy and I will address this with her if you wish." He said patting my hand in a friendly manner. "I had Cromwell put a list together of the available princes and Kings for us to choose from."

"How many are there?"

"Just one." Henry answered and to my surprise I was stunned. Out of all the Princes and Kings only one.

"Who?"

"King Francis."

"King Francis." I was taken back, how dare he suggest him, after all the things that has happened between all three of the countries he wants to place my daughter infront of him. But I held my tongue, the marriage between them would happened because Francis married my niece in July. "If you think it's a good match I don't see why not." I say hiding my worry. "But what if he denies the proposal."

"Then we shall find another." He said, "Im sure there are others who are looking for a wife. I'll get with Cromwell and see about more."

"Someone around her age please." I requested. "Who is interested in the same as she is, who loves music and dancing?"

"Are those an order or a request?"

"A request actually." I say, "She deserves happiness, don't you think?"

"I never said she didn't." He glared at me from the corner of his eye.

/

Anne

(That afternoon.)

"The Duke of Suffolk, your Majesty." Madge announced, stepping to the side and allowing him into her chambers.

"Good to see you Majesty, how are you fairing?" he asked in a bow.

"I am doing well, the child gives me no rest though." She chuckled offering him a seat near her on the window seat. "Come sit with me Brandon. There are some things I wish to speak to you about."

"Of course Madam." He nodded, taking a seat infront of her, his hands resting in his lap, clasped together.

"Are you excited about your marriage to my elder sister?" She smiled, "I know I am, I've always wanted to see her as a duchess or even a Marques like myself. Her first husband was just a knight with barely a title and to be honest im kind glad he perished in the sweat."

"The same sweat that almost took our beloved Queen." Brandon reminded her.

"That was a very difficult time." She patted his knee.

"Yes it was, Henry was on edge the entire time. He wrote to you constantly. I think it was a letter a day actually and when you caught it, he was devastated. Sent his best doctor to you immediately."

"Dr. Laurence was an amazing man, I never felt better in his care."

"I am happy about the marriage to your sister. I was hoping she was here so I could spend the afternoon with her," He looked around, "But I don't see her."

"She left this morning for Hever to visit her son and daughter. She wanted to let them know about the upcoming marriage and that she will be moved to a new house."

"Are the children not coming with her?" He asked confused.

"Father put it as they were not invited." Anne answered.

"Majesty that is not what Henry and I agreed upon." Brandon said, "I invited her children as well and that I would raise them as my own as long as she accepted mine as her own too."

"Im sure if you left by horseback, that you could catch her. She was very sad when father told her that." Anne stood up with him. "Please go and tell her and I will speak with my father."

"Thank you Majesty." Brandon bowed to her and left her chambers quickly. Once Brandon left her chambers, Nan entered looking pale and somewhat out of breath. Anne waited till she was able to speak before pulling her aside and closing the doors to her bed chamber.

"What is it Nan?" Anne asked.

"I was in the gardens looking for Eleanor, and I came across something by surprise." She looked down at the floor.

"What is it Nan," Anne said pulling her over to the sitting chairs near the fire. "You can tell me anything, you are my dearest friend."

"I was in the gardens by the lake and when I came around the corner um, "She stuttered. "I seen um, the Princess and uh your brother."

"Doing what?" Anne intoned.

"She was um, kissing him and it looked as though he was kissing her back." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Anne questioned.

"Yes Ma'am" Nan nodded each word.

"Tell no one of this, no gossip. If I hear about it I'll have your head, is that anyway unclear." Anne ordered.

"No Majesty." Nan stood up quickly curtsying to her.

"Go back to your duties."

"Yes ma'am" She said.

Anne sat back in her chair, her head propped up by her hand while she stared into the fire. She knew her brother went after the pretty girls at court, but her own stepdaughter. Come to think about it, he did disappear a few months ago and no one knew where he went. Rising from the chair best she could with her belly she opened the doors, spotting Lady Eleanor in the corner reading a book.

"Lady Eleanor."

"Yes Majesty." She said sitting her book down and bowing to Anne.

"Next time you are caught in the gardens when you are supposed to be attending me, I will have you sent back to your family in shame. Is that understandable."

"Yes Majesty please forgive me."

"There won't be a next time." Anne said turning as her chamber door opened. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to see how you are doing." He said, "I know you go into your lye in early and I wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No I don't need anything that my ladies can't give me, but I do want to know why you told Marie that Suffolk didn't want her children as his home."

"I never said th-"

"I spoke with Marie before she left for Hever and then with Brandon just moments ago." She stated as she sat down in a comfortable chair. "Why did you lie to Marie about the children? Henry only agreed to the marriage between them because Brandon was going to accept Katherine and Henry as his own and the same would go for Suffolk's children to Marie."

Her father began to sweat.

"I know all that happens here and will always know all." She glared.

"You don't know all daughter." He stood up straight and glanced at Lady Eleanor. "But you must, I will take my leave."

"Wiltshire." Anne nodded.

"Majesty." He bowed and left.

Anne exhaled, feeling extremely tired. Without another word, she ventured to her bed and laid down for a more than deserved nap before supper.

/

Marie-Hever

The most devastating news I was delivered was in that of a letter from my father, telling me of a marriage between the Duke of Suffolk and myself. I mean he isn't an unattractive man, on the contrary he is very handsome but I didn't think it would be this soon. I heard from resources that he was wanting to marry his ward Katherine Brook but when Henry forced Anthony Knivert to marry her. His hopes of her as a wife left him and he wouldn't marry. I am still astounded that he chose me.

How am I the special one? Im not rich and I don't have a title like the rest of my family. I just Marie Carey, the great whore who has two of the Kings bastards that I have played as my late husband's children. I requested from Anne to visit my children since I wouldn't be bringing them with me next week when I say I do to Brandon. I will be being a mother to his children and not my own and it breaks my heart. My little Harry is such a sweet boy and knowing I can't bring him with me makes me want to cry, and my beautiful daughter Katherine, named after the Queen who I served with my life wouldn't know anything I could teach her and it breaks my heart.

"Madam there is someone here to see you." A servant of my fathers announced at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me." He said entering behind her. He had his hat clasped in his hands so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "I wanted to speak with you, but your sister said you left early that morning to visit your children."

"Yes I need to spend as much time with them as I can since they will not be joining me at your home." I explain, "So I will be here till the day before our wedding."

"But I never said that Marie." He said. "Your father is the one who told you I said you couldn't bring your children."

"I don't know what to believe Brandon. You say one thing and my father says another. Who is speaking the truth?"

"I am." He said pulling a piece of parchment from his coat pocket. "This is the written document between Henry and myself about our marriage and it states that any children brought into the marriage will be our children the moment we say I do."

Picking up the paper, I briefly read through it and he wasn't lying. It was clear as day. "So my father lied."

"Yes Marie, he did. I know you didn't have your children by choice but you love them with all your heart because it's the same with me as well. I love my son and my daughter with all my heart and I wouldn't want them to feel left out." Brandon explained.

"You're such a sweet talker." I feel my cheeks flush on their own.

"I want our marriage to be open and an honest one." He took a step towards me, gently touching my cheek. "A quiet marriage is a marriage with a lot of secrets and I don't want that for either of us Marie, not now or ever."

I fell into his touch. Since they announced out engagement we have spent much time together and no man has made me feel this way. Like I can speak with them and not worry if I will be hushed. He pulled me against his chest, stroking my blonde hair that was out of it usual bun.

"Since you are here, would you care to meet your future children?" I look up at him.

"I would love too." He nodded, leaning down to give me a brief kiss.

For the remainder of the evening, Harry and Catherine were much excited to meet him and finally understand that they too would be coming court and then to our new home with Brandon next week. Inside I knew I would have to thank my sister because for once I knew I was going to be happy and so would my children.

/

Whitehall

"Ladies you are dismissed for a while." Anne paced in her chambers, waiting for them to leave her and her brother in private. "Nan guard the door."

"Yes Ma'am." She said closing the heavy wooden door.

"Why do you look so angry sister?" George asked calmly.

"You, you is what have made me angry." She stopped pacing to glare at him. "I was told some news this afternoon and I almost came to find you myself to strangle you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He shrugged.

"Have you kissed anyone lately?" She asked crossing her arms and rested them on her stomach.

George sat for a moment thinking. "None that I can think of."

"Oh really, so a rendezvous in the gardens doesn't spark your memory." She waited.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"So there must be another Lord Rochford running around court that looks exactly like, kissing Princesses." Anne almost yelled. "One of my ladies caught you and the Princess Mary in the heat of the moment. If it would have been anyone else you name would be slandered throughout the entire court as well as the Princesses."

"Anne I can explain."

"How can you explain, kissing a Princess? Someone who is way above your station might I add."

"Sister please, it's just an infatuation is all? My crush on her will end soon and you won't have to worry about it."

"But what about her?" Anne asked. "She is a girl of almost 16 and she hasn't been asked to be married or even had a betrothal go out to anyone. She feels like no one wants the daughter of a King such as her. I try to ease her fears as well as her mother but she still feels the same and you taking advantage of a girl who doesn't know her own feelings will only cause trouble for both of you." Anne sat down next to him. "If Henry ever found out, he would have your head."

"Yes I know." He nodded. "She kissed me first."

"What?"

"She kissed me after I was told of by betrothal to Jane parker because I was angry." He explained.

"Your infatuation needs to end, got understand George."

"Yes I understand." He lied to her face but inside he was smiling, because he loved her.

/

I had been working on this chapter a while and didn't know where I wanted it to go but now I do so here is the finished product for your entertainment!

Review, love, follow and favorite if you will. Good night loves!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Loves, Im sorry I haven't posted in a while. At work we have a new trainee and I've been the trainer so trying to update is quiet hard sometimes. But here is a short chapter for your entertainment.

/

October 1530

Whitehall.

Henry.

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but as a man I cannot help it. It's been a few long and dreaded months and I cannot contain myself. Plucking a lady from my wife's household is the easiest. They are weak and some cannot just deny their king. They feel obligated to obey me or they might disgrace their family.

Lady Elena as I call her, is the perfect type. She stays silent. She creamy white and has the blondest hair I have ever seen. She obeys, always in my chambers after her mistress is fast asleep and ready for the evening. Just like now. Here she is, moaning underneath me, with her hair matted across her face and eyes closed. This is what I enjoy, being with a woman of my choice till I am tired of them but as for her Im hooked on the blonde hair. She is the opposite of Anne in many ways. For one I can fuck her and she hasn't giving out or even indicated that her and I are sleeping together.

After we lay next to one another, exhausted she begins to laugh and I can't help but join her. Being secretive like this is a laughable moment.

"You're late Majesty." She stops laughing.

"Late for what?" I ask rolling to my side next to her.

"The Duke of Suffolk's wedding it today to Marie Boleyn." She smiles.

Realization hit me and yes I was late. Quickly I jump from my bed, throwing her gown while I searched for my clothing. I helped her dress, sending her out of my chambers through the backdoor before the door to my chambers opened. Cromwell and Brandon stood next to one another, adverting their eyes from my naked glory in a chuckle.

"Majesty" Cromwell greeted me.

"Majesty." Brandon said trying not to laugh.

"What have you never seen a naked man before?" I ask lowering my eyes at them.

"Not one in your glory Sir." Cromwell answered first while Brandon laughed.

"Please put one pants one Henry." He laughed, handing me the britches I was looking for.

"Thank you, give me a moment and I'll be ready."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Brandon laughed.

/

Anne.

"I can believe our Marie is finally getting married today." Anne Smiled, looping her arm in her brothers while they walked in the gardens.

"Yes it has been a long time since William." He answered. "Do you think she will be happy with Brandon?"

"I believe she will be. He is a kind and generous man. He even rode to Hever to speak with her personally about our niece and nephew." She nodded. "Most men would cast them out since they are not his own."

"Father told me about that before he left for France." He said "Why did he leave again."

"I don't know, Henry hasn't discussed anything with me about France in a while. Cromwell told me that Henry has already lined up marriage prospects for Owen though."

"He's not even a year yet."

"That's what I said." She sighed.

"I see you're still not in confinement." He said joining her on her walk through the gardens.

"I don't see why I need to be, the midwife is with me everywhere I go and I have not felt pain or pressure." She answered, "I am perfectly fine."

"How is the King taking it?"

"The King hasn't said anything about it. He is always busy with the Privy Council and it seems he has no time for me anymore." She sighed.

"Are you sure he hasn't taken a mistress?" He asked.

Anne stopped mid-stride glaring at her brother from under her fur hood. "Why would you even suggest that? Do you know something I don't know?"

"No..no" He lied, "Im just saying. He is a king."

"Yes he may be a king but he promised me as a husband that he wouldn't take a mistress while I was with child for the sake of my health." She explained. "Next time George, keep your comments to yourself, I don't need you and father whispering things in my ear." She pushed past him, her ladies and midwife following in toe.

He stood there alone in the gardens, watching his sister leave his presents. He knew and so did the rest of the court. He only hoped that Anne would not loose herself in anger like she normally. Instead of dwelling on it he left for the chapel and was surprised to see barely anyone there.

/

Marie.

"Anne, barely anyone is here."

"Did father not prepare a banquet for you and Brandon?" Anne asked, having one of her ladies loosen her bodice.

"Yes he did before he left but look at the chapel. His wedding there were many people and mine is just us."

"But we are all that matters. You have your closest family and the ones who care."

"Where is George?"

"Im right here." He said entering the small room. "Marie you look beautiful."

"Doesn't she." Anne blushed, giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the room to join her husband.

Marie took a deep breath. This was it, she would either bite her tongue and walk down the aisle with her brother or pick up her skirts and run the opposite way. Her and Brandon did talk for a while, getting their concerns out on the table before anything was set in stone and she knew she could be happy being a duchess. But Brandon was more of a womanizer than her sister's husband and a fear would always linger in the back of her mind. George handed Marie over to Brandon, her smile not leaving as he lifted the vail and giving her a kiss. She was Duchess of Suffolk now, the wife of Charles Brandon and for a moment she was actually happy. Who could take this away from her? She didn't have to listen to her father anymore because her husband by her side. He agreed to listen to her and for them to have an understanding. This marriage was something they didn't agree upon but by god they would make it work between them to show others that words could not distant them.

"Are you happy?" Brandon asked

"Of course I am happy" Marie answered.

"Then why does your face deceive you?" He chuckled.

"Do I really look that sad?" She asked taking a sip of wine.

"Yes you do." Her brother commented. "This is your wedding banquet please show some happiness."

"That's easy for you to say George, you're not married yet." She glared at him.

"Being married to me won't be that bad. You will have all the free range you want. I don't ask much." Brandon chuckled. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love too." She said handing her goblet to her brother and taking her husband's hand.

Across the banquet hall, Anne watched the excitement and dancing from her chair. Being six months pregnant and with the advice of her midwife, dancing was out of the question for her so she took the later and sat at her table and watched. From the way Marie looked she could see that her sister was still concerned about this match, but what the King wants the king gets. Speaking of the King, Anne watcher her husband as well, speaking with other Courtiers and speaking with Brandon as much as he could seemingly trying to avoid her at all cost. His eyes seemed to always glare back at her but she knew he wasn't looking at her. She knew and she had to admit that her brother was right. Henry had taken a mistress. Looking to her left, she notices Lady Eleanor standing straighten than normal and her eyes locked on the King as well with each movement he did. Irritated Anne stood up walking away from her ladies towards her brother.

"Sister, good to see you once more." George smarted off, "You left me stranded in the gardens I thought I would never find my way back."

"Shut up." She nervously chuckled. "I seem to have a problem."

"Her Majesty has a problem, oh my." He said as she pulled him away from the crowd.

"Answer me honestly brother." She whispered, "Lady Eleanor, I've seen the way he king looks at her."

"She's his mistress." He whispered back.

Anne took a few deep breaths, calming her nerves. "Get rid of her."

"As you wish sister." He nodded, leaving her side. Still feeling the way she did, Anne gave her sister and brief hug as well as Brandon, congratulating them on their marriage and left the banquet hall to her chambers.

/

Princess Mary

"Her Royal Highness The Princess Mary Tudor." The announcer yelled.

She smiled at the others who bowed to her as she made her way to the happy couple. She gave Marie a hug first before giving Brandon a hug as well.

"I wanted to formally congratulate both of you on your marriage and I pray to god that both of you have a happy and long life." She smiled, glancing over Maries shoulder to see him.

"Thank you Princess. Im glad you could come." Marie smiled.

"You're very welcome. When mother told me you were marrying my uncle I had to come to court. I am sorry im late." She said, her eyes still locked on the person behind Marie.

"It's quite alright, as long as you are here." Charles pulled her into a hug.

"I have something for you uncle." Mary took a step to the side, "All she talked about was coming to see you and her new stepmother."

Once Mary had moved, Charles got a glimpse of his eldest daughter in a gown of cream and she looked like her late mother more than ever. Her red hair pulled back in a lovely braid that crowned her head.

"Father it is good to see you." She took a slight bow. "I came to congratulate you on your marriage."

"Thank you daughter. Let me introduce you to Marie Boleyn, your stepmother." He said touching her lower back and pushing Marie slightly forward.

Eleanor, looks directly into Marie's eyes, holding a gaze for a moment before smiling widely and pulling her into a hug, taking Marie by surprise. Charles chuckled at the surprised look on his wife's face.

"She is a hugger." Princess Mary laughed.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." She said pulling back from her stepmother. "Princess Mary has told me so much about you already but I want to get to know you myself. She has also granted me leave so I can get to know my new stepmother as well and my new brother and sister."

"That is nice of her, Thank you Princess Mary." Charles thanked her.

"It was no problem, every person should get to know their new stepparent. Im glad I was able to get to know mine. Speaking of mine, where is my stepmother the Queen?" Mary asked.

"You just missed her actually. She should be in her chambers. Shall I escort you?" Charles asked.

Mary quickly shook her head, noticing the person she was currently looking for was gone from the room. "No I will go myself, thank you for the offer though and again congratulations on the marriage. Uncle, Duchess."

Princess Mary, dodged others who were trying to grab her attention as she slowly made her way towards her stepmother's chambers. Her footsteps were light against the wooden floor and with the grab of her wrist she was pulled sideways into the arms of another. Looking up, she was met with the blue eyes that entranced her. Her hands cupped the sides of his face and he pressed her against the wall in the small dark crevasse of the hall way, away from everyone. Once her back hit the wall, his lips descended upon hers and everything around her melted into a blur of nothingness.

Mary was the one to pull back first, trying to catch her breath before he kissed her once more.

"It's been so long since I have seen you." He smiled at her.

"I can't stay at court all the time though I would like too." She answered, "Hatfield needs me just as much as court does."

"But I can't just up and leave for Hatfield, being Lord Rochford I have duties here that irritate me but I must." He explained. "My sister has seemed to push back on your father trying to find a suitable match for you, but im sure it will happen. You father was very unpleased about Francis marrying another without giving a formal decline."

"I didn't want to marry someone from France anyway. I hear they smell weird." Mary laughed.

"Not all of them smell weird." George chuckled. "Will you meet me in the gardens tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Yes." She answered with a kiss.

/  
Katherine.

"Her Majesty the Queen." A page announced her into Katherine's rooms the next morning. Once Anne was told about Katherine's health, she went Dr. Laurence at once to her chambers.

Anne approached her bed pulling back the sheer curtain and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Majesty." Katherine said trying to sit up.

"No don't get up, there is no need." Anne stated, pushing her back down. "When I was told you were sick, I had to come see you myself. How are you feeling?"

"Since Dr. Laurence has been watching over me, I feel a bit better but the soup they keep giving me isn't to my liking." She answered

"I will have the cook changed for you, what about your head. Cromwell said you hit you head on the floor pretty hard." Anne said moving her hair to the side to look at the welt on her forehead.

"No need to fret, Mi-lady, I will be in tip top shape in a few days, just a fainting spell is all." She smiled.

Anne adjusted her dress on the bed. "If there is anything you need anything, and I mean anything. You let me know as soon as possible."

"Yes of course Majesty." Katherine nodded, "Majesty, I would like to speak to you about Mary."

"What about Katherine?" Anne smiled.

"Has Henry said anything about Mary?" She questioned, "She is such a young girl and she should have a family by now."

"I am working on it. Henry had the King of France lined up but he married one of your nieces instead." Anne answered her, "but we are trying, I should have a few lined up when I go into my alone time in January. So do not fret, Katherine I have it all under control." Anne gave her a smile.

"Thank you Anne."

"Get some rest Katherine and I will have a healthy dinner brought to you by my chef." Anne said standing up from the bed.

"Thank you Majesty."

Katherine, pulled the blankets up around her and rolled over, facing the fire. Her entire body hurt as did her head and the darkness and warmth of her room soothed her. Dr. Laurence said it was just a cold and that she would be fine in a few days with soup and rest, but she felt it was something else. Something she couldn't quite but her finger on.

"Shouldn't you be getting rest?" A man voice startled her.

Her husband stood at the end of the bed with a notebook in his hand. He went around the bed to his own side, taking a seat near her feet and placing the notebook on the bed infront of him.

"I should be but there is so much going through my mind that sleep seems so far away." She answered in a sigh.

"Your nose is still stopped up and you're wheezing." He leaned up, touching her forehead. "Are you running a fever?"

"I don't feel like I am." She exhaled. "But who knows what could happen, it's in god's hands."

"I received a letter from the emperor." Cromwell blurted. "I haven't shown it to the King yet because I want to you read it first and explain it to me."

Sitting up, Katherine took the letter and read every word in detail. She didn't know what exactly she was looking for but she didn't seem to find anything unlined in the message. Confused she handed the letter back to her husband and shook her head.

"I don't understand." She began, "It seems the effort to rage war against us has diminished because he heard about my marriage to you and that since the pope has already excommunicated the king, he is going to go by what the pope has decreed but I don't even think Henry knew he was going to try and wage war on us."

"That's because he didn't. I kept that letter from Henry just in case Henry did decide to declare war on your nephew. You know the King as well as I do. He would set our country in a raw if he got that letter. I couldn't let that happen." Cromwell explained.

"How long have you been keeping things from the King?"

"Months." He chuckled. "I have to do something to keep this country at as much peace as I can."

"Thank you Thomas." Katherine smiled.

"You're are welcome Wife" He smiled.

/

Lord Rochford.

He followed behind them, Lady Eleanor and two other ladies from his sisters household. He had to get rid of her on Anne's orders but he couldn't think of anything until that morning. He had a page sneak into the room and plant one of the Queens necklaces in her chambers. This was the only solution he could come up as the last minute. He knew his sisters temper and that if this wasn't carried out he could lose his own head. Rounding the corner he called out to her making her stop.

"Lady Eleanor." George said loud enough for her to hear.

"My Lord." She stopped as the other two kept going.

"How did you suppose no one would find out your secret?" He asked

"I-"She stuttered

"Your chamber was searched today."

"My lord"

"The Jewels were found, you didn't hide them well enough." He smiled.

"Jewels, I don't."

"Her Majesties jewels, the ones you stole." He stated.

"It's not true." She said quickly to defend herself.

"And I say it true and if your crimes were reported, who do you supposed would believe you?" He said looking her up and down, "After all, Lady Eleanor, no one could accuse you of being innocent could they?"

"What am I to do?" She whispered, taking a step closer to him.

"Leave court, go back to your family." He said "See if they will have you."

"Mi-lord." She said wiping a tear away and leaving his presences.

As he walked by the Banquet hall, his sister caught his eye and he nodded to her before leaving the castle and headed for the gardens. He wanted to see her. Sneaking around like this was fun, but having her as something more could make it life. He wanted her as his wife, but he knew it wouldn't happen. With him just being a lord and her a princess, she might have to give up her title before agreeing to anything like that. Could he really be a Prince? No, the thought couldn't ever be said out loud.

"George?" Mary said drawing his attention to her.

"Princess Mary." He took her hand and kissed it. "Shall I be your escort?"

"Please." She smiled, looping her arm in his. "Having an escort on these grounds is the best."

"There could be robbers our here." George laughed.

"When you asked me out here, it sounded like something very important. Is everything alright?" Mary asked.

"What if I asked you to marry me?" He blurted.

Mary stopped in her tracks, her arms going down to her sides. "That could never happen though. I am a Princess, marrying someone below my station would be a disgrace and everyone kingdom in Europe would laugh at this realm. Most would say look England has a Princess no one wants so she had to marry a lord, how pathetic."

"So being married to be would be pathetic?" George repeated.

"Im not saying being married to you would be pathetic, im saying that others would think me pathetic because of what I have done." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. "I would love to be married to you, to be Lady Rochford would be a dream but alas it cannot happen and you know it can't."

"Your Aunt and Suffolk did it."

"And they both almost lost their heads because of it." Mary yelled. "I don't want to see you headless and im sure your sister wouldn't either."

"So you won't marry because im lower then you?" He asked.

"Im sorry." Mary said, picking up her skirt and running off in the opposite direction back towards the castle.

George sat down with his head in his hands. He wanted her more than anything, he loved her and he would treat her right.

"I told you that this endeavor needed to stop." A voice said causing his to look up.

"Majesty." He muttered.

"What do you think would happen is Henry ever found out? He would have your-"

"If Henry found out what?" The King said coming up behind Anne, kissing the back of her neck before standing next to her.

"It seems our daughter has fallen in love with someone below her station." Anne explained.

"She has?" He laughed, "With you?"

Anne look a side glance at her brother before looking at her husband once more and frowned.

"With Lord Rochford?" Henry laughed more. "You have got to be kidding me?"

Anne shook her head. Henrys laughter was replaced with anger and for once she didn't know why. Henry stormed off, towards the castle with Anne following behind leaving George behind in the gardens.

/

So here is chapter 13. I am sorry it has taken a while to write it. I have a trainee with me and it's hard to write when she is with me. But I will post a chapter at the end of the week. Review, comment, and all that jazz. Love you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so I know I haven't written in a while and I am sorry. I have been the trainee for a while and I don't write at home because my keyboard on my laptop is missing a few keys and its too hard. But here is chapter 14. Ch 15 will be out soon. I will say Friday morning around the same time. So please don't get discouraged the chapters will start flooding in.

November, 1530

/

"How long?" He yelled.

"How long what?"

"How long is he going fumigate in this room by himself. It's been 4 days and my patience on my fate is wearing thin." He paced infront of her.

"The King had heard news that has upset him. What is he supposed to do, thank you for telling the truth. He found out that a man is in love with his daughter who is a princess." Anne Commented.

"None of this would have had happened if you would have kept your mouth shut." He shot back, "I stayed away from her. Kept my distance and tried to brake it off after your warning."

"And if you would have forgotten her like I told you, none of this would have conspired. What am I do huh? Lie to my husband?" She asked. "He is the King and I cannot lie to him."

"You have lied about everything else, what would make this different?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Take that back." Anne ordered but he shook his head.

"I will not." He said as the door opened.

"Majesty, Lord Rochford." Cromwell bowed. "The King wishes to apologize to his queen about not coming to see you. He has been quite busy these last couple of days but he will see you soon. As for you Lord Rochford, the king wishes to see you."

"As the king wishes it, it must be done." George nodded and followed Cromwell from Anne's chambers.

"What do you think the King will do to him sister?" Marie asked.

"If he is smart, he won't offend the King, or he might lose his head." Anne answered rolling her eyes.

/

Henry

The conversation between my beloved Pearl and myself a few days ago kept playing in my head. Her words stinging where they hurt the most. Does no one want a Princess such as she? There is nothing wrong with her. She is a wonderful woman of the age of 17 summers but yet no King or Prince has asked for her hand. That bastard Francis married a Spaniard behind my back, not even replying to my betrothal like I asked. I had to find out by his ambassador. But that also leaves the question of myself. What king of King am I for not getting her hand? She has had everything a man would need. A title, money and she is very witty. Are these not the qualities no one seeks anymore? My poor pearl.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Rage is what I felt, hearing the words from my wife. How could her brother, fall in love with my daughter. She is a princess and the only one who is worthy of her is someone of her status. What could he possibly offer her? Everything he as is because of me and my generosity towards him, he has nothing. My feet to me to Mary's private rooms. She would be here for her brothers birthday and wouldn't be leaving till after her new sibling would be born so I know I couldn't avoid her and I didn't want her to feel as though I was ignoring her either._

 _Lightly I knocked, hoping she would be there, but she was. She was the one who opened her chamber door and greeted me, welcoming me into the room with a warm smile._

" _Welcome, father won't you come in." She said moving to the side for me to enter. Looking around, I seemed her ladies were nowhere to be found and she was absolutely alone._

" _Where are your ladies?" I ask._

" _I was not wanting to be around anyone so I dismissed them till this evening." She answered, and she fidgeted with the bottom of her stomacher._

" _I see." I mutter, going to her window and looking out. In the same small patch, I could see Anne and her brother. He was sitting on the wall as she pointed to him and what looked like yelling. "I know your secret."_

 _Her footsteps stopped in the middle of her room, the sound of her skirt scraping across the floor came to a sudden halt. "And what secret would that be father?"_

" _Don't play coy with me Mary. I know all about your feelings for Lord Rochford." I turn around to face her. "He blurted it infront of me in the gardens. In the exact spot he is in now."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about. Lord Rochford could never love someone like me. I am a Princess I cannot love someone like that."_

 _I could tell this was hurting her to say. Im her father. I know everything about my little girl. I may be a King and have other matters to attend but she is my pearl. Gently I grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to the sitting area and sat her down before kneeling now infront of her, something I hadn't done since she was a child._

" _Tell me the truth Mary." I said._

 _Small tears streamed down her cheeks, falling from her chin and landing on our hands that where clasped together. "I love him father." She whispered. "But I know you would never allow it. So I have come to the hard decision that this cannot happen. I am a princess and he is nothing but a Lord. It would never work. I explained this to him before I ran away. I am willing to put my faith in your hands for a rightful Marriage that would be befitting my station."_

 _As I left more tears ran down her cheeks and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her but what could I do. How am I to comfort a princess, I am not her mother. Stopping suddenly a thought popped into my head. Her mother. She is the sensitive type. This time I was announced. Katherine had been bed ridden for a while and it was nice to see her up and about._

" _Majesty." She bowed. "A visit at this time of day why?"_

" _Dismiss your ladies, I need to speak to you privately." I ordered._

 _I took a seat at the head of her table near the fire, waiting for each of her ladies to leave the room before she offered me some wine. She took a seat next to me, crossing her legs with her hands in her lap, and waited for me to speak._

" _You haven't been this quiet since before our marriage" She chuckled. "What has you so plugged up?"_

" _Our daughter is in love." I said after a few moments of silence._

" _To whom?" She asked. "He is befitting her station, yes?"_

" _Actually he's not." I shake my head. "It's lord Rochford."_

" _George Boleyn." Katherine said with such spite._

 _I nod. "The very one." I took a drink of wine. Once I answered her, she took the same drink I did. Apparently this isn't what she wants to hear._

" _What are you going to do about it? You're not going to let anything happen with that? You promised that she would be married to some befitting her station." She argued,_

" _How can I have someone marry her when no one wants to marry her?" Every request, and offer are for others. No one replies and I have spoken with many ambassadors and they have all said the same thing. Others are too young and some are too old or already married." I spat. "What am I to do, Marry her off to an old geezer who is about to die."_

" _At least she would be married."_

" _That's not the point Katherine. I don't want anything to happen to her. It would break my heart to see her unhappy."_

" _And I don't want to see our daughter married to a lord or have something happen like it did to your sister." Katherine stood up to refill her glass._

" _You think if she marry someone lower she will die?" I Question._

" _I don't think, I know it will happen." She answered with a hint of fear in her voice. "Mary has always been fragile and if she marries that Boleyn, I can't imagen what would happen to her and besides if they marry, it would be a breach of our annulment."_

" _Our daughter finding happiness has nothing to do with our annulment. If she wants to marry a peasant I would let her. You are not the King and cannot decide her fate like I can." I yell standing up. "News with be brought to you from your husband on what I decide."_

" _Are you going to make him a Marquess like you did Anne so they can marry?" She asked in anger._

" _Just to spite you I might." I said leaving._

 _(End flash back)_

So here I am. Debating with myself on whether or not to allow this to happen. I sent Cromwell to fetch Rochford before I decide to speak with Mary. I have to know, why. Of all the women in England, why Mary?

"Majesty, Lord Rochford." Cromwell announced at the door.

"Take a seat Rochford."

"As you wish sir." He stuttered. Taking a seat far away from me as he could.

"I have heard some rumors about you." I face him. "I wanted to ask you face to face if they were true or not."

"Of course Majesty. I am always obliged to answer you." George answered me. I could tell by the wane in his voice that he was nervous beyond belief. Not everyone is sat infront of a King such as me and questioned. So nervous he had a right to be.

"Do you love the Princess Mary?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying hard not to make eye contact with me and I understood why. I was in his position when Author died and I was to tell my own father that I loved the Princess Catalina, but that was so long ago and everything is different. But Katherine's words did sting me. The way she talked about Anne, made by blood boil. How dare she talk about the Queen in such a manner but on the other hand she wasn't wrong. I made a Knights daughter a Marquess to marry her and I received a son for it. So really it was a win on my part.

"Yes I love the Princess Mary, as should any lord or lady of the court." He answered

"That's not what I meant Rochford." I say. "I know you and her and the secrets you keep. She has confessed to everything. Her maids and a few courtiers have seen her and her arguing in the gardens and for that you are banished from court till the beginning of Christmas tide."

His nervousness turned to sadness. I have never banished him from court in the six years he had been at my court.

"May I ask why?" He whispered.

"I don't need you and her making a scandal at the moment. With her birthday coming up and the birthday of Owen and Christmas tide I need everyone to be merry. I want your actions to be blown over before I can make an upmost decision on this matter."

"Majesty" He begged, falling to his knees infront of me. "I love the Princess Mary with all my heart. I have from the first time she kissed me in the gardens. She is kind and witty, has the most beautiful smile and she lights up the room when she enters. I can't stop thinking about her. I want to write her poems and sing to her. I want nothing more than to be her husband. But if the King wishes for me to be banished than I will take my Banishment but may I write to her?"

"You're banished to your London house and you will promise me that you will not step into court until the next month." I say grasping him on the shoulders and pulling him to his feet. "Im going to do what I can George. I married your sister for love and I do believe that my daughter deserves the same. You're dismissed."

I waited till he was gone before taking a seat where he had been sitting in a sigh. Being a King was stressful. "Have you spoken to Lady Elena?"

"Your Majesty, it seems the Lady isn't at court anymore on orders from her Majesty." Cromwell answered, and sat a few documents on the table infront of me.

"What is this?"

"It's the final document from the Act of Secession." He answered, "All it needs is you signature and I will file it for you. Also I am to remind you that you have a private dinner with the Queen."

"Thank you Cromwell. I almost forgot about it." I sigh. Oh wonderful.

/

Princess Mary.

The meeting with her father had put her nerves on the frits. With her ladies still out she was utterly alone and she liked it that way. It was a time to give her some time to think. Just her alone with her thoughts. But today her thoughts were interrupted by someone busting through her door and locking it behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to see you before I left."

"What do you mean before you leave? Where are you going?" She asked, setting her needle work down.

"A few courtiers, seen us arguing in the gardens last week and told the king, but he already knew. He has banished me from court until Christmas tide."

"What am I to do with you gone? Im here until after my new sibling is here."

"Im only banished to my London house." He said taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead. "I am permitted to write you while I am gone and I will write to you every day."

"You promise." She looked up at him.

"I promise my Princess." He smiled, kissing her passionately, something he has wanted to do for a week but kept his distance once this started.

"George." Mary whispered, pulling away from him and removed the clip from her hair, letting the light brown curls fall down her back. Shaky her hands went to his shirt, pulling it from his britches and over his head only to discard it on the floor and she would feel his hands pulling at the laces on the back of her corset, until it was lose enough for him to remove as well.

She wanted this, she wanted him like she never wanted anyone before and to feel him against her would bring her the utmost delight to know that someone wants her as much as she wanted him. George picked her up as she discarded her shoes on the floor with a thump and smiled as he laid her on her bed. Once he popped the button on his britches, he looked up at her, watching her body and how she responded with his touches.

"Are you sure." He asked.

"I am very sure." She nodded pulling him down to meet her lips.

/

Queen Anne.

I know who he is looking for. He has been doing it for the last twenty minutes and its starting to irritate me. He will say something, but I must give it time. Father and I had a discussion about the mistresses and how im not in any danger, but it he does decide to take the wrong one I would be in trouble because that is how I did it. I be tangled him into me, declines his advances and teased him as much as I could to get to where I was. But in the process I dethroned a powerful woman who has become a beloved friend.

So I did what father told me do. I picked a lady from my family and will be presenting her to him. Cousin Madge to be exact. I know I shouldn't, but what could I do. She was family, taking orders from me or my father and her own father. Putting her in his bed would satisfy him at least until the baby is born.

"How was your meal?" I ask trying to drag his attention away from my ladies.

"It was wonderful dear. You said you hired a new cook?"

"My Midwife suggested her actually."

"A woman chef?" He questioned.

"Mt thoughts exactly." I smile standing up with the help of Nan. "Would you care for more wine husband?"

"No thank you." He declined. "Where is Lady Eleanor?"

Here we go. "I dismissed her."

"Why?" He asked.

"She stole something from me." I answered, picking up my glass. "Something precious."

"What did she take?" He asked, taking a drink from his goblet.

"She stole a necklace from me." I crossed my arms,

"Did you have any proof?"

"Yes, I had George search her chambers, he found the necklace and brought it back to me to which I dismissed her at once. She is banished from court for her utter thievery."

"Well as long as you had proof, I don't see why anything would be a miss." He smiled.

"I have a gift for you though." I say taking a look at Madge, for her to present herself.

"A gift."

Madge brought the small punch with her, kneeling infront of my husband and handed him the small red pouch I had given her earlier that day. He gently grabbed the pouch from her, and opened it with a smile. He looked up from the picture, glancing at Madge before looking at me once again.

"Owen." He nodded before looking at Madge again. "Thank you."

"Anything for my King." I nod, while crossing my arms over my chest and look away. I hate doing it this way but it must be done.

"Oh speaking of your brother, I have banished him from court until Christmas tide." He blurted. "A few courtiers seem him and Mary arguing before we came along."

"That's a drastic measure."

"I don't want a scandal in Mary's name for right now. Cromwell has informed me that next spring the Duke of Cleves is sending a delegate to negotiate an alliance with us for trading and what not since we are both protestant countries. If the deal goes through, Mary will be married to the Duke of Bavaria. He is a German Prince and he is a year older then she is." He said as I sat back down and Madge left the room. "I am hoping this will go through as does Cromwell. It would make us a very wealthy country."

"Don't you think Mary should marry for love though?" I asked.

"Your brother is not a good enough suitor. He is only a Lord. Barely has any lands and a house in London that I pay for." He answered. "If Mary married Philip, she would be Queen in a few years after his father dies and their children would be princes and princesses. Once they visit in the spring and all goes well, they will be married that winter."

"I understand." I nod, but my heart was telling me I didn't. Him and I married for love, also didn't help that I was pregnant either. Henry standing is what drug my attention from my thoughts. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with Cromwell." He said leaning down to kiss me. "I almost forgot to tell you, Owen will be brought here a week before Mary's birthday and will be staying till after the birth."

Standing quickly I throw my arms around his neck and hug him even though my belly made it very difficult. His arms rested on my lowed back, my stomach invading his own but he laughed and kneeled down. He kissed the pointiest part of my belly before leaning his forehead on the same stop.

"I love you Henry." I say looking down over my belly at him. He kissed my belly once more before standing up and kissing me.

"I love you too Anne." He said as he left my chambers.

/

Henry.

"Majesty, welcome." Cromwell stood up, bowing to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like for Charles to escort the Prince to Whitehall next week instead of after Mary's Birthday. It would be a surprise for the Queen to see her son sooner than I already told her."

"That is very generous, Your Majesty"

"She deserves it, plus I would like to see my son as well. I have missed the poor boy." Henry smiled. "I also wanted to thank you for bringing up an alliance between Duke of Cleves and ourselves. Have they confirmed their arrival for spring?"

"Yes, Majesty they have. They are honored that a King such as you have invited them to see your country. I have sent a few delegates of our own to greet them on their own turf and will be accompanying them back to England in the spring."

"Very good Cromwell. I would like for Suffolk to arrange jousting and hunts for the time they are here." Henry smiled. Looking up at Cromwell. "What is it?"

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to bring this up to you but, I was sent this from the Head of Duke of Richmond's household." Cromwell said taking the decorative box from the table beside him and handed it to Henry. "It seems that the Duke of Richmond was playing at the lake near his home and slipped and fell, hitting his head on the rocks and falling in to the icy waters." He sat back down. "I am so sorry your Majesty."

"When did it happen?" Henry said choking back the tears that wanted to escape.

"Two days ago sir. After the first snow fell." He answered fearing the kings' wrath.

"Thank you Cromwell." He nodded, clutching the box close to him and leaving. He took the corridors that he knew would be deserted. He didn't want to see anyone. He knew what was in the box but yet he had to open it. He didn't understand why Bessie didn't come to him and tell him. He was sure she was just as devastated as he was. Once inside his chambers he dismissed the page boys, wanting to be utterly alone and once he was he opened the box.

Inside was the crown of his nobility. The red velvet crown with white fur and blue gems at each point. He threw the box in the fire and sunk down to the floor with the crown in his hands infront of him. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he touched the white fur that aligned the red velvet. His first son, the one who lived only four springs was with his other children in heaven.

"Henry I need to speak wi-"she stopped mid-sentence at the scene before her. She knew what that crown meant and now that is was sitting infront of him she didn't know what to think.

"He's gone Katherine." Henry whispered not looking up at her. "He's gone."

Walking around the table, she remember that crown. It was given to the boy at his court that was even above her daughter and she remembered every word she said to Cardinal Wolsey about that bastard child. She wished for him to be dead in her moment of anger and frustration because she, herself couldn't have child that was male but now, after everything that had happened she wished to take them back. Seeing the hurt on Henrys face like it was, was more painful than anything. She knew this pain, having lost many children herself. He finally knew what it felt like to lose something precious. Katherine sunk to her knees infront of henry, lightly touching the crown he held.

"Let us pray for your poor child." Katherine said touching Henrys hands and bowing her head. Through her prayers she could head Henrys sobs and wanted so much to comfort him but knew that a pray would have to suffice for now.

"Katherine, I am sorry." He said and it took her by surprise.

"For what Henry?" She asked.

"For putting another above our Princess." He answered. "Will you forgive me?"

"I will always forgive you Henry." She answered. "Come let's get you to bed."

He handed her the small crown, not bothering to change from his clothing and laid down in bed facing away from her. She sat the crown on the table and left his rooms. Ordering for the Pages to return to their King for service.

/

Princess Mary.

My mind raced from one thought to another. I was not expecting for him to be so big. I've heard my ladies gossiping about others but never have I gossiped myself. I was never told what love making was going to be like. I was never taught that. I was thought to be a princess and how to rule a court if something were to happen to my father. But this was much different.

He was above me, looking down at my exposed body, smiling at every sound and move I would make. His strong arms grasping my leg, holding it above him while he rocked into me. I felt his pelvis touch between my legs and his breath ghosting over my face and I didn't want it to stop. He was so gently with me, not wanting to hurt me at all. His touches was like he was touching the softest of fabric and I was it. My hands traveled up his arms feeling each time he flexed his muscles, trying to control himself with me. His soft moans send shivers down my spine and each thrust into my sweetness made my body convulse and wanted it hard and faster I wanted to know what it was like but I was too shy to ask.

He leaned down, releasing my leg and captured my lips in a soft kiss as I wrapped my legs around him, tangling the sheet around us both. Moving my head to the side, he kissed down my cheeks to my throat, kissing and nibbling at my collarbone getting small moans of pleasure from me. I could feel pressure and I couldn't help but move my hips faster against his, speeding up his movements. My fingers gripped the sheets as he began whispering in my ear. Words that I couldn't quite comprehend all I knew at that moment was I was floating and my body tingled all over.

"Im going to cum." He whispered in my ear.

"No you mustn't." I say pushing him from me as quickly as I could and the Pain that struck between my legs as he pulled from me halted the tingling I once had. Warmth ran down between my legs and touched the sheets but I didn't move.

"You're bleeding, don't move." He said leaving the bed and going to the water basin and wetting a cloth. He gently wiped the blood from my thighs, making sure that I was completely cleaned before throwing the cloth into the fire. "Don't need your ladies talking do we?"

"I will tell them that I started my bleeding unsuspectedly. Don't worry." I say getting to my knees and stopping at the edge of the bed where he was standing. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me slowly.

"This is going to be a very long month." He commented.

"You're telling me." I laugh. "Im going to miss you."

"And I will miss you." He said kissing me once more before finding his clothing. He dressed quickly and handed me my gown. I dapped the butt of the gown into the blood that was on the bed before setting it aside and dressing in a night chemise. "I have to leave tonight, but I will write to you in the morning." He said pulling me into another kiss. "I love you Mary."

"I love you to George." I say kissing him one last time before he slipped from my chambers. I knew my ladies would be returning any time now, so quickly I grabbed a book and sat near the fire and opened it to the middle and pretended to read. I thanked the stars I did because as I began to read what I didn't know, my chambers opened to my three ladies back from supper.

"Your Highness." All three bowed to me.

"Lady grace, would you change my sheets please. It seems during my nap, I began my bleeding and it seemed to be everywhere."

"Yes madam at once." She nodded. "What about your gown?"

"Yes that as well im afraid."

"Don't worry Highness. I shall have the blood out within the fortnight." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smile and go back to my book. Even though I still had no idea what was going on.

/

Okay so the trainee is down at the other post I am free to write once more. I will have another chapter posted soon. Review and like. Till Friday loves.


	15. Chapter 15

November 1530

"His royal highness Prince of Wales, Owen Tudor." The announcer yelled throughout the banquet hall.

Anne stood next to Henry in a dress of white and gold, her belly protruding from underneath the sheer fabric. Lady Bryan walked behind her charge with a smile. The boy was dressed in a doublet of blue and white just like his father was that day and a golden crown on his head. His strawberry blonde hair somewhat long and covering his forehead. Anne wiped a tear from her cheek. Her handsome boy was growing up so fast and she felt like she was missing it.

"Mama" He struggled to say before turning to henry. "Papa."

"My Boy.' Henry bellowed, picking him up and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome to court, Owen."

"Tanks Majesty." He said wrapping his arms around Henrys neck and squeezing him tightly.

"Owen this is your sister Princess Mary." Anne said taking a step back to show Mary. "You're here for her birthday celebration."

"Mary." He smiled at her.

"Little brother." She said bowing to him. "It's good to see you."

"Yes."

"Are you hungry?" Henry asked. "I bet a growing boy like you is always hungry."

"Yes papa" he answered.

"Lady Bryan shall you join us?" Anne asked.

"If your Majesties insist." She answered.

"Of course we do." Henry nodded turning from her and leading them all into the private chamber of his own. On the table were trays of different meats and sweets as well as vegetables for the ladies. Henry pulled out the chair for his son before setting him back and taking his own seat near him with Anne to his right. Princess Mary and Lady Bryan took their seats once the King had taken his but waited till Henry gestured to the table before they began to fill their own plates.

"How is he doing Lady Bryan?" Henry asked her.

"Is he learning quickly?" Anne asked as well.

"Yes he is learning quiet fast for his age. He loves the French lullabies that you sent and the books. He loved to read books. Every night its different one." She answered them both. "He does seem to have a hard time understanding Latin though but we are working on it."

"That is joyous news to hear." Anne smiled, taking a bite of a grape.

"I want to start putting Spanish into his lessons as well." Henry stated, "But I would like his sister Mary to begin teaching him. Since her mother is from Spain and she speaks if perfect. I don't see a better teacher than his own sister."

"That would be an honor Father." Mary Answered.

"Of course I would have you move to wales to teach him, but you are welcomed here whenever you need a break." Henry laughed.

"Mary is comin with me?" Owen asked.

"After the baby is born and she will return in the Spring." Henry nodded. "Does that sound exciting?"

"I wuve Mary." He smiled, picking up the piece of cheese he was eating.

"Would you like that Mary?" Henry asked her.

"It would be nice to return to Wales. I loved the Gardens there." She commented. "I would love to do it father."

"Then it's settled."

"I will send a letter to the castle and have rooms prepared for her." Lady Bryan nodded with a smile. "When will I be getting the next Princess or Prince?"

Anne looked up at her. "Sometime the beginning of next year. You're going to have your hands full though. The baby gives me no rest. Very active."

"Those are the best kind of royal children." She said before going back to her meal.

Mary glared at the woman who sat across from her. She knew about this Lady Bryan, she was cousin to her father and her son was no better. From what she had seen he was in France and should be returning to court in the spring as well. Why her father would put this woman in charge of her futures king household, she would never understand. Her mother would be a better person. At least she knows how to handle a Price and teach him what he needs to know.

"Mary are you alright?" Anne asked

"Yes I am fine." She answered. "Im just distracted today is all."

"Maybe a walk in the gardens with me later this afternoon will help you clear your head?" Anne offered.

Mary chuckled, "Didn't your mid wife no more walks outside."

"She did?" Henry looked at his wife.

"Mary you weren't supposed to tell." Anne laughed. "She said I could walk outside one last time before I couldn't. So I chose today. Besides the sun is out and there is barely any wind. I will not catch a chill."

"Papa, may have more greps." Owen asked, holding out his plate to Henry.

Henry smiled with a nod, handing him a handful. "You eat up son. There are many things I want to show you."

"Yes papa." He nodded before eating more of the grapes on his plate.

Once their private lunch was over. Henry along with Owen and Lady Bryan left his private chambers leaving Anne and Mary alone. They left together as well, heading back towards the Queens chambers.

"Im going to lie down for a while before our walk. I'll have nan fetch you." Anne said hugging Mary.

"I shall be waiting." She said leaving Anne and continuing her walk down the corridor. Passing by her mother's chambers. She knocked on the door, pushing it open to find the sitting area empty. "Mother." She called out. Once she heard coughing she fully entered the room looking for her. Turning the corner, she seen her mother, on her knees infront of the fire place with a rag in her hand covering her mouth.

"Mother." Mary said, going to her quickly and kneeling down. "Are you alright, what is wrong."

Katherine looked up. "Mary, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to check on you and found you this way. Are you still not feeling well?" Mary asked, helping her up and to the bed. "Has the doctor been summoned?"

"I don't need a doctor." Katherine stated, crawling back under the blankets.

"Mother Sleep, I will be back soon." Mary covered her up and leaving her room only to run into one of her mother's Ladies. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Please forgive me Your Highness, I was fetching linen." She lied.

"Don't lie to me, you don't appear to have any linen on you. If you're going to Whore around do it on your own time. Your Mistress if sick and a doctor should be fetched as soon as possible." Mary yelled. "The king will hear about this. Attend to your mistress now."

Anger filled her eyes with every step towards Cromwell's office. Why had he not fetched a doctor? Her mother is his wife. Her wellbeing should be his concern too, does he no care about what happens to her. She is his responsibility. Busting through his door, Cromwell sat at his desk not realizing that she was standing infront of him.

"Mr. Cromwell." One of his pages ushered to him.

Looking up, he dropped the document he was not even reading and stood up, bowing to her. "Princess Mary."

"Why have you not fetched a doctor for my mother?" She asked

"I don't know what yo-"

"I found her on the floor in her chambers coughing up a lung it seemed. How long have you know she was sick?" Mary cut him off.

"For about a month now, but all she has been doing is coughing nothing more."

"That doesn't matter, she is a Princess just as I am and she deserves to be treated that way. I have already fetched a doctor to attend her." Mary yelled, "The king will hear about this."

"I already have as of now daughter." Henry said at the door with Owen beside him. "Go to your chambers and calm down I will take care of this."

"Father." She said in a bow before leaving the office of Cromwell.

"I will deal with you later Cromwell."

"Majesty." He bowed.

/

Princess Mary.

Nothing but pure Anger was running through me. How could that peon not care for my mother, I mean I know she is well enough to take care of herself but this is uncalled for? I have never ever found her like that and the coughing. Why would one of her ladies leave her alone?

Before I knew it I was in the banquet hall, walking past people who didn't interest me in the least except for one.

"Princess Mary." He bowed to me as did the rest of the little group he had.

"Mr. Wyatt next time you decide to grab one of my mother's Ladies and whore around with her, make sure her lady is asleep before." I say and I laugh inside at the expression. "Next time this happens I will have your head."

"Princess." He bowed once again as I walked away but I was stopped my Brandon and Eleanor.

"Are you alright" She asked. "You look every upset." She hugged me.

"Nothing to concern yourself about cousin." I smile hugging her back. "I thought you were all in Suffolk for the holidays?"

"Nope father decided to return for Christmas tide and besides the prince is here and I haven't seen him yet." She smiled. "I did want to thank you for releasing me from your ladies for a while but I would like to come back."

"Really." I questioned.

"While im here at court with father, his chambers are so boring, and with Harry back at Suffolk and my stepmother in her sisters chambers, im all alone."

"Please Mary will you take her back, she's been such a pain." Charles laughed nudging his daughter in the arm with his own.

"Oh course I will take you back. The ladies I have now are kind of old and boring." I chuckle. "I'll have your things moved to my room within the hour. Im heading back to my rooms now would you care to join me."

"I would love too." She said. "I will see you at supper father."

"Ladies." Charles bowed to us as we walked off.

"I have missed you much cousin." She said handing me a note. "This is for you but don't open it till you're alone."

I already knew who the note was from. He promised he would write to me every day and this is how he was going to get them to me. By my uncle Charles, smart man. Once we here back in my chambers, I sent to my bedroom and closed the door, taking the note from my pocket and opened it.

"My love,

Being away from you this long has made me realize that I want nothing but you for the rest of my days and I will do what I can to be by your side even if that is going against the King. I know I don't get to see you as much as I want but I am counting the days till I get to hold you in my arms again.

Your servant George Boleyn." I read out loud and my heart threated to explode with happiness. Sitting at my desk, I grabbed a quail and began writing.

/

Katherine.

Mary finding me was the most embarrassed I have ever been in the 46 years I have been alive. I never expected to trip over the rug. Why am I so clumsy? Over this past month it has become worse and I don't want to call for a doctor out of the fear of what he might say. I know I am old, my time will come but I don't want it happen. Looking up, one of my ladies entered with Doctor Laurence enters with my husband and from the look on his face, it appears that the King has heard.

"How are you feeling your highness?" He asks.

"Just a little stiffness in my legs and I have been suffering from horrible headaches." I answer.

"You two may leave us." Laurence ordered.

"Any flu symptoms? Hard breathing, or throwing up?" He asks sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. When I shake my head he touches my forehead and halts. "You're running a bit of a fever but here are the hard questions. Have you and your husband been intimate?"

"I don't think I want to answer that." I say.

"But I must know, there are some rare cases of a woman who even has been named barren is still able to get pregnant. And if you are you will be highly watched by a midwife. Bedrest will be the biggest concern."

"There is no way I am pregnant." I state. "I have stopped my bleedings since before the king and I divorced."

"You could be a rare case your highness" He said standing. "Please lie back and relax please."

As I as I am asked, I lie back and move the blankets and watch him as he prods and pokes my stomach in an attempt to find the cause of my illness. Once he pressed on my left side of my stomach, he nodded and hummed for a moment before nodding to no one but himself.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I will be right back." He said leaving the room. He closed the door but I was already at the door, listening to him speak with Thomas.

"Mr. Cromwell, when was the last time you and your wife was intimate?" He asked him in a low whisper.

"About two months ago if I recall correctly. I have been busy with the King and other matters of the realm." He answered. "Why?"

"It seems your wife may be pregnant." He replied. With the words coming from his mouth, I stood up straight, heading back my bed and lying back in the same potion I was before. Me pregnant. That was not possible. Thomas was the one who entered this time. He said not a word as he sat next to me on the bed and took my hands in his own.

"Im sure you heard." He said in a low voice.

"Yes I heard. How is it possible?" I ask unsure of myself.

"He said you seem to be a rare case." He exhaled, "And that you will be put on bedrest for a while so he can monitor you. He stated that you are about two and a half months along. Why didn't you know?"

"I don't know, I haven't bled in forever it seems. How am I to know that I could become this way." I jerk my hands back.

"The King ordered for him to tell him what is going on."

"Why?"

"Because your daughter stormed into my office and accused me of not taking care of you since she found you this afternoon on the floor coughing." He answered me. "The King just so happened to be walking by and heard her yelling. Believe me I received a yelling."

"The whole court is going to know but the end of the week now." I sigh.

"If you want I can move you to my private home with my son in the country until after the baby is born but that would be your choice." He offered.

"I will think about it and let you know."

"Thank you dear." He said leaning down and kissing my forehead. "Get some rest."

/

Henry.

"Enter" He yelled, not looking up from his papers that he was reading. Lady Bryan took Owen a while ago for a nap leaving him in peace to do some paperwork that need to be done. When he heard his daughter yelling at Cromwell the subject perked his interest. Katherine had always been a loving wife to him through the years and he wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to her but not that she is sick he sent his best doctor. The one who stood before him. "What is it, is she alright?"

"Yes Sir she is, it's just that." He paused.

"Well what it is?" henry yelled.

"It seems that Her Highness, Princess Katherine is pregnant." He gulped.

"She's what?" henry said sitting down his papers.

"I checked her myself, the baby has seemed to attach to the left side of her body which is causing the pain. She is running a slight fever and I offered remedy for that to Mr. Cromwell." He answered.

"How?" He questioned, "She is supposed to be barren."

"She is a rare case Your Majesty. Bedrest will do her just fine." He answered.

"Thank you doctor Laurence you are dismissed."

"Majesty." He bowed to him and left the room.

Henry sat back in this chair, trying to calm the nerves from the panic he was feeling. How could something like this happen? Their annulment is on the line now, the only reason the pope signed the agreement was because she was barren and she couldn't produce children. This changed everything.

"You wanted to see me Majesty." Cromwell entered from his private rooms that were attached to his own.

"I think a congratulations is in order don't you think. You were able to get a barren woman Pregnant." Henry smarted off.

"That was not an intention though Majesty. I could have sworn she was barren just as you said." He answered quickly.

"Do you have any idea what this could do to me?" Henry refrained from yelling. "Pope Paul doesn't like England and would see fit to crush this realm if he had the chance. He is in alliance with Katherine's nephew and there is no doubt in my mind that he would send the Spaniards here in a heartbeat to put Katherine back on the throne. With her being pregnant, it voids out our annulment and that is a risk I cannot take. Anne was anointed as a Queen and we have a Prince of Wales."

"What would you have me do Majesty?" Cromwell asked.

"You will send your wife away to the country house where your son is. She can have the baby there and once that is done she can either stay in the country or she can return to court. I must keep this news from getting to the pope or anyone in Spain." Henry ordered.

"I understand Majesty" Cromwell nodded. "I will have her leave tonight if that is what you wish."

"It is." He answered. "No one is know why she is leaving. You will tell those who as that she is sick and will return once she is better."

"As you wish your Majesty." Cromwell agreed once more.

"You're dismissed." Henry waved him away.

/

December 1530

Anne.

"Nan."

"Yes madam?" She answered.

"I was told that Katherine wasn't feeling so well and that Cromwell sent her to the country."

"Yes that is correct ma'am" She said with a nod.

"Has the King been told?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart I have been told." Henry announced himself at the door. "Cromwell came to be last month and informed me that she decided to leave for a while."

"I hope she gets to feeling better, I miss our tea time talks."

"Im sure she does too." He smiled, kissing me on the forehead and taking a seat across from me. "Everything for Owens banquet has been prepared. There will be food and drink and dancing as well as a play for him to enjoy."

"What about our people?" I ask, for they have been my most concern. Since the snow has fallen, it seems a lot of our people haven't been able to attend mass or even eat.

"I have sent food and supplies to the villages that have asked for help. As for London, they are faring quite nice. No need to worry my love."

"Thank you my love." I smile at him, rubbing my belly. "I feel bigger and last time."

"You look bigger than last time." He commented with a chuckle.

"Nan told me yesterday that I was wearing two different slippers before I came to dinner. I almost walked out of here with two different shoes."

"It's the pregnancy, it makes women do crazy things." He said.

"Are you making fun of me?" I ask turning to face him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked before glancing down at my feet.

"Im wearing the same colored shoes today, calm down." I laugh.

"I wanted to come and surprise you actually." He stood up and opened my chamber door. Looking up a smile plastered on my face as Marie and George entered my chambers together. "I have recalled your brothers Banishment and your sister is here as well."

Nan helped me stand and George embraced me as did Marie. From what I could feel it seems that Marie's stomach was poking me slightly but I ignored it. It could have been her corset.

"I will leave you three to it, while Charles and I catch up." Henry kissed me before leaving us alone.

"I have missed you two." I say gesturing towards the chairs. "How long have you been back?"

"We arrived this morning." Marie answered.

"I have been back a week but since you are supposed to be on bed rest henry let me see you today." George smiled. "I have exciting news as well."

"Tell me." I smile.

"Tomorrow the King will be giving me a dukedom." He smiled.

"For what?" Marie asked. "All you do is whore around and drink."

"I have been banished for a month now actually and no I haven't been drinking and whoreing around. I actually took the month I had to think and reflect on myself. And after giving my London house to the King, he offered me the title." He grinned.

"Which Dukedom?" Marie asked.

"Duke of Somerset." He answered, "Your husband has also bestowed another duties on me as well as Lord Protector over Owen and any other children you and him might have if something were to happen to the King."

"But isn't Henry Fitzroy Duke of Somerset?" Marie asked.

George shook his head and looked at Anne. "He passed away last month and his servants have been punished."

"That is so sad, the poor child" Marie frowned.

"Bessie Blount was devastated I hear." I commented "I sent her a gift but I don't know if she received it."

"How did the King take it?" George asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't want to talk to me about it. Wait that would mean you're the highest one in our family."

"No he wouldn't be. Im a duchess." Marie reminded me.

"Sorry." I chuckle. "Im so glad to have to two back for the celebrations. I've missed both of you."

"We have missed you too Anne." George said pulling me into a hug. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have someone to see."

"Do not get into trouble." Marie yelled after him. "He is going to be the death of us."

"Come there are some things I would like for you to see." I say standing up and pulling her along with me to the sitting room.

/

George.

Before knocking on her door, George straightened his vest and making sure there was nothing on his face. Taking a deep breath, he lightly knocked on her door, waiting a moment and hearing the faint footsteps of heels and the latch unlocked from the inside. Her cousin Eleanor was the one who answered the door with a smile. She seen the pouch he carried in his hands and moved to the side to let him in the room.

"It's good to see you Rochford." She greeted him. "I shall get the Princess."

"Thank you." He nodded.

Once she came around the corner, he gasped at the site of her. Today she wore a gown of dark blue velvet with a strand of pearls and a crown of the same. He wanted nothing more to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately but with her ladies there he had to act proper.

"Princess Mary." He bowed to her.

"Welcome back to court Rochford. Im sure your time away has been nice." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am, it was. Very refreshing." He answered. "I have a gift for you since I missed your birthday."

Lady Eleanor took the pouch from him and opened it infront of Mary with a gasp. The diamond necklace was attached on a strand of rubies.

"Thank you Lord Rochford." Mary said, running her thumb over the center piece. "I will wear it tonight for the Princes banquet. It will pair lovely with the burgundy gown I will be wearing. Will I see you there?"

"Of course Princess." George answered. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Ladies you are dismissed." She said, giving a glance to Eleanor before they all left. Mary sat the pouch down on the dresser near her, before running into his arms, their lips pressed to one another in a fiery of passionate kisses. His hands tangled themselves into her hair as he pushed her against the door frame.

"I have missed you with my entire being." He whispered to her between kisses.

"And the same for me my love." She smiled, "it's been a very long and lonely month."

Her fingers grasped the back of his vest once she removed his coat. She wanted him, the same as he wanted her and she was going to have him. She felt his fingers pull at her laces before he pulled her dress from her body, exposing her nakedness to him while she pulled on the strings of his pants.

Gripping her outer thighs he picked her up, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She let out a gasp at the feeling of him entering her and for a moment there was pain until he began to move then there was nothing but pure pleasure. Their moans and groans were kept low by force kisses and nibbling of each other's throats. Stepping from his pants that were pooled at his feet, he carried her to her bed and laid her down gently before continuing his thrust from before but with more force. He body moved in the same rhythm as his did inviting him to move more. To enjoy the time they had together if it was only for a brief moment. Mary gripped his hips, her head tilted back as he kissed down her jaw line to her throat, her moans ringing in his ears until his hips stopped moving.

"What is it?" Mary panted.

"There was a knock on the door." He whispered.

"Madam I am here to help you dress for dinner." Eleanor's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Seems we will have to put this off." George chuckled, leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Yes we shall." Mary kissed him back, giving a slight moan as he pulled from her.

George quickly dressed, giving her a quick kiss once more before slipping from her chambers to the private hallway she had that connected with the Queens chambers. Anne and Marie both stood there with their hands on their hips as their brother closed the door before turning to them.

"Ladies." He smiled.

"Where were you?" Anne asked. "I have had two of my ladies looking for you."

"I was busy." He answered.

"Uh huh." Marie rolled her eyes. "You need to learn to lie better."

"Im trying." He chuckled, "What did you need me for?"

"The banquet is about to begin for Owens birthday. Go get dressed." Anne ordered.

"Alright, alright im going." He said leaving her chambers.

/

Henry.

I could never be more proud as I am today, standing on the platform waiting for my Prince. The prince that was promised to me so long ago by one other and never once did she deliver. Anne has done more in the two years she has been a queen than Katherine ever had done. Yes she brought two countries together in a marriage and a dowry that was the size of Scotland but that was about it. My crowning achievement was the son that was walking towards me. Dressed in purple and a crown that matched my own.

Anne laced her fingers in my own beside me, her belly touching my arm and at that moment I was the most happy. I was the King and with a beautiful pregnant wife, a daughter and a son who is the spitting image of me.

"Papa." Owen bowed to me and his mother before standing up right.

"On this day, the birth of Prince Owen the heir to the Tudor throne, I dub thee, Duke of Cornwall and the Earl of Chester, as well as our beloved Prince of Wales." I yelled out over the crowd.

"To the prince." Everyone yelled back and the smile on his face lightened up my world.

"Shall we sit my love?" I ask Anne, who looked to be in somewhat of a discomfort. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I am, the baby has been giving me trouble all day." She said taking a seat, "It's like he has no room."

"Maybe you're carrying more than one." Mary smiled.

"Oh please don't curse me like that." Anne laughed. "Im glad I had that dress made for you. It's like we are twins."

"It fits wonderfully."

"It's a lovely color on you daughter." I say to her. "And with a necklace like that, very pretty. Who did you received the necklace from?"

"It was a birthday present from Lord Rochford, since he wasn't here he hand delivered it to me." She blushed.

So she still does have feeling for him, how interesting. "It looks beautiful on you, daughter."

"Thank you father." She smiled while standing. "Little brother would you care to dance with me."

"Yes siter." He answered, taking her hand as she picked him up.

Anne and I both watched as Mary and Owen held onto each other and danced to the music that Mark was playing from his violin. Anne's fingers tightened around my own as her head lowed and her breathing increased.

"Anne are you sure you are alright?" I asked, kissing her fingers. "You seem to be in distress."

"I am fine sweetheart." She looked up at me, tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the purple satin dress she wore. "It's just I am so happy. Never have I thought that something like this would happen. Im married to a wonderful King, have a son who is a prince and a stepdaughter who accepts me." She cried, "Just promise me you will never stop loving me."

"Oh my Queen." I say wiping a tear away from her cheek with my thumb. "London would have to melt into the Thames first." She leaned in, kissing me passionately.

/

Okay so here is chapter 15. Next chapter will be quite a bit longer. My new laptop will be coming in the mail and I'll have a full keyboard to work with instead of a few keys missing. I hope you enjoy it. Review, like, follow. I would like some feedback on the Mary and George relationship and the treaty with Duke of cleaves. Should I pursue the possible marriage between Philip and Mary or what? Im at a little bit of a lost. Let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

Lower Chambers of the Castle.

"Why is her Highness gone?" Brenton asked in a pace. "She has been gone since December, when will she return?"

"Her husband has told me she left for the sake of her health but has forbidden me to see her. The one thing I am allowed is to write her." Chapuys answered him as best he could. "I have not been told any more information than that."

"You're useless Chapuys." He spat. "We have orders from the pope to make this realm a Catholic realm and you are defaulting on the promise made."

"I have made no such promise. You are the one who agreed with the pope to assassinate the Lady Anne and put Katherine back on the throne as the rightful queen and yet it has been almost three years and she is still on the throne while Katherine is married to another." Chapuys roared, grabbing Brenton by the jacket and shoving him into the pillar. "I follow the Orders of my Master. The Holy Roman Emperor and I do his bidding like any other ambassador.

"You have gone soft." Brenton almost growled. "I know what I must do, and even if that means taking her out infront of the King and will be killed for it, at least I have fulfilled my promise."

"You have lost your mind." Chapuys released him, taking a few steps away from him. "If you go forward with your plans and become caught, do not mention my master or myself. This is all you and the pope. I forfeit this stupid quest, because nothing is going to come out of it. Anne will remain Queen and besides, the emperor has decided not to rage war on this realm because of his aunt. So we have lost anyway."

"Maybe you master is as soft as you. I will do as the pope has requested and it will be done soon." Brenton said leaving Chapuys alone in the dark.

"If the King ever found out your plan he would have you beheaded." A voice said, coming out from behind the pillar. With the darkness of the room, Chapuys was unable to identify the man but he knew the voice.

"Are you going to run and tell the King Mr. Cromwell?" He asked.

"Should I?" He countered. "A man has just admitted to wanting to assonate the Queen of England, an offense that is considered treason and punishable by death and now that I know that the Pope is included, well that changed things. Your master and the King have already agreed not to rage war against one another, I made sure of that myself. I can't afford to lose the contract I already have with the Emperor. He is paying me a great sum of gold to keep our countries as they are."

"Yes I know." Chapuys answered.

"You better get Brenton under control or I will have to deal with him myself and if that happened, the king will know about the entire plot and you will not be safe." Cromwell said. "This court is nothing but a game and if you keep playing like you are Chapuys you are going to lose more than just the game."

"I will find a way to deal with Brenton."

"Good choice my friend." Cromwell nodded, turning from him and leaving as well but stopped short, "You can see Katherine, but after she has had our child." He closed the door to the stairs.

Chapuys stood stunned, did he hear him correctly. Did he say their child? How was Katherine pregnant? So many questions ran through his mind at the new information and he didn't know how to react. Should he write to his master about this new information or keep it to himself. Her annulment was based on the fact that she couldn't have any more children. He chose the latter and decided to keep quiet about the whole situation and focus on Brenton and how to solve that problem without rising suspicion of the court.

/

February 1531

Queen Anne.

Anne sat in the middle of the nursery with Owen in her lap, reading a book he had gotten for Christmas. Smiling and praising him when he got the pictures correct with the word she had said. She loved her little boy. She carried him for nine months, was only allow to be around him for a few weeks after his birth before he was sent to Wales to become the Prince he was supposed to be. She loved being Queen, having a husband who loved her and a son who was the spitting image of his father but she felt as though something was missing and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Everything had worked out perfectly as she had planned. She was his queen and the mother of the prince.

"Anne are you alright?" Marie asked, looking up from the spot infront of her.

Looking up Anne nodded, "Yes I am fine, just lost in thought is all." She smiled, "Did I look spaced out."

"More than normal, Owen has been asleep in your arms for about an hour now." She looked down at her nephew, who was curled up in Anne's' lap using her skirt as a blanket. "He sleeps like you did as a child."

"Curled up into a ball because you took up the entire bed." Anne chuckled and stoked her sons strawberry blonde hair. "He is going to be leaving for wales in a few days but Henry is going to bring him back after the baby is born."

"That is very generous of the King."

"I practically had to beg him to though. He will be traveling with his sister Mary."

"Princess Mary will be leaving with him?" Marie asked.

Anne nodded, "Yes she is going to become his Spanish teacher since none of his tutors will teach it to him."

"Princess Mary is very kind and generous as an older sister."

"Yes she is. I heard that father was very shocked to see that George had become Duke of Richmond." Anne chuckled, "George said he looked like a dog that had been thrown from a window."

"That's because father is jealous because now George has a higher title than he does." Marie pointed out. "Come to think about it, I think all his children have a higher title than he does. Even though you are queen you were named a Marquess, im a Duchess and George is now a Duke. Poor father is nothing but an Earl."

"To be honest, I don't feel bad about it." Anne blurted, "He ran our lives for so long and tried to push us in the wrong direction. Im glad we went our own ways."

"When King Francis arrived for the Field of gold meeting, father tried to push me into your husbands and Francis bed at the same time. Not even caring about my feeling towards either man." She confessed. "I went to England's for I have had Frances many times before."

"I put a stop to the great prostitute rumor once I became queen. Before I even had you summoned. Father was so irritated that I even invited to have you as one of my ladies."

"Thank you sister." Marie smiled, as the door to the nursery opened to Lady Bryan and Charles. She bowed to Anne before taking a step forward and lifting Owen from her lap.

"I will put him down for a nap and have him dressed and ready for supper with you and the King." She said cradling the boy against her chest.

"Thank you Lady Bryan." Anne frowned at the loss of warmth on her lap. "Charles will you help me from the floor. Im afraid im to fat."

"You will never be fat your majesty but a little round." He chuckled, grabbing her hands and helping her to her feet with her sister behind her. "Shall I escort you to your chambers Majesty?"

"That would be wonderful Charles, thank you." Anne smiled, taking his arm and leaving with him with her sister and Nan behind her.

"Mi-lady are you sure you are alright?" Nan asked, from behind her mistress.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor to turn to her. "I feel fine why?"

"Anne the back the skirt is soaked." Marie answered for Nan before her and Charles caught Anne. "Nan go fetch the midwife and tell the doctor now."

"Yes ma'am." Nan nodded, running past them.

Anne gripped the hand of Charles as she hunched over. The labor pains had begun and she didn't even realize that her water has broken. The warmth she thought she felt was from Owen laying on her lap but it was not him at all.

"It's too early sister." Anne groaned, as a wave of pain engulfed her. "I still have a month."

"Sister, the baby comes when the baby is ready." Marie stated.

Charles cradled Anne in his arms, carrying her through the corridors towards her rooms. Courtiers bowed and moved out of the way at the yelling of Charles until they were safely in her chambers. Charles laid her down, gave his wife a quick kiss and left, enroot to Henrys chambers to tell the King.

Marie and the other ladies worked quickly to remove Anne's soiled clothing and prop her up on the mountain of pillows they had brought in for her.

"Anne focus on your breathing." Marie reminded her. "It's just like first one. Come on you can do it."

/

Henry

My first sight this afternoon was one of my wife's ladies running through the corridor, her skirt bunched in her hands and a panicked looked on her face. My thoughts went to Anne, is she alright, has something happened. My pace picked up until I ran into Charles.

"What is it? Why is everyone in a panic?" I ask stopping him.

"I was just looking for you." He said. "The Queen has gone into labor."

"But it's far too early." I say, following him towards her chambers.

On the other side of the double doors, I could hear the distress in her voice. The groans of pain and how her voice would change with each one and it pained me as well. When I was boy, my mother Elizabeth of York, during the night started her labor pains with my younger sister and I swear Anne sounds the same. Her cries of pain rang through Windsor castle haunting me to my core even though I was on the other side of the palace. At this moment I felt the same as I did when I was a boy. Standing outside of the chambers with nothing I could do.

"How is she doing?" I ask Marie once she exited the room.

"Her labor has just begun and will take a while. The midwife has said that the baby hasn't positioned itself yet. Please carry on with your business and I will sent word is something happened Majesty." She said.

"Yes thank you sister." I say in a nod and pull Charles with me. "Do you think she will be okay? She was complaining at Owens party that she was having pains but I sort of blew this off and so did she."

"Her Majesty is very strong, I am sure she will pull through this like she has on all other obstacles." Charles assured me. "Would you like to go for a ride through the woods?"

"Fresh snow fell this morning, I wouldn't want to become stuck out in the cold."

"Where is she?" Someone yelled behind us. Turning around I see my daughter, flustered and out of breath. "Where is my stepmother? I heard she went into labor."

"She is in her chambers at the moment." I answer. "Why don't you go and join her. She is going to need all the encouragement she can get."

"Yes father right away." She nodded, quickly walking past us towards Anne's room.

"How about a game of chess to pass the time." I ask

"Sounds wonderful." He chuckled.

/

Anne.

This pain was worse than when I had Owen. The point of this pain when ache at my lower back before shooting to my stomach. I told myself after I had Owen that I wouldn't have another child but here I am. My legs propped up and a midwifes face stuffed into the areas no one was allowed to see. Marie is beside be, holding my hand and rubbing my back trying to relax me with each wave of intense pain.

"You're doing great Anne." She said beside me.

"Majesty, im going to need you to push now." Ursula looked up at me. "Take a deep breath, hold it in and push."

Inhale deeply, I held my breath while gripping my sisters hand and pushed with all the strength I had. My toes dug into the sheets and knuckles turning white while I gripped Marie.

"Okay exhale." She said. "Take a few more breaths and do it once more milady."

"You can do it Anne." Marie said wiping the sweat from my forehead. "You are a strong Queen, you can do this."

Before I inhales the door to my chambers opened to reveal my stepdaughter Mary. She went to the other side of me gripping my right hand with a smile and a nod.

"Milady." She smiled.

"Okay Majesty, deep breath and push, I can see hair." Ursula said from between my legs.

Gripping both Mary's hands, I propped myself up on my elbows and pushed with the last bit of strength I had. I would feel the child slid from me, relieving the pressure I once felt but only for a moment before another few waves of pain hit me again. I felt the headboard touch the back of my head when I fell to the mountains of pillows below me.

"I can't sister. " I gasp, "The pain is too much, and I can't do it."

"Anne you're babbling, you can do this." Marie tried to say the words of encouragement that I wanted to hear but the world around me seemed to blur and the sounds of everything was muffled. Around the edges everywhere I looked it seemed to grow ever darker and I fought to keep my fingers entwined with my stepdaughter and my sister. I could barely make out my sister yelled for Nan to get the King as my world went black.

(3rd person)

Marie looked down at her sister, the grip she once had become loose and sweaty and she feared that they were losing her. With Princess Mary on the other side, they exchanged glances but they knew what each other was thinking. With the Queen slipping from consciousness this could become a very bad situation.

"She is done." Ursula informed Marie.

"What."

"She is having another." She said pushing Anne's legs a bit farther apart. "I need you to wake her. I need her to push."

"Anne." Marie said scooting behind her sister and propping her up against her. "Anne, I need you to wake up."

"Milady please don't give up." Princess Mary begged at her side.

Anne shifted slightly, her weight moving from the left to the right side of Marie's body. "Mary grab a cloth and wet it and wash her face."

"At once Auntie." She nodded, leaving their side and doing what she was told.

Marie whispered things from their childhood into Anne's ear, trying to rouse her from the slumber that had taken her under. If they didn't push soon the baby would suffocate and from the non-crying from the other she knew this one had to be born. Once Mary began washing her face with the warm cloth, Anne began to stir a lot more until her eyes fluttered open.

"That good Anne, come on we need you to push." Marie begged.

"Marie it hurts so bad." She whispered.

"If you don't push the baby will suffocate." Marie explained, "Just one push sister that's all we need."

"Please Majesty, just one push." Ursula ordered.

Anne gripped her sister's hand once more, sitting up as much as she could and grinding her teeth as she pushed once more. Ursula slid her fingers around the baby's throat and hooking her pinkies in the baby's armpits and pulled as Anne pushed. Anne fell back onto Marie, her breathing coming in short gasps even though she had passed out once more. The baby between Anne's legs wailed at the top of its lungs only a day after Anne went into labor.

"Why isn't the other crying?" Mary asked her aunt.

"I don't know." She said looking at Ursula.

"Make sure her majesty doesn't move. I will be right back." She said leaving them alone in the bed and taking the baby with her to the outer chamber.

"Mary find the Queen a chemise to wear please, while I begin to clean her up please." Marie asked.

"At once." She nodded.

/

Queens Outer chambers.

"What is the status of the first baby?" Ursula asked, laying down the second baby. "Has it taken a breath yet?"

"No, I have cleared the lungs and breathed into the babies' mouth myself and it won't take." Her father said. "There is no hope for this one."

"The queen is going to be devastated." She inhaled and began cleaning up the second baby. "How did it happen?"

"The cord was wrapped around." He answered. "I removed it as fast as I could but as you see, baby one is much, much smaller than the second."

"Born still. Alright." She nodded. "You get to tell the King."

"I figured as much." He agreed, and covered the first baby with a white sheet before leaving.

/

Henry

Henrys head came flying off the table in his room as the chamber door opened to Cromwell and Doctor Laurence. He had waited all day for this, to know if he and Anne had more children but the look on the doctor's face was not telling him what he needed to know. No excitement, just sorrow.

"Majesty-"

"What happened to the Queen?" Henry cut off Cromwell.

"The Queen has fallen under from exhaustion. I have had my daughter give her a tonic to ease the pain she is feeling and for the pain she will be having once she wakes." He explained.

"And what about my child?" He said.

"The Queen gave birth to twins. A daughter and a son. But I am here to report that the firstborn, your daughter was a stillbirth but the son seems to be thriving as we would hope." He said, and waited for the King to explode but there was nothing of the sort. Henry sat back in his chair, his head in his hands as the flames from the fire flickered over his features.

"You're dismissed Laurence." Henry waved him off. "As for the stillbirth, no announcement will be made to the court. We will inform them that the Queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy to join his brother Owen."

"Yes your Majesty." Cromwell bowed. "At once."

/

Beginning of March 1531

Anne had been unconscious for a week, her health was slowing progressing and she was showing signs of life with little finger movements and her eyes would move quickly under her eyelids but when would she wake. Henry had been at her side ever since. Their son was safely in the nursey with his governess and wet nurse, with no one allowed to see him unless it was him. The Prince still didn't have a name, he was waiting for Anne to wake so they could name their prince together.

He begged and pleaded with god to wake Anne from her slumber, he knew childbirth was harsh on a woman and that it took everything they had but he needed her. She was his Queen and this King needed her. She accomplished the promise twice. Giving birth to two sons in two years just as she promised and he was not going to let her pass on him. Laurence said she wasn't showing signed of childbed fever but he kept him in her chambers 24/7 just in case something was to happen to her.

"Majesty, her slight fever has gone down from what I can tell, but her life is in god's hands now." Laurence said in a sigh.

"How is our son?" Henry asked.

"My daughter and the wet nurse say he is feeding regularly and that he is in a clean bill of health. I would expect no less from a Tudor son." He answered. "I will give you regular reports on him if you wish."

"That would be wonderful, thank you doctor. You're dismissed for now." Henry waved his hand at him, wanting to be alone with Anne.

Halfway through the night, Marie entered Anne's chambers to check on her to see Henry lying hunched over on Anne's bed with his head on her side and his hands clasping her own. She smiled, seeing the King near his wife like he was. She quietly put more wood on the fire, making sure that her water basin was filled.

"Marie?" a faint voice whispered from the behind her.

Turning around Marie glared at the bed and sighed in relief as Anne opened her eyes all the way with a faint smile. Gently she took a seat near her sister on the other side of the bed and removed the cloth on her forehead, wetting it and replacing it.

"Should I wake the King?" Marie asked, looking over at Henry.

"No let him sleep." She said. "What happened?"

"I don't think I should be the one who tells you. I think the King should. But you have been under for almost a week and half now." She answered. "The entire court was worried you might not make it. Please Anne, go back to sleep and rest. We can speak in the morning."

"As you wish sister." Anne nodded her eyes going to the top of Henrys head. Releasing his hand she ran her fingers through his hair lightly trying not to wake him.

"He hasn't left you side in a week." Marie whispered before kissing her sister on the forehead and leaving the room.

/

Anne.

My body ached like no other the morning I finally woke up. Pains ran through my head all the way down to my toes and for a strange reason I felt lighter. Panicking I threw the blankets back glaring down at my stomach and forced myself not to cry. I miscarried and for a moment I couldn't look at myself. Rolling away from Henry I stared at the dying fire and cried. I knew someone was going to happen and this is what it was. Why must you be so cruel god? Why take my child from me.

"Anne." I heard behind me and the bed shift. "Anne, sweetheart why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry Henry." I whispered through the tears. "I'm such a failure."

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?" He said pulling me from my fetal potion and into his lap, his arms surrounding me in a warm embrace.

"Did I miss carry?" I whispered trying to hold in the tears that threatened to leave me once again.

"Oh sweetheart no you didn't." he answered, kissing my head. "You gave birth to a healthy baby boy who has been waiting to meet you. He is in the nursery."

"What did you name him?" I asked.

"I haven't yet. I was waiting for you to wake before naming him." He smiled.

"I would like to see him." I nod, leaving his lap to throw on my robe.

"Wait." He stopped me. "Have you ladies start you a bath and I will be back in a hour to get you."

"As you wish Majesty." I bowed to him.

Once my ladies were allowed back into my rooms, they fussed over me. Asking if I was alright and if I was well enough to be out of bed even though the doctor hadn't Okayed me yet. My sister was the worst, every sigh or twitch of my body she was at my side, inspecting me and asking to feel my head for a fever.

"I'm fine Marie, stop fussing over me." I swat her hand away from my head. "I know the doctor hasn't given me the okay to leave the bed, but I am fine. I feel no sleepiness or weakness. I am fine."

"After what happen, the Queens health is her ladies greatest concern." She answered me.

"If I feel weary I shall let you know." I say pointing to the gold dress my cousin was holding. I dressed slowly, having them loosen my corset laces to a comfortable position paired with a pair of slippers.

"You look beautiful." I heard behind me.

Henry stood there, dressed in black and silver while I sort of copied in my gold and white. Nan finished with the remaining touch up on my hair and handed me my coat before henry took me into his arms, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Come my love, our son awaits us." He said opening the door to my chambers and waiting for me to leave first. Once we were both out, he looped my arm in his and guided me to the nursery a few corridors away from my own. Lady Bryan and Lady Ursula bowed as we were announced and moved to the side to reveal a white crib. Ursula lifted the baby from his blankets and placed him in my arms before leaving us alone.

"He's beautiful." I smile, feeling the tears of joy stream down my cheeks. "What should we call him?"

"I was thinking Jasper or maybe Edmund?" He answered.

"I think Jasper will do quite fine." I agreed, leaning down giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Once he is baptized he will be presented to court as well as you." He stated, "I want to make sure you are in perfect health before anything happens around here."

"Is the convoy for the Duke of Cleves put on hold than?"

He shook his head, "No we will gather right on schedule and they will arrive the first week of April. Right now all I and court is worried about is your health."

"You are a wonderful King to think of me this much."

"Anything for my love." He said cupping my chin and kissing me. "I will publicly announce that we have a son. Jasper Tudor, Duke of York."

/

Katherine.

Exhaling, she sat down at the table with her stitching and a blanket across her legs for warms. Even though spring was right around the corner, there was a chill in the March air. She has been in the country for almost seven months now and she was quiet content with nothing but the birds in the morning and the crickets at night. The air seemed much cleaner and she didn't have to deal with the hassle and bustle of the court or if anyone was judging her.

The midwife that was hired was told if she spoke a word of her pregnancy she would be put to death by order of the King and not a word had been spoken since but Katherine didn't mind, they would sit outside in the somewhat blooming gardens and enjoy the cool air since her body was always hot. She wrote daily letters to Cromwell, informing him of her progress and how she was feeling. She was debating whether or not to stay once the baby is born or return to court.

"Mi-lady, it seems there are a few riding this way. It looks to be the Princess." Lady Elizabeth announced at her door. "Shall I get your coat?"

"Yes please, Mary doesn't know about my current condition." Katherine said taking the coat and sliding her arms through. Her lady opened the door, moving to the side to allow her entrance to the foyer. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, you have that pregnancy glow mi-lady." She answered.

"No more saying that word." Katherine insisted. "Come let's meet our guest."

Katherine and her lady waited outside in the courtyard for them to ride in. Cromwell's country home was that of a small castle in Kent. A lovely castle that over looked the canal of England. In the morning the wind would sweep in and the air smelled of salt water. It would be a lovely place to raise her son or daughter. The one who arrived first dismounted his horse and waited for the others to arrive as well. Once the carriage pulled in, the man unhooded himself and opened the door, holding out his hand to the Princess and helping her from the carriage.

"Welcome, I have missed you daughter." Katherine said, taking a step forward to hug Mary.

"It's so good to see you mother." She said looking down confused before jerking her head up. "What is this?"

"I will explain later." Katherine chuckled. "Welcome to my home Richmond."

"Your highness." George bowed to her.

"Father insisted someone escort me here so I suggested Richmond, and he was all too eager to accept." Mary laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't send a letter before we left. It was sort of last minute."

"It's alright I will have rooms prepared for you. Maybe the castle won't be so boring with others here. I have missed you very much."

"The same here mother. There is so much I must tell you." Mary smiled.

"We shall we have dinner. The cook has been in the kitchen all day and whatever he is making smells wonderful." Katherine said, taking the lead into the castle.

An hour later, Katherine, Mary and George were sitting in the dining hall enjoying the heaps of food that was served to them. Katherine picked from her plate, trying to remember what meets she liked without being picky.

"So what news of court?"

"Last week Queen Anne gave birth to twins." Mary began, "I was there for the birth and it was quiet hard on Anne. It really took its toll. Father informed me that she woke up.-"

"What do you mean she woke up?" Katherine asked.

"After she gave birth she was under for a while. She didn't have a fever or anything but she just wouldn't wake up. Father was devastated he stayed by her bed ever since they were born."

"Poor Anne, I will have her in my prayers tonight." Katherine gripped her rosary. "How are the twins?"

Mary looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Mi-lady, from what Princess Mary has told me only one of the twins survived a Prince that the Queen as named Jasper in honor of The Kings great uncle." George spoke for her.

"What happened to the other?" Katherine said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leak.

"From what the midwife has said, the cord was wrapped around her neck and she was still born." George hung his head. "I pray for my sisters' wellbeing."

"What did she name her?"

"The Queen doesn't know she had a daughter. The King thought it best to keep the stillbirth a secret from her until she is well enough, but he isn't going to announce it to the court either because he doesn't want the court to see her any different than they already do." Mary stated.

"That secret will stay at this table." Katherine ordered.

"Yes mother." Mary nodded.

"I understand your highness." George agreed. "So far along are you, Mi-lady."

"As of yesterday I am six months."

"Is that why you are out there?" Mary asked.

"The King ordered me out here until the baby is born, and I can either stay out here with the child or return to court. But I'm enjoying it out here by myself and I think I'm going to stay. Only coming back for holidays or when the King summons." Katherine answered. "No one is know of my condition.

"I understand." They both said.

"I hope for a girl, I've always wanted a little sister." Mary smiled.

"Well I don't care what it is, as long as it healthy." Katherine rubber her belly.

"Amen to that?" George nodded.

/

Okay so this chapter is complete! Hurray! I was kind of worried about the ending but I think I did it. I'm sorry for the death but somethings must be done even if it pains the writer. Thank you all for your reviews I have taken this into consideration and I will work them into future chapters. Please Review, comment, like, fav.


	17. I am Sorry

I know I have been bad with updating this story and for that I would like to ask for your forgiveness. I will try and update this story within the next two weeks. It has about 3 more chapters and this story will be completed and I will be moving to an ItachixDeidara story that has taken some of my time. Life has been hellish and I feel as though I have neglected you all. *Begs on knees* Please don't prosecute me for leaving you hanging on what would happen next. I still see that some are favoriting and following and im glad you all are still there but please just bear with me for a little while longer.

Love Always

Sammy


End file.
